Wild Card: Maze of Life
by Volkorona
Summary: Naruto has had a hard life, his parents neglect him for his siblings, the village hates him, he's got a demon fox stuck in his gut, and to top it all off, he's starting to hear voices, and one of them isn't the fox. Little does he know, he has a grand destiny, he will become a king. ( I don't own Naruto or the Yugioh franchise, just the idea)
1. Chapter 1

_**General Information. "Recommended"**_

I first had this story on another site, but I moved it here because I just like it better. I own nothing but the plot idea.

If you read the description, in case it wasn't clear, this is a Naruto and Yugioh GX crossover, with some 5ds, and original Yugioh, Naruto will be the next supreme King of Darkness.

He will use cards, mostly spells and traps, and monsters as summons. He won't be spamming monsters, but a rough strength chart would be.  
0-1000- gennin  
1100-2000- chunin  
2100-3000+ -jounin+

The pairing will be a harem, this is just a beginning list, with some commentary, I may change it later, note that some girls will be locked in.

Hinata - because I like her (locked)

Ino - deserves to be more than a fangirl

Sakura(maybe) - mine will NOT be a fangirl, I promise

Nozomi & Natsumi - Won't be incest, like my other story(locked)

Tenten - I like her as well

Haku - (fem) no guy is that pretty (locked)

Karin - same as Ino

Samui- like her as well

Kurotsuchi- add interesting conflict

Akiza - (Yugioh 5ds) cause she's a boss, also an idea for her popped into my head that would be an interesting plot point. (Locked)

Luna - (5ds) Psychic girl would be cool

Alexis/Asuka - (GX) one of my favorite characters (locked)

Tea - like her

Dark magician girl - a must-have in any Yugioh related harem

Yubel - cause why not?

As I said, I might add more, I might not, I don't want to make the harem too big. Also there might be lemons in the future, maybe.

Also, some characters might be a bit OP because of changes in their lives.

I really hope that you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1. Becoming the King...

"Speaking"  
"Demon/ huge monster/ God speech"  
'Thought'  
"Mental Communication"  
Techniques

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.

In the village hidden in the leaves, on top of the Hokage Monument, more specifically the Sandaime's head sat a boy with shoulder length golden blonde spiky hair, electric blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was wearing blue shorts, a white tank top, and black flip-flops. Ten year old Naruto was having a bad day, no surprise there, he rarely had a good one. His life had been one long stream of misery since he was four, when his "parents" decided that it was time to train his siblings; Nozomi, Natsumi, and Menma, they told him that he would start his training next year, exactly one year to the day, he asked if he was going to start training with his siblings. He could still remember.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddy, can I start my training with the others today please? A young Naruto asked his father._

 _"No Naruto, your siblings need the training more than you, you can start your training next year." Explained Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

 _"But that's what you said last year! Why can't I start training like them?!" Naruto asked while pointing at his siblings, who were going through katas with his mother Kushina._

 _"Naruto, I'm not going to say this again, you are not starting your training this year, now go to your room." Minato was starting to get irritated now._

 _"But you promised, and you are always telling me to never go back on my word, well that goes for you too!" Tears were gathering in Naruto's eyes._

 _"The reason that your siblings need training is because they are going to need it when they become ninja, you are never going to be one, so you don't need training, they are better than you, so go to your room now!" Minato yelled at his son and stormed out into the back yard._

 _Naruto just sat there with tears in his eyes as his father walked away, he had just been told that he wasn't going to be a ninja, the thing he wanted more than anything._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

After that day, he had avoided his family, and they just plain forgot about him, even the extended family of the Sannin and his parent's students forgot about him, they forgot his birthday, to make food for him, and to bring him along when they do anything. He used to always play with his siblings when he had the chance, but then they started to put what they learned from their parents into their games, he couldn't keep up anymore, so they started to leave him behind, until they started to forget about him too, well, until they needed someone too put down. To understand why they were becoming ninja and Naruto wasn't one would have to know what happened on the day of his birth.

When the quadruplets were born, the same day, a masked man came and held newborn Naruto hostage and kidnapped his mother, she was the container of the Kyuubi before Naruto, so the masked man ripped it out of her and set it to attack the village, the mountain sized fox rampaged through the village, until his father arrived to fight it. After a long battle, his father decided the only course of action was to seal it away, and the only thing that could contain a bijuu was a newborn baby, and only an Uzumaki could contain the Kyuubi, the strongest of all bijuu. However, Kushina was the last of that long extinct clan, until that night, so Minato took baby Naruto and performed a sealing ritual called the ' **Hakke no Shiki Fuin** ' to summon the Shinigami to seal the fox away into Naruto, making him the third container of the monstrous fox.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Minato Namikaze had just passed out after sealing the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto, and was ready for what was to come, the price of having summoned the God of death himself, his soul was to be taken. As the death God descended, a purple skinned creature with horns on it's head, black eyes, a tanto clenched in it's sharp teeth, and clad in a white kimono, it looked upon the mortal that had summoned it, then to the child it had sealed the demon into._

 _ **"So this is the new jailor..."** It spoke in an ancient and powerful voice._

 _ **"Now for the soul,"** And as the God reached towards Minato, the baby cried and a tendril of shadow shot up and stabbed through the Shinigami's hand. The God looked puzzled. **"What is this?"** It took it's hand off the spikes and it's gaze turned back to the child, as if looking for something. _

_**"This power, could he be..."** It paused. **"He, hehehe, hehehehe, HAHAHAHA!"** The God roared out a laugh, **"So he is the next actor in that ongoing play, the next destined to become the dark king,"** The God mused to himself. _

_**"This is going to be fun."** He looked to Minato. **"You're lucky mortal, your son has earned you a pass this time, it doesn't really matter if I take your soul now, I'll get it eventually, a few decades doesn't matter to me much."** He started staring at the boy, with new found interest. **"But you, to dare strike me, and such control over your power as a newborn, you have caught my interest boy."** _

_The God waved it's hand over the child and watched as a glow came over him and a picture formed in the air of a constantly changing video, showing the child, at various ages, an old man, a young boy, and a man in his prime, with his name at the top; Naruto, the God watched as the image shattered like a pane of glass, and scattered into the wind._

 _The God spoke again to the child, **"Be grateful, I have given you a great gift, you would have been bound to the same fate as your predecessors, but I have shattered your fate. You are no longer bound by it, you are the one mortal in the universe that can truly choose their own destiny, you may even be able to change the fate of others. I look forward to seeing what you do in life, future Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness..."** With that, the God sensed the mortal's friends approaching and shimmered, vanishing, leaving the passed out man and the crying newborn alone._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Naruto took the news of not being a ninja hard, but he was able to figure out why, the seal on his stomach, what happened on his and his sibling's birthday, it didn't help that the villagers always called him demon boy or fox boy, he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and judging by how his parents were stressing sealing and suppression in their training, they were training his siblings to be his wardens, to keep Naruto on a leash in case he lost control, he guessed that they were afraid that since he didn't have Mito's experience, or the chakra chains, that he would lose control to the beast and go wild.

* * *

 _Konoha Street-Clan District._

Right now Naruto was on his way to hang out with his friends, even though he didn't have many, he treasured the ones he had. There was Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura, plus he had his two surrogate mothers, Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuga Hisana, then there was his surrogate siblings, Uchiha Itachi, and Hyuga Hanabi. He met the girls at his third birthday party, and they had been friends ever since. He met Mikoto when he was eight, wandering around the village, she knew who he was and started asking why he was there all alone, so he told her what his parents had done, she was about ready to storm the estate, but he stopped her, so she settled for being his new mom. It was through her that Naruto met her son, the famous Itachi, they got along because they were both prodigies, though nobody noticed Naruto, and Itachi started seeing Naruto as a second brother, but Sasuke didn't like Naruto and the feeling was mutual, Naruto was at least willing to try getting along with him, but Sasuke let his pride get in the way. Speaking of pride, Naruto could only go over to Mikoto's house when Fugaku was gone, since Fugaku was a prick about his "Uchiha Superiority".

Anyway, Naruto was on his way to the Hyuga compound to see his friends, they had decided to have a day to play together before the girls were put into the academy. He got to the compound and the guards let him right on in, a lot of the Hyuga weren't as bad as people thought they were, sure the elders and traditionalists could be jerks but most of the Hyuga were stand up guys, even Hiashi was like a marshmallow around Hinata and Hanabi. As Naruto was walking along, he started feeling like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf, a pair of glinting pale eyes boring into him, then quicker than you could say Hiraishin, he was tackled by a small black-haired missile by the name of Hanabi.

Naruto picked his head up, shook the cobwebs from it, and looked down at the glaring Hanabi, who looked more adorable than scary.

"Baka Nii-chan! When you make an engagement with a group of ladies, then you always arrive early in case they need your help with something!" She scolded cutely.

"Since when was that a thing?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Since I just made it up!" Hanabi yelled while flailing her arms around.

Then a new voice cut in, "Come now Hanabi-chan, Naru-chan can't play with you and the girls if you don't get off of him."

The two turned to the voice and saw Hisana, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, watching them with a small smile on her face. As they were getting up, Naruto couldn't help but think about how Hisana's feelings about him had changed, when he first came over to play with Hinata, Hisana didn't like him. Because she and Kushina were mortal enemies from the academy all the way to the present, since they had such conflicting personalities they never got along and eventually it turned into hate. But after a while and hearing about Naruto's life, Hisana started to treat Naruto just like Mikoto did, like a son. Speaking of Mikoto, she was also there, she didn't have anything to do, what with Itachi on a mission and Fugaku training Sasuke, she decided to come over and watch the kids play. Mikoto and Kushina used to be best friends until Naruto't treatment caused Mikoto to drive a wedge between them. Thought she and Hisana got along fine, mostly because Mikoto always tried to be the mediator between Kushina and Hisana.

"There you are Naruto-kun, we've been waiting!" Said a young platinum blonde girl, it was in a short cut, this girl also had pupil-less baby blue eyes and was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Please tell me that you didn't buy into that early thing that Hanabi's spouting off Ino-chan!" Naruto fake pleaded.

"Please," the now named Ino said in a haughty tone,"I was the one who taught it to her."

"Of course you were." Naruto deadpanned.

"Please Ino-chan, you shouldn't tease Naruto-kun like that." Hinata told her friend, Hinata was a girl with indigo colored hair in a short princess cut, the pale, milky, pupil-less eyes that her clan was known for, and wearing a pale blue floral kimono with white obi.

"Aw come on Hinata-chan, it's not hurting anyone." Sakura told her bluenette friend. Sakura was a girl with emerald green eyes, long pink hair, and was wearing a red Chinese style dress.

" I know but still..." She began.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I know she's just having fun." Naruto assured his shy friend.

He was very grateful that his friends were there for him, though if his mother knew that he was friends with the "Spawns of the pale bitch" she would have a cow. Hinata was really shy when Naruto first met her, but Ino and Sakura helped to break her out of her shell, she still had her shy moments but at least she didn't stutter in every sentence anymore. There was a close call in losing Ino and Sakura to the dark side of the romance, the dreaded, fangirlism. When they first saw Sasuke, they started to turn, but a swift smack from Hinata broke them out of that, and they saw what a jerk he really was. Naruto had a pretty good way with the ladies as well, not in the fangirl way, they were all taken by Sasuke and Menma, but hanging out with only girls let him have a keen insight into the mind of a girl and taught him how to be respectful of them and their feelings, something that Mikoto and Hisana were thankful for. Becoming friends with Sakura was hard at first because Sakura's mother was an adamant Naruto hater, but eventually, he won her over, though needless to say, her mother had no idea.

After playing with his friends until about nine o'clock, Naruto decided that it was time for him to go home, so he started on his way, Hisana and Mikoto let him go alone because even if the villagers were idiots and hated him for what he contained, they wouldn't hurt him, at least that's what Naruto told them, in reality, the villagers were not above beating him on their "fox hunts" there hadn't been any mobs in over a year, and he was able to get away from the odd civilian that came after him, most of the ninja understood the difference between him and the fox, but there was still a few that liked to torment him.

As Naruto was walking, he started to hear the telltale footsteps of a growing group trying to silently follow him. He got ready to run, he had to carefully plot out his route or he could get cornered in an alley, then he'd have nowhere to go. After quickly plotting out a route, Naruto took off as fast as his legs could carry him, he heard the mob pick up speed as well, some of them yelling. As he was running, he realized that he couldn't get away, he was just too young to get away from them, he was going to get caught, he needed help! Anyone! He just needed someone to help him!

"Take a right up at the weapon shop."

Naruto would have questioned where the voice was coming from, but right now, he had bigger things to worry about, like getting away. So he took the right and found himself in an alley that he could easily maneuver through due to his size, but the mob would have to go around. He ran out on the other side and found his way to another alley, he didn't know what to do, the only way out was back the way he came or out the one exit that the mob was coming up on, he was trapped!

"There's a manhole beneath you, open it up and climb down."

Naruto looked and, sure enough, there was a manhole beneath his feet, so he opened it up and climbed down.

"Don't forget to put the cover back on!"

'Thank you voice in my head!' Naruto would have forgotten if the voice didn't remind him. So he placed the cover back on and descended into the darkness.

* * *

 _Konoha Sewers._

'This is starting to get weird.' Naruto thought as he walked along the stone path on the side of the sewer line, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness to where he could see a bit, but he still needed the voice to guide him.

"Get over it and keep walking" The voice told Naruto, it had been guiding him for a few hours now, he didn't know where it was taking him, but it was his best chance, he thought that it might have been a Yamanaka, given their mind and telepathy techniques, but this voice didn't sound human, it sounded like many voices speaking together, with the dominant voice sounding like a teenage girl. Whatever this voice was, it was clear that it wasn't leading him to his house, he should have passed it a long time ago.

"You're a smart boy, now stop, directly to your right is a ladder leading up to a maintenance hatch , it leads to an old escape tunnel from the Shodaime Hokage's era, which has been long forgotten, now move along the passage to the end, above you will be a wooden trapdoor, bite your finger and wipe some blood on it."

Naruto did just what the voice told him to do, and proceeded down the path that looked like it was made by a mokuton jutsu, he didn't try going against the voice because he heard that some mind jutsu users could crush a person's mind with their telepathy. He eventually got to the end and found the door, he bit his thumb and wiped his blood on the door. Suddenly, an ancient sealing array came to life on the door, and after a minute, disappeared and the trapdoor flipped open with a soft 'thunk'.

Naruto climbed out and looked around, it was nowhere near as dark as the tunnel, so he could see everything, and it was then that he realized he had gotten into some deep shit. He was in the Hokage's vault, the vault, the one that held every dangerous artifacts ever to come into the village, the one that only the _HOKAGE_ was allowed to enter! He knew this because he saw all the traps placed on the door, all the locks, and THE sacred scroll, that held every dangerous and/or secret technique in the village!

"Calm down and listen to me, in the back of the vault, the very back, is a small cubby that holds a number of small artifacts, I want you to reach into the very back and grab a necklace on a black cord, the pendant is about the same size as a playing card."

Naruto reached in and, sure enough, there was the necklace, he saw that one side had a golden eye on it and the other had a black base and it looked like sparks were swirling around in a whirlpool pattern, but it looked like it had two sections, one side looked like it opened into one thin compartment, only enough space for one piece of paper, and the same on the opposite side. Then, he put the necklace around his neck, and booked it back through the tunnel.

* * *

 _Namikaze Compound._

After being guided back to his house, Naruto flew into is room, locked the door, and hid in his closet, heroic no? He was sitting in the dark, breathing hard and his heart pounding, the dark always calmed him down, but not tonight.

'I just stole from the sacred vault! I could get executed if anyone found out about this! And I did it all on the words of a voice in my freaking head!'

"Calm down Naruto-kun."

'Calm down! How can I calm down!? And how do you know my name, WHO ARE YOU!' Naruto raged in his head.

'Giggle' "We will meet face to face in time Naruto-kun, for now, just go to sleep, and keep that necklace safe, we will talk again soon, and my name is Yubel..." With that, the voice faded away and left Naruto's mind.

'Wait!' But Naruto was too late, the voice has faded, then he took out the necklace and looked at it, he had two choices, he could either go to his parents and tell them about what happened, or keep it to himself, and keep the necklace safe like the voice asked. After thinking about it, he realized that if he went to his parents, they wouldn't believe anything about his story, and the necklace was from the back of the vault, they wouldn't even believe it came from there.

-Play: Fairy Tail Past Story-

Naruto couldn't help but think about his life, he wondered if his family would even care if he got killed by that mob, he didn't even notice the venom that had entered his voice, nor one of his eyes flashing a menacing golden color before returning to normal. He thought about how his life was being decided for him, how eventually his friends would become ninja with lives and responsibilities of their own and leave him behind to waste away in a dismal abyss of a life, he wondered if this Yubel could help him.

"Yubel..."

He took one last look at the pendant and whispered to himself as he fell asleep;

"It almost looks like, a card..."

* * *

 _The next morning._

Naruto woke up the next morning still partially freaking out about what he did the day before, after all, it was kind of a big deal. But, if the necklace was all the way in the back, then chances are, that nobody would know it was missing, and nobody would believe that a ten year old got into the sacred vault and took the necklace by himself, since they wouldn't know about Yubel.

Speaking of Yubel, Naruto wondered what would happen when they finally met, would she kidnap him, would she take the necklace and kill him? He had no idea, but there was no use worrying about it now, then he realized that today was a "special" day, it was October 10th, his birthday... yay... He hated his birthday, his friends tried to make it better, but the bad feelings outweighed the good, what with his parents completely forgetting about him, everyone else doing the same, the villagers putting on a festival to celebrate the Kyuubi's defeat and celebrating the "miracle triplets" as his siblings were called, yet another day of being ignored.

He walked out into the hallway only to run into his younger brother Menma, "Watch it loser!" He said as he walked down the stairs.

His sisters Natsumi and Nozomi came up next, Natsumi commented first, "Why don't you just disappear? Nobody wants you around anyway."

Nozomi followed up with, "Yeah, why do you even bother anymore, just leave."

Naruto was sick of their shit, "Fine..."

They all looked up at him in confusion, a cold chill settled in their spines as they looked into his golden eyes. Wait, weren't they blue?

Naruto spoke again as he walked past them and toward the library, "I will leave... But when I come back... I'll break all three of you." He didn't even say it as a threat, just a simple fact.

The triplets just dismissed it as him being stupid, he wouldn't really leave, he didn't have it that bad.

Right?

* * *

 _Later, at the party.- Namikaze estate backyard_

Naruto was currently sitting off to the side, watching as his "family" showered his siblings with presents while he got jack. He would have been able to at least bare it if his friends were there, but Ino was being forced to help run her family's stand in the festival, Mikoto had to stay home and take care of a sick Sasuke, Itachi was still out on his mission, Hisana wouldn't be able to get through the door without his mother going full fruit fly on her and the girls, while Sakura was imprisoned in a family day at her house, and Hiruzen was on a diplomatic errand to the fire daimyo' s palace.

Then his father decided he wanted to say something, "Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Everyone stopped to pay attention, even Naruto. " I have decided that my son Menma will become the heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans! And I hope that my three wonderful kids will become great ninja and live long and happy lives."

'What! But that's my right!' Naruto thought angrily, _"Hold on, THREE! That son of a bitch completely forgot about me! How dare they!"_ Naruto could feel a dark power building up inside him, he had felt this before, when he got angry, he felt this power bubble up. He could still remember when it came out during Hinata's kidnapping, he was walking through the forest when he came across a Kumo-nin carrying a knocked out Hinata. He had gotten in the way and told the ninja to put her down, he didn't know what happened, but one moment the Kumo ninja is running off about turning Hinata into breeding stock for her Byakugan, then Naruto got angry.

The next thing he knew, trees were broken, the ground was cracked, and the Kumo-nin was impaled against a tree by a shadowy spike, then he blacked out. He knw at that moment that he had to keep this power suppressed, under control.

"Set it loose..."

'Yubel? What do you mean, the last time I used this power I killed someone!'

"This power, this darkness is a part of you, everyone has a dark side, but most suppress it, some try to defeat it to gain it's power, but those who learn to accept their darkness as a part of themselves become truly strong."

'Accept my darkness?'

"Yes, darkness gets a bad rep because of what people have done with it, but it depends on the user, even the greatest hero can use darkness, and the most evil villain can use light, it is not the power itself, but the people behind the power. Quit restraining yourself, let go..."

Naruto didn't know it, but during that whole conversation, only a single second had passed in the real world, 'Let go and release my power, don't restrain myself...'

-play: fairy tail released power-

"Yeah..." Naruto said as his eyes shifted to gold and he gave a dark smirk.

Black smoky shadow rolled off of Naruto and climbed high into the sky, it was then that everyone was frozen by this power, the experienced ninja were caught off guard and captured in it too, even the Hokage and his wife.

Naruto just looked at them with cold blue eyes and walked straight past them toward the house, he passed through and kept walking straight to the Hyuga compound.

-end song-

* * *

 _The next morning_

Naruto was sitting next to a koi pond in the Hyuga gardens, watching the fish as he thought about his new power, it felt so amazing to let it free, he finally felt whole, Lima a part of himself had been locked away, and was now loose.

He had stayed at the compound for the night, Hisana had been happy to help him through this. He heard something and looked to the side to see all of his friends looking ready to comfort him.

"Naru-chan..." Hisana said softly as Mikoto looked ready to blow a wall of the Namikaze compound way with her yelling at the Namikaze family.

"Naruto-kun, I am so sorry that this happened." Sakura said while putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's fine."

"No it is not fine!" Ino interjected, "Those people pretty much disowned you and they didn't even seem to care!" It was true, by removing Naruto from the position as heir, they had effectively disowned him.

"Naruto-kun, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about," stated the ever stoic Itachi, "you seem more at peace than I have seen in a long time, I think it has something to do with that dark power we heard that you released."

"Dark power? What power Naru-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"I can help with that."

"Yubel?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Who said that!" Sakura yelled as the adults jumped into taijutsu stances.

"I will show you, Naruto-kun, do you still have the necklace?"

"Naruto-kun, what necklace, what's going on!?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I still have it," Naruto said as he pulled out the pendant from his shirt.

"Good, then open the compartment with the eye on it and take out what's inside, then all will be explained."

"Naruto don't, it could be a trap!" Itachi said.

"Please guys, just let me do this." Naruto said as he found the clasp and opened the pendent, inside he saw...

"A card?"

Indeed, it was a card, it had the picture of a creature with purple and black skin, half silver and half blue hair, a third eye, claws on it's right hand, and a monstrous looking left arm, one foot looked like a regular human ons, and the other looked like a dragon foot, last but not least, it had two large dragon-like wings on it's back.

" What is that freaky looking thing?" Leave it to Ino to be as blunt as a mallet.

"That's not very nice, little girl." The creature said as it somehow appeared next to them.

"Who are you! And why does Nii-san have you in his necklace?!" Asked Hanabi, summing up everyone else's questions. This led to Naruto explaining how he got the necklace and the whole voice in his head thing.

"I am Yubel, and I am a duel spirit, Naruto's spirit to be precise." She explained, giving more questions than answers. "Before you start, allow me to finish speaking, I inhabit the card that Naruto is holding, back in ancient times, even before what the Rikudou Sannin would think was ancient, people used to play a game, a game called Duel Monsters." And so Yubel explained about the game, it's rise to popularity, and it's dark roots deep in the shadows of Egypt, and the heroes who worked with spirits to beat the evil back. That is until the Shinju showed up and blew everything to hell, starting humanity over again. She also told about how she was the guardian of an even more ancient entity, the Supreme King of Darkness.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Itachi said, his stoic face broken for once.

"Wait a minute..." Sakura spoke up, "If you are the guardian of this Supreme King, and you're Naruto-kun's duel spirit, then..."

"Nii-san's a freaking King!" Hanabi yelled in excitement.

"I am?" Naruto asked, still trying to take it in.

"Yes you are, I usually am with the next King long before this, but you were harder to find, you look different from the others before you, and it also didn't help that the vault was blocking my communications." At this, Yubel huffed in irritation.

"Why were you locked up in there anyway?" Mikoto asked.

"Tobirama Senju found me and the others and stuck us in the necklace, he sensed our shadow energy and got paranoid." Yubel explained.

"Others?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I wasn't the only one sealed away, there are tons of other cards in the other compartment of the necklace, take a look." And when Naruto looked like Yubel suggested, there was a small storage seal in the compartment. When Naruto opened them, six small leather rectangular pouches and one thinner black metal case popped out.

"The leather cases contain regular cards, while the black one contains certain... 'special' cards, you are nowhere near ready for those ones, but I can start training you on your shadow powers and how to use the cards whenever you're ready, after we fully awaken you of course." Yubel explained with a smile.

"Fully awakened? What does that mean?" Hisana asked.

At this, Yubel took on a more serious face. "The reason that I couldn't find you was because your energy was out of whack, I suspect it was the Kyuubi's doing, he has created a dark version of you in your mind that has all of your supreme King powers, you'll need to confront them to awaken you."

"Well then, let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hold on Naruto-kun, this could be dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, this feels like something I have to do." Naruto said with conviction. The others saw the look in his eye and realized that nothing would stop them, the girls were the first to respond.

"Naruto-kun, be careful!" Ino told him.

"Don't you dare lose to that furball!" Sakura said.

"If you lose, I'll beat you up!" Hanabi said, adding her own two cents.

"Please be okay..." Hinata pleaded.

"I will, and thank you, for everything." Naruto said as he God into a meditative position on a stone in the center of the pond and Yubel returned to her card.

"Okay-sama, would you help me put up a genjutsu around the garden?" Itachi asked his mother.

"Of course." So Mikoto and Itachi got to work weaving their most powerful genjutsu.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto appeared outside a gigantic, Gothic looking castle, he decided to open the door and enter, and as he walked in, he saw that the main room was a cathedral sized throne room, with black marble floors, white Greek columns lining the sides, a blood red carpet leading to a raised Dias at the end, and a black spiked throne in the center. If Naruto had looked around, he would have noticed the Egyptian tapestries lining the walls, and five dragon paintings on the walls, or the long red dragon statue twisting around the ceiling, maybe even the three statues around the throne. But he didn't notice any of those things, no, his attention was drawn to the figure sitting on the steps of the dias, it was another Naruto, only this one had menacing golden eyes and a cruel smile on his lips.

"Well well, you're here. Call me Haou." The now named Haou said.

"So, you're my dark half?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and now... DIE!" Haou said as he fired a blast of darkness. Naruto just stood there as it enveloped him, Haou thought that he had won, so WHY wasn't he out! The , he saw, Naruto was completely fine, still with the same expression on his face.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!" Haou screeched in disbelief. "How did you survive that! It doesn't matter, you won't survive this!" He started firing a huge wave of darkness at Naruto, and he kept firing, he didn't realize that it wasn't working until Naruto's hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed his wrist. "What! How, HOW! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!"

Naruto just looked at him with a small smile, not a smirk, an actual smile. "You don't get it, I already accepted you."

"Wh-what?" Haou was confused.

Naruto just kept smiling, "I already accepted it, you're a part of me, you wouldn't be here if you weren't. You were expecting me to lock you away, weren't you? Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you."

"You... " Haou stood there shocked, then, he smiled, and started fading from the mindscape. "You're alright." Then, he fully disappeared.

Naruto stood there waiting to go back, when he didn't he realized that there must be something else for him to do there.

 **"Well, I didn't expect that."** A deep ominous voice said from the side of the throne room. Naruto looked over and saw an enormous metal gate, blocking a dark room, then he walked over to it. **"I at least expected the typical, 'No you're not me, I'm nothing like you!' Yada yada. But I certainly didn't expect that."** Said the Kyuubi as it walked into the light. Then, the beast's claw shot out of the bars, but stopped short of Naruto's eye by a few centimeters. **"Impressive, to not flinch a bit, you're no ordinary fleshbag. So, got anything to say to me, boy?"**

"I'm much smarter than people think, even if your claw reached me, it couldn't hurt me, you're still behind the seal. Plus, even if you could, you wouldn't kill me, if I died, then so do you." Naruto said to the fox.

 **"You're sharp... Now down to business, I propose a deal between us, I recognize that, like it or not, we're stuck together, so we might as well make the best of it."**

"What are the terms?" Let it be said that Naruto, even as a kid, was no sucker.

 **"I want you to allow me access to your senses, so I can experience the outside world for myself, to let me out of the seal should you ever find a way to do it without killing yourself, and a mental link between us, so we can communicate, and in return I will give you tutoring on chakra techniques and fuinjutsu."**

"You know fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

 **"My last two containers were sealing masters, I can teach you to be one as well."** The Kyuubi said with a smirk. **"Now back to what I bring to the table, I can also allow you access to my chakra, however there are stipulations. I get to decide whether you get chakra or not, and I will judge the situation to decide how much you get. Now, do you accept?"**

"One more thing, why did you attack the village anyway?" Naruto asked.

 **"Tsk, that masked jackass put me under a genjutsu with his sharingan, if I had my choice, I would have left and went to the mountains or something."** Kyuubi said with an irritated expression.

"Well, thank you, and I hope they we can be friends Kyuubi." Naruto said with a smile.

 **"It's Kurama, and another thing, you have a lot to live up to kit, the Supreme King, the blood of the Pharaoh, and that annoying lizard's mark, you've got a busy life ahead."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before he was ejected from the mindscape.

* * *

 _In the Hyuga gardens_

Everyone was talking about what they'd just learned when a stiff wind blew from where Naruto was. They all looked and saw something that they'd never forget. The water was churning as five spectral figures appeared in the shadow rolling off of Naruto, a long red dragon with two mouths, a gigantic blue armored warrior, a golden armored bird-dragon hybrid, a dragon as long as the first made of Crimson, white, and black flames, and last but not least, Yubel herself. After they had faded away, they all looked to see that Naruto was awake, and looked different, his eyes were now a piercing gold, and his hair was definitely unique, it started as a burnt orange color, but turned a chestnut brown about a third of the way down, there was also a fringe going down his face between his right eye and his nose that was a combination of black, gold, and violet, though his whisker marks were still there, but they were darker, more jagged and rough, but it wasn't just his face that had changed, he now had a dull red mark on his arm, which looked like a dragon head.

"Hey guys." He said in a deeper voice than before. Before he was hit with three glomps at once.

"GAH!"

* * *

 _A couple minutes later_

Naruto was currently asking Yubel about what Kurama had said before Naruto left the mindscape. "What did he mean by blood of the pharaoh, and this mark? I remember you telling me about Yugi Moto and his connection to the pharaoh, also about the Crimson Dragon, but why do I have the pharaoh's blood, and the head mark of the Crimson Dragon?"

Yubel struck a thinking pose and said, "I already knew about Yugi's blood in your veins, but I didn't think that it would be potent enough to matter much, the mark and your dark power must have amplified the blood's power. Speaking of the mark, the Crimson Dragon chooses those it believes are worthy to wield it's mark, so it must have had it's eye on you. Being a jinchuuriki and the next Supreme King, it must have just decided to give you it's mark after seeing your life. One thing is for sure though, the signers only appear when something big is happening, the same with the Supreme King, so whatever is happening, Naruto is going to play an important role." After that happy thought, Naruto decided that since they were already dropping bombs, he might as well add one more.

"Guys, there's something I wanted to tell you, I thought about it for a while, and I think it's for the best." Naruto said after successfully prying the girls off of him. "I think that I should leave the village..."

"WHAT!" Everyone besides Itachi yelled.

"Please just let me explain." Naruto pleaded. "If I stay here, I can't train with Yubel because someone would tell the Hokage and I would never be let out of the house again, plus, I've always wanted to be a ninja, but I'll never become one in this village. I feel like if I leave and go somewhere else, then I can finally achieve my dream!" Everyone was thinking about what he had said, and he was right, leaving the village would be the best thing for him.

"But we'll miss you Nii-san!" Hanabi pleaded.

"I know, and I'll miss you guys too, but it's not like we'll never see each other again." Naruto assured the crying seven year old.

"Naru-chan, are you sure that you'll be okay?" Hisana asked quietly.

Naruto looked each of them in the eye and said, "I promise, and I also give you all my word that we'll see meet again, and I never go back on my word."

Then, Hinata walked up to him, "Naruto-kun, promise me one thing."

"Sure Hinata-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked.

She seemed nervous, but took a deep breath and looked Naruto in the eye. "The next time we meet, you have to take me on a date!" She told him loudly.

Naruto, needless to say, was shocked. "Uh, okay, su-"

"Hold on just a minute!" Ino spoke up. "If you take her on a date, then you have to take me on one too!"

"Don't wave me out, I want a date too!" And Sakura makes three.

Naruto sat there in a catatonic state before opening his mouth. "EEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

 _At the Namikaze compound, a little past midnight._

Naruto was taking one last look at his former home, he had just snuck in and helped himself to a few things, like scrolls on the **rasengan** , **Hiraishin** , various sword styles, elemental jutsu, Kage bushin, chakra control, and a beauty of a scroll on increasing a jinchuuriki's ability to withstand a bijuu's corrosive chakra. He had also taken some rations and basic supplies.

He then started on his way to the secret tunnel that Yubel had told him about, on his way, he thought about the day that he'd just spent with his friends, they had made the most of their time together, and even taken a few pictures, the one that Naruto was secretly partial to was the one of Ino, Sakura, and Hinata giving him a kiss on the cheek. One thing though that he didn't know how feel about, was that the girls were going to put up facades at the academy to make people underestimate them, after all, deception was the shinobi's greatest weapon, they had decided that Sakura and Ino would act like rabid fangirls, cue shudder, and Hinata was going to be a shy wall flower, he just hoped that they wouldn't go too overboard. He was sad that he had to leave them behind, but he needed to do this, he absentmindedly wiped a stray tear from his eye as he came upon the wall surrounding Konoha, careful to keep his shadow cover over him, so he wouldn't be spotted by the ANBU guard.

"See that storage shed placed against the wall? Go inside it and there will be a switch on the bottom right corner of the back wall, push it and the door should slide open, and don't worry Naruto-kun, you'll see them again in time." Yubel assured him from her place in the necklace.

Naruto resolved himself and went inside the shed, and sure enough, there was the switch. As he walked through the tunnel, he was thankful that there was one good thing about Yubel having to wander around the village in spirit form for decades, she probably knew more about the village's infrastructure than the village archives. After a few minutes of walking, he came to a dead end with a few steps leading into a hollow wooden tube above him, as he got to it, he found a door and pushed it open. He saw moonlight flood the area, showing him that the tunnel exit was actually a hollowed out tree.

Oh, the cliché was strong.

After looking around for a few minutes, he found the main road and looked back in the direction of Konoha, he vaguely saw the main gate in the distance, and in that moment, the reality of what he'd done caught up with him. He had ran away from home and was now supposed to face the world, he thought for a single moment about going back.

 **"Don't you dare kit! You've gone too far to back out now! Plus, you have me and the dragon lady with you, so you're not alone. You'll feel more and more capable once your training starts, now look back down the road, hold your head high, and move forward! A king must never appear weak in his decisions."** Said Kurama in his strangely motivating way. Then Yubel decided to speak up.

"The furball's right Naruto-kun, you have us with you, and I know you'll meet even more people on your journey.

'Thanks guys, and I should let you know that I've been planning on traveling around the nations for a while before settling somewhere.' Naruto told his two companions.

"That sounds like a good idea./ **Whatever..."** We're the two responses.

As Naruto started walking down the road, he started thinking, and he couldn't' help but wonder what kind of adventures he was going to have, well, one thing was for sure, his life would never be boring for long.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

I hope you guys like this other story, once again, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored.

I already have most of the second chapter done, so it should be here soon.

Review or Yubel will watch you while you sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ride the Wave!

In the last chapter, names were in the Japanese, last name first form, but I changed it in this one. It just got to tedious for me.

Also, I might make up some cards, not anything major, just small ones.

Disclaimer: I o]]don't own Naruto or the Yu-gi-oh! franchise.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni, six years later._

A sixteen year old Naruto was lying down on his sleeping bag, staring up at the roof of his tent, he hadn't changed much over the years, his hair has grown out to reach his mid-back and he had a muscular form that could make hardcore Sasuke fangirls weak at the knees, he had also grown to a tall height of 6'2" making him taller than demn near anyone in his age group. He started thinking about all that had happened over the years. He had began his training with Kurama and Yubel a few days after leaving, his monsters had also taught him how to use a sword, his go-to weapon was **Celestial Sword - Eatos** , and after these six years, he was easily chunin level, and when he strained himself, he was a match for a jounin, as were his two companions in a pinch.

"Naru-kun, breakfast is ready. Come get some!" Cried a soft female voice from outside.

"In a minute!" Naruto called back. "Now then, why are you in my sleeping bag Aki-chan?" He asked the beautiful girl who was half on him and laying her head on his chest.

"I just wanted to be close to you Naru-koi, and now that you're awake, I want to be even closer..." Akiza said lowly as she slid up and kissed him, Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back. Naruto could do this because his three other girlfriends back in Konoha had given him the okay, yes, as in plural, he had sent his friend winged kuriboh to give the girls each a card after about a year on the road so that they could communicate through them. After a lot of talking, the girls had decided that they wanted to date Naruto for real, and even though he hadn't seen them for years, Naruto loved them as if they were right there with him. They had also told him that if he came across any other girls that he truly loved, then they would love to have more sisters. Of course, they wanted to meet the other girls, but that would be a little complicated right then. But Naruto knew that the two groups would get along well. He was pulled out of his musings by Akiza putting a little more passion into the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth, and he responded in kind.

"Will you wake up already!" Said the voice from before as a cute sky blue haired girl poked her head through the tent flap. Before she gained an atomic blush on her face. "Akiza! Stop that, it's way to early for your weird shenanigans!" She scolded.

Akiza broke the kiss and said. "Fine, you can be such a killjoy Luna." Said Akiza as she got up and started getting ready, showing Naruto that she was only wearing her black lace bra and panty set.

Naruto got up as well and put his armor on. "Do you have to do that every morning Aki-chan?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Akiza said with a smirk as she left the tent. Naruto started thinking about when he met the slightly psychotic beauty.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Four years ago, small village in Tetsu no Kuni_

 _Naruto had just got his new armor put on, and boy was it awesome, it was a bit like the original Supreme king's armor. It had the same lower body look, with a few modifications,the knee spikes were gone, and the cloth flaps around the waist were gone, plus his six decks were placed on his belt, three on each side, while the special metal case was in the seal on his necklace, which was tucked into his shirt. The upper body was more modified however, the shoulder pads and sleeves were gone, the gauntlets had been made fingerless, all of the armor was thinner and more conforming, and last but not least, the red cape was gone, and had been replaced by a red piece of cloth attached to either side of his waist and the back, hanging down behind him to his knees, with a face mask attached to hide his whisker marks. He had been working for a famous armor smith for the last few weeks to get it, the man had wanted to know why Naruto's parents weren't with him, and Naruto couldn't come up with a story that the man believed, so he told the man the truth, and then he told Naruto that if he worked in the shop for a few weeks, then he would make Naruto some armor free off charge, so Naruto took it._

 _Now back to the plot! Naruto was walking along when he felt something strange, he had discovered his sensing ability a few months ago, and decided to find out what it was, if felt familiar, but he just couldn't place it. And as he followed it, he came upon..._

 _A mental hospital?_

 _"This will be an interesting experience." Yubel spoke up from the necklace._

* * *

 _Sitting in a dark windowless room was a girl of about twelve years old, sitting on a bed, with long maroon hair that covered most of her face, coffee brown eyes, and was wearing a hospital gown, she had a defeated look that should never be seen on a child's face._

 _Akiza didn't know what to do, her powers were getting harder to control by the day, and the accommodations didn't help. She hated the hospital, and she hated her mother with a passion, she had put Akiza in the town orphanage, because she was ashamed. When Akiza was young, she had learned the truth that her mother never wanted her. Akiza was an accident created from a drunken depressed mistake, when her mother had dropped Akiza off at the orphanage and told her that she would be back to get her in a little bit, Akiza had been naive enough to believe her. But she waited like a good little girl._

 _That was five years ago._

 _Then, her powers came, she had killed an older boy that had tried to rape her, she didn't mean to, she just wanted him to go away! But then the vines stabbed him so fast, Akiza didn't know what to do!_

 _The matron decided to lock her away, the doctors still came to try and talk to her, but she never talked to them, the only reason that she hadn't gone insane was because of the little white and blue talking slugs that would visit her. They couldn't stay for long though, because their summoner wouldn't like them being there. She used to pray for her mother to come get her, now... Akiza wanted out so she could hunt the bitch down. She had at first thought that her mother had come for her, but didn't know where to find her, but then she realized that the hospital was only a few blocks down from the orphanage, an her mother could easily get the location out of the matron. Some part of her still loved her mother, but there was only so much a person could take before they snapped._

 _Akiza was dangerously close to that line._

 _She was starting to think about just giving up, and trying to kill herself, until **he** came._

 _"You look like you could use a friend." Naruto stated as he got rid of his shadow cover, sneaking through the facility had been ridiculously easy, but he was surprised that this girl was the source of that power._

 _"Wh-who are you! Go away!" Akiza yelled, scared. Naruto started walking closer. "No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" As Akiza yelled this, black vines crashed through the wall from the outside and nearly impaled Naruto, but he was faster. Akiza started crying and got ready for the end, she was scared out of her mind, he was obviously a ninja, so maybe he was here to kill the witch, or take her to his village as a weapon, or worse. That is, until a gentle hand caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away. She looked up and saw that he wasn't looking at her with fear and hate like everyone else, he looked at her with compassion and warmth._

 _"Now tell me, why is a beautiful girl like you crying in a place like this?" She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him, so she let it all go, she dove into his chest and cried her heart out while telling him everything, until she fell asleep in his arms._

 _Naruto for his part was pissed, not at the girl, but at her mother, Akiza didn't deserve this, nobody did. Naruto decided that he was going to help her, so he scooped her up into his arms princess style and walked out of the hospital, of course doctors and nurses tried to stop him, but he just blasted then away with his power._

 _As he walked out of the hospital and back to the inn, he noticed something that nearly made him drop Akiza. On her arm was a pair of dull, red claw marks, like his head mark._

 _"She's a signer?" he whispered to himself._

 _"Well that's interesting."_ _Yubel said from her card._

 _"What?"_

 _"It used to be that there were two claw marks, she has one mark with both claws. That means that either there's a new signer symbol, or that there are only four signers now."_

 **"No use thinking about it, just focus on getting the girl some help."**

 _With that, Naruto kept going on his path, his mind plagued with thoughts about the signers and the future._

 _Another thing that was on Naruto's mind was Akiza's mother, he thought he knew who she was, even though Akiza hadn't mentioned her name. A Konoha ninja had been absent for eight years, starting a bit before the Kyuubi attack, and if the time frame was correct, along with what Akiza told Naruto about her, and the plant abilities, there was only one woman who it could be._

 _Tsunade Senju._

* * *

 _Flashback End._

Naruto had taken Akiza to an actual shrink to help her, and after convincing her that the doctor wouldn't hurt her, Naruto got Akiza to open up to him. As it turned out, Akiza wasn't obsessed with him because of hero-worship, like Naruto had thought. She instead saw him as a kindred spirit, and the one person who could understand her. After a few months, she had gotten less clingy and started showing more of her real self, and Naruto had actually started to fall for her, plus the girls in Konoha had approved of her after hearing her story. Naruto had also given Akiza a very special card, so that they could have a mental link.

Naruto and Akiza left the tent and went out to sit by the fire with Luna, speaking of Luna, the two had met her about a year into their trip. She had been born with incredible psychic powers. Her parents were nobles who wanted to use Luna's power to control everyone with blackmail stolen from their own minds. She had refused, so they had abandoned the thirteen year old Luna to an orphanage, taking her twin brother with them, and disowned her.

Naruto and Akiza had met her when they were passing by, they saw her sitting alone, the other kids were laughing at her and calling her a freak, so the two beat all of them into the ground and took Luna to get something to eat. After hearing her story, then they had asked her if she wanted to go with them, what happened next was very interesting.

* * *

 _Flashback... Again!_

 _Sitting in a booth at a small cafe were three teenagers, Naruto, Akiza, and a new addition, a girl with sky blue hair, olive green eyes, and a pale complexion._

 _"So, how about it?" Naruto asked while Akiza was looking at Luna with a small smile, Akiza had gotten better, but was still learning to interact with people. "Want to come along with us?"_

 _"I-I don't know... Could you give me a second to think about it?" Luna asked quietly._

 _Naruto simply smiled and said, "Of course." Then through the link to Akiza with their cards. " Akiza don't be alarmed, but she's going to read our minds, probably to see if we're tricking her, just let her in, it's alright, we three are all the same." Akiza was understandably scared, but Naruto's assurance helped her calm down._

 _Then they felt it, Luna was ghosting her way through their minds, Naruto thought that she was almost as good as Yubel, he had heard that the best Yamanaka couldn't make themselves this stealthy, that's why the target had to be restrained, because someone would know that they were in. But Luna, Naruto had amazing mental defenses from his training, but he could barely feel her slip by, granted he was letting her, but it was still impressive._

 _ **"Damn, she's good at this."** Kurama said from the mindscape._

 _After a few minutes, Luna stopped, and for whatever reason, she had a huge blush on her face, then she spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, I'm sorry for reading your minds, and if the offer is still open, then I would love to go with you." She had a pleading look in her eyes._

 _Naruto was going to say something, but Akiza beat him to it. "Welcome to the family!"_

 _It was then that the three noticed something, their forearms were glowing red. They each brought their arms up to see that Naruto's head mark was glowing, Akiza's claw marks were too, and a mark on Luna was too!_

 _She had a mark in the form of a U-shape, with a line inside it every few inches, one end was flat, while the other was pointed._

 _"What is this!" Luna said with some fear in her voice._

 _Naruto took a moment to explain the signers to her, and she calmed down a bit._

 _"Well, there is a new mark. It looks like the dragon's body, must have been made to add a sense of completeness and balance to the dragon, or to give it a more solid form."_

* * *

 _Flashback End._

Whatever Luna had seen in the two's heads, she had gained a small crush on the Supreme King, which had only grown after the three had started traveling, and the Konoha girls were okay with Luna too!

The two girls had definitely grown up during their trip. Akiza now had a curvy figure that would make a supermodel green with envy, she wore a drill-like hair clip to keep the hair out of her eyes, and it also helped to keep her chakra suppressed, she had great control over her mokuton now, the suppression was mostly to travel unnoticed and have a trump card when it was taken off, she was wearing an outfit that looked amazing on her, and fit her to a T (Her everyday 5ds outfit). Luna had her hair longer, almost down to the small of her back, and wore a new outfit. She wore a pink shirt with a few buttons on top, elbow length sleeves, and was longer in the back than the front. White short shorts with a black leather belt, White, knee length ninja sandals, a medical pouch on the back of her waist, and white elbow-length fingerless gloves.

"They still don't have shit on me." Yubel commented.

The three companions say down to breakfast and once more went over their choice, they had decided to become Kiri ninja. They had heard that the rebels had won the war and that the new Mizukage was a kind woman who would lay her life down for her men, they hoped that she would accept them.

* * *

 _On the road to Kirigakure_

The three ninja hopefuls were on their way to Kiri, well at least they would be, if they hadn't run into three ex-Kiri ninja.

Let's call them dumbasses #1,2, and 3 shall we?

1, who was the leader, looked at them and said, "I'm going to go out on limb and say that you three are bloodline users who're trying to get into Kiri, well that's not going to happen."

At this, 3 spoke up. "Even if they're not, we could just kill the boy and take the girls." He said with a lecherous grin.

"I like that idea." 2 agreed.

This was going to be brutal.

* * *

 _One brutal minute later_

"That was pathetic." Naruto said as Akiza was spouting off obscenities at the dead ninja while kicking them.

"Maybe they were flunkies?" Luna said while secretly wanting to join Akiza.

The three were used to death now, they had killed bandits that had tried to rob them, or other things. They had problems with it at first, but now they knew that it was a necessary evil.

"Well, that was fun to watch." Said a new voice from the mist said as someone stepped into the kids' view. It was a short woman with long red hair, and two parts sticking up with a Kiri headband on her forehead. With a baggy green pinstripe shirt, white obi, black baggy hakama-like pants, ninja sandals with blue leg warmers, and, two unique swords on her back.

"Ringo Ameyuri!" Luna called with considerable fear in her voice, after all, she had read the bingo book, she knew what this woman was capable of.

"So you know who I am, well then, what are you kiddies doing here?" She asked while giving them a bloodthirsty smirk.

"We're here to become Kiri ninja, got a problem bitch?" Leave it to Akiza.

Rings only smirked and said, "I like you! And judging by how you took apart those flunkies, you seem strong enough, so let me burn these piles of shit and I'll take you to see Mizukage-sama."

"That's it?" Naruto seemed confused.

"We just got done with a war, we need new blood. Now follow me new meat." Ringo explained as she started walking away from the now burning corpses.

The three looked at each other and decided to follow. After all, they wanted to be ninja, and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman talking to the Mizukage on their behalf was a big deal.

* * *

 _Mizukage Tower_

"Of course you can join!" The ever-bubbly Kage said with a closed eye expression.

"Seriously? Just like that? No probationary period? No background?" Luna asked the busty kunoichi.

"Oh, I already know all about you." She said with a smile.

"What!? How?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"The Sandaime Hokage called in a favor to the fire daimyo who called in a favor to the water daimyo who called in a favor to me, and I had ninja who couldn't fight keep an eye on you sometimes." The Mizukage explained with a wink.

"Jiji..." Naruto groaned lowly with a deadpan expression.

"Well, anyway, you kids can take these..." The Mizukage said as she tossed them some Kiri headbands. Naruto tied his onto his waist, Akiza put it on over her choker, and Luna put her's on her arm. "I'll show you around the village later, in the meantime, Rin-chan can get you settled, you can stay with me until you earn enough money to get a place of your own."

She game them a caring smile. "I promise, you three have a home here."

* * *

 _One week later, Kirigakure_

Naruto, Luna, and Akiza had been in the village for a week and they were already feeling at home. One thing though the Mizukage, or Mei, as she liked to be called, didn't mention to them was that she only had one other bedroom set up, and it only had a king-sized bed. Naruto didn't complain, neither did Luna, and Akiza nearly squeezed the life out of Mei with a hug.

Another thing was that the three were now a gennin team with Ringo as their sensei. Speaking of Ringo, she and Akiza got along a little too well, Naruto had picked up some useful sword skills from her, and a few on dual-wielding, Luna had learned how to be more effective in a fight and keep cool under pressure.

And as it stands, the four were standing in the Mizukage's office, ready to receive their first mission.

"Alright you four, it's time for your first mission." She said.

 **"Finally some damn action!"** Kurama raged from the seal.

"Hush you." Yubel commented.

"What's our mission boss-lady?" Ringo asked her best friend.

At this, Mei took on a more serious face, something that the team did as well. "We have recently learned that Nami no Kuni has been taken over by a tyrant named Gato. A resident of wave came to us with this information, and you are to protect her and her family, as well as assassinating Gato of given the chance. She has told me that her father is building a bridge that will break Nami free from Gato's control, make sure that this bridge is completed. This is an A-rank mission, do you accept?"

"Hai, Mizukage-sama!"

Mei smiled. "Good, Ao! Bring in the client!

In walked a pretty dark-haired woman and a small boy. "Hello, my name is Tsunami, and this is my son, Inari. My father went to buy some more supplies, so I decided to hire some protection."

Then, Inari spoke up. "They're just going to die... They can't beat Gato."

The team could see that the kid was hurt pretty bad, probably lost someone to Gato.

Mei then spoke up. "I don't know... They might surprise you~. "

And so they left for Nami, with the newly christened 'Team Black Garden' left with Tsunami and Inari in tow. The ninja were busy telling Inari about feats they accomplished, and he was starting to perk up more and more.

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni, Tsunami's house_

After a few days of traveling, the group had arrived at Tsunami's house. On the way, Tsunami had told them about what happened to Kaiza, and why Inari was so disillusioned when it came to heroes until he met them. They had arrived and found that Tsunami's house was actually an old inn.

Anyway, Naruto had just finished setting a few Sinister Serpents around outside to keep watch. And he didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this mission.

* * *

 _About a mile away_

Anko Mitarashi was having a bad day, first, her team, team 8 consisting of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata (shippuden outfits) had been give their first C-rank after graduating the academy, they just had to protect a bridge builder! But then it all went downhill from there, first they had ran into the demon brothers, then, she sent for backup, then they had been attacked by Zabuza Momochi, then she had been trapped by said ninja.

Thank Kami that Kushina and the triplets, team 11, had shown up, then Zabuza had been killed by a hunter-nin.

Kushina was wearing her regular jounin attire, Menma still looked like a mini-Minato, he had on a green t-shirt, a white hoodie, his headband on his forehead, and black ninja sandals and ANBU pants, with a katana on his back. Nozomi had her red hair in a high ponytail, half lidded blue eyes, she was wearing a red kimono with bare shoulders and biker shorts, with a ninjato on her back, and black high-heeled sandals. Natsumi was wearing a blue belly shirt, a white jacket that came down to just below her bust, a black short skirt with biker shorts underneath, a tanto on her hip, blue sandals, with her blonde, slightly spiky hair going down to her thighs and violet eyes sparkling.

Back to Anko, now she was nearly passed out and being supported by Sakura and Ino, while Tazuna was showing them the way to his house, Sakura and Ino were arguing over Sasuke again, Hinata was being shy as Menma tried to be suave with her, Kushina was talking to Tazuna , and the triplets were in a triangle formation around them all.

Anko sometimes cursed getting this team, she had been stuck with the three girls because the Hokage thought that having two confident girls with Hinata would break the girl out of her shell, and that being away from Sasuke would help Sakura and Ino. Plus having a competent Kunoichi as their sensei would motivate them. Kurenai had been pissed that she didn't get the team she wanted, and Anko didn't want to be a sensei, so they had tried getting the team moved to Kurenai, but the Hokage wouldn't have it. It wasn't Anko's fault she was stronger than her besty!

She just couldn't shake the feeling that this mission was going to be even more trouble.

* * *

 _Tazuna's house._

Tsunami opened the door to see her father, and a group of Konoha ninja, great. "Oh, hi dad, you hired ninja, I thought that you were just getting supplies."

Tazuna Got a sheepish grin and said. "Well, I didn't want you to worry, why? Is it a problem."

"Well, it might be, you see... I hired ninja too..."  
The Konoha teams stopped and stood there.

Finally Kushina asked. "From where?"

Tsunami responded with. "Kiri, I thought that since the war was over, then they could send us some help..."

Anko sighed. "Well, we might as well meet them, I mean, we're going to have to work together."

"Well, well, well..." Ringo said stepping into view. "If it ain't the red bitch and her litter!"

"Oh, great! As if Zabuza wasn't bad enough!" Kushina moaned.

"Zabu-chan's here too?" Ringo's grin only widened. "Great, now I can drag his dumb ass back after the bridge is done, now come on in and meet some real gennin." She said as she turned and walked back to the living room.

So they all went in and met Ringo's team, a bit miffed at her comment.

And what they saw surprised them.

"So you can seriously pull out a man's pancreas through his tear duct?!" Akiza asked Luna.

"Yep, it'd be difficult, but it's possible." Luna responded.

Two seriously beautiful girls.

Then they noticed the new arrivals, and Luna had to mentally restrain Akiza from attacking four of them. Naruto was currently upstairs placing cards around the house, but he had surely sensed them by now. And after doing the introductions, they were all sitting around the living/dining room, Luna and Akiza were sitting on a couch while everyone else was at the table.

Meanwhile, Menma was trying to come up with a way to suavely hit on the two girls. After all, he needed to take multiple wives to restore his clans, they all could feel the power on the girls.

Menma decided to try something simple. "So, how would you two like to-"

"I'm sorry, we're not interested." Luna cut him off.

"Buzz off pretty boy." Two guesses who that was. Nozomi and Natsumi would have defended their brother, but after seeing so many fangirls at the academy and around the village, it was nice to see fellow kunoichi.

Kushina, not so much.

"And what the hell is wrong with my son!"

Akiza responded with. "How about the fact that he looks I should be squealing in joy at his mere presence."

Ringo was watching like her favorite show was on.

Kushina was about ready to pounce, "Why you little..."

"Now, now, let's all at least try to get along." Said the black armored gennin as he descended the steps. He then looked over to the Konoha girls, "Hello there..." He said as he glided his way toward them, Nozomi and Natsumi were preparing for the crappy pick-up lines that they had heard countless times before, that is until he walked straight past them without even looking at them. The Konoha teams all looked with wide eyes as he took Sakura's, Ino's, and Hinata's hands and kissed them one by one through the mask. "My name is Haou Moto, and what are your names... My dears?"

The girls couldn't believe it, Naruto-kun was here, they just watched as he walked towards them, and secretly took pleasure in seeing the Namikaze bitches' faces. Then when he got to them and talked to them!

 _'I think I just lost my virginity!"_ Sakura said in her mind, after hearing his voice and seeing him in person after years, she was barely able to stand! Then she remembered that they were supposed to act like they didn't know each other. "Um, hi, I'm S-Sakura Haruno." She said with a blush.

 _"So hot! Must. Not. Jump."_ Ino thought with a considerable amount of strain, "Hello~, Ino Yamanaka at your service!"

 _"Don't faint, please don't faint!"_ Hinata pleaded with an atomic blush on her face, "N-n-nice to m-meet y-y-you. I'm H-h-hinata H-hyuga." This was the first time in years that Hinata's stutter was completely real.

The Konoha ninja couldn't believe what they were seeing, not only had someone _not_ hit on Nozomi or Natsumi, but the girls seemed flustered by him!

Menma was pissed! He had been trying to get that close to Hinata for years, he had a crush on her ever since he saw her at the first day of the academy! Now this guy came in and got that close to her without being hit by one of her reflex juken strikes!

Yes, Menma. It's totally a reflex.

Not to mention that he had two hardcore Sasuke fangirls blushing and flustered.

This was a sign of the apocalypse!

"I hope that we can all get along until the mission is over." Naruto said as he walked over to the couch that his teammates were sitting on and plopped down in between them as they cuddled up to his sides, something that earned everyone's attention, but nobody commented.

"Speaking of Zabu-chan, how's he doing?"Ringo decided to ask.

"He's dead." Menma said, looking like he had done it himself.

Ringo looked surprised at this. "Seriously? How'd he die?"

"A hunter-nin got him with a couple of senbon to the neck, then took the body away." Sakura said, while hoping to Kami that this would get her damn teammates to start thinking more, pretending to be a fangirl was getting harder and harder with how the triplets thought they were Kami's gifts to the nations, not so much the girls, but Menma was insufferable, and his mother doing nothing to stop it.

"He's alive./Alive./Totally alive./ What do they teach at the Konoha academy, everything but how to be a ninja?" In order; Luna, Ringo, Naruto, and Akiza.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked, already not liking Akiza, and still miffed about what Naruto did. (When I address him, it'll be Naruto, but when anyone who doesn't know his real name does, they'll call him Haou.)

"Senbon are used for hitting pressure points, it's more likely that the hunter-nin was a fake working for Zabuza, and just put him into a death-like state to take him away, you did know something was up when the hunter took the body away instead of burning it, right?" Luna told them, while thinking that Konoha had really gone downhill in the past few years.

They're silence was her answer.

"Well, then!" Ringo seemed like she had a devious idea. "We should establish which team gets to assume command of this joint mission, I propose a little fight..."

"Hah! Our sensei will kick your ass!" Natsumi claimed enthusiastically.

"Oh, no, not between us..." Ringo's grin only got wider. "I say our gennin decide it. Three one on one matches, I'll even let you shoes who fights who! Not that it'll matter."

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Natsumi accepted for them.

"Why not? Could be fun!" Anko consented. Kushina meanwhile was thinking about how fun seeing Ringo's defeated face would be when her kids destroyed her gennin.

Tazuna ust took out a new bottle of Saki, "I think I'll need this now."

Tsunami however smacked him with a frying pan and said, "Not today Tou-san, this is your punishment for lying to me about where you were going."

Inari only leaned over to Naruto, "Kaa-chan can be scary when she wants to be."

Anko walked up to the father-daughter duo, "Can I have it?"

* * *

 _Later, out in the forest._

"The first match will be Luna vs Natsumi!" Ino said acting as the referee. "Are both fighters ready?" She asked receiving a nod from both girls. "Hajime!"

Natsumi started off by rushing Luna at average speed, thinking that she would win easily. Then she started to slow down. _'Where did this headache come from?'_ She wondered as the splitting pain made her stop and hold her head. Meanwhile Luna was thinking about her opponent. ' _No mental defenses at all, that's just idiotic! They must think that nobody but their Yamanaka clan can use mental techniques. Wow, looks like Konoha has started getting arrogant.'_ She then realized that her opponent was passed out. _'Again, wow.'_

* * *

 _With the spectators._

"What the fuck just happened!?" Menma so eloquently put it.

"Well, looks like you don't even bother training your gennin's mental defenses. How sad." Ringo taunted with a smirk.

'Mental defense?' The rest of the Konoha group thought.

* * *

 _Field._

Nozomi stepped into the ring with Akiza, both with smirks on their faces,

Ino then asked. "Are both fighters ready?" Again receiving a pair of nods. "Hajime!"

Akiza decided to start off by pointing two of her fingers at the ground beneath Nozomi and bringing them up to point at her. Then, a thin pillar of rock shot up and nailed Nozomi right in the chin.

As Nozomi was in the air, she regained her bearings and went through a few handsigns, **"Water style: Gunshot Jutsu!** She called out and shot a large ball of water at Akiza, who merely stomped her foot and watched as a wall of earth came up to block the water. As the wall receded, Akiza saw that Nozomi was clinging to the side of a tree with chakra and smirked devilishly. **"Wood Style: Binding Tree Jutsu!"** Akiza called out as the tree came to life and bound Nozomi to its trunk.

 _'Mokuton! It can't be!'_ Nozomi thought before another branch smacked her in the side of her head and knocked her out.

* * *

 _Spectators_

"Well, look at that, two down." Ringo said, not sounding surprised in the least. "And that means that we have command."

"How in the FUCK, does that girl have MOKUTON?!" A shocked Kushina yelled as she tried to pick up her jaw from the ground.

Not just from the mokuton, but also that two of Konoha's supposed 'Miracle Three' had been curb stomped.

Ringo gave her a deadpan look, "Oh sure, let me explain my student's techniques to you in great detail." She said with a voice soaked in sarcasm.

Kushina only stormed off while Anko was struggling to hold her laughter in.

* * *

 _The next day._

The three ninja teams were currently having breakfast. The girls, minus Nozomi, Natsumi, and Kushina, were talking animatedly amongst themselves,with Naruto joining in here and there, but he was mostly talking to Tazuna. One thing that confused team 11 and Anko was the Sakura and Ino hadn't mentioned one thing about Sasuke, and Hinata was much more outgoing than usual.

After everyone had finished, Ringo decided to speak, "Okay! Time to get everything squared away. We need someone to guard the old man, who volunteers?"

Kushina spoke up, "We will."

"Fine." Ringo didn't have a problem with that, it would give her more time to hunt down Zabu-chan.

* * *

 _On a street in the Village._

The girls of teams 8 and black garden were currently accompanying Tsunami and Inari to the market to buy some groceries. team 11 plus Naruto was guarding the bridge, though Naruto was accompanying Tazuna to a store to get supplies, and lastly, Ringo and Anko were scouting around for Zabuza's or Gato's bases. The girls had stayed outside the store to keep watch and talk.

"So..." Ino asked as she leaned in to Akiza and Luna, "Either of you know what Naruto looks like under that armor?"

Akiza gave a smirk, "Hard six pack abs, thin wiry muscles, a face that looks like it was carved from stone, and based on what I've felt in the mornings when I sneak into his sleeping bag, he's huge."

The girls took a minute to digest that, Luna was blushing, while team 8 had to restrain themselves from drooling.

Tsunami and Inari came out and they were about to leave before they heard a commotion coming from a few streets away, Tsunami had decided to check it out, so the rest went with her.

When they arrived, they saw Tazuna staring at something while throwing his saki bottle away, a humongous buffet that people were flocking to, and of course, Naruto playing with some little kids while a bunch of small adorable monsters played with them too.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier, with Naruto and Tazuna._

Naruto and Tazuna had been looking around for an hour before they found a store that still had the supplies they wanted. Naruto felt someone trying to take one of his card cases, he whipped around and saw...

A small girl with a scared look in her eyes.

Naruto looked around and saw a bunch of other kids watching from hiding places, he knelt down and placed his hand on the girl's head. She flinched as if expecting him to hurt her, but Naruto only gave her a smile and took out a card from one of his cases. It had a cartoonish picture of a huge buffet in a castle hall.

"You look hungry. How would you and your friends like to have all you can eat?" The girl looked up at him with confusion.

Naruto only held up the card and said, **"Spell: Royal Banquet."**

The card glowed and exploded in light, when it cleared, there was a massive buffet table in the center of the street, there was enough food to feed an army!

Naruto was smiling as everyone ran to get their fill, and on a darker note, he was silently waiting for his chance to make Gato suffer for this.

Naruto blinked as that entered his head, a side effect of his power was that he sometimes had dark impulses go through his head. Every element had personality traits attached, and darkness had violence and anger. He usually pushed them aside, but there were some that were like a screaming voice in his head. Darkness was dangerous, even to it's king.

He also thought about his card abilities, he could play a spell one of two ways; he could either only activate their effects, or he could summon what was on the card. Like he'd done with the banquet.

Speaking of summoning, he saw that the kids were happily eating their fill, he thought that they would need something else to cheer them up. So, he took out some more cards and said, **"Summon: Kuriboh, Kuribon, Winged Kuriboh, Hanewata."** He then watched as the four small monsters popped out of their cards and waddled over to the kids. They were a little afraid at first, until Kuriboh tripped on his own feet, after the kids had a good laugh, they started playing with the monsters.

It was a few minutes later that Naruto found himself telling stories to the kids, and some older people too, he decided to tell them Yugi's story, he had just gotten done with duelist kingdom when he saw the girls walk around the corner and spot him.

He waved to them and eventually everything turned into a big festival.

* * *

 _A few hours later._

Naruto stood off to the side as the last of the buffet was finished off, everyone in Wave had turned up! Plus team 11 along with Ringo and Anko, who were currently passed out on the floor. Thankfully Naruto had more than enough chakra to replenish the table many times, it was then that he heard an upbeat and bubbly voice speak up beside him, "That was a nice thing you did Naru-chan!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to look at the blue and pink clad spirit, "When did you pop up Mana-chan?"

The once most famous female in duel monsters merely giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, "You know that I never reveal my secrets."

Naruto sighed at the Dark Magician Girl's antics, they had met when Naruto was going through his cards, they had become fast friends. She had decided to go by Mana since Dark Magician Girl was a lot to say, she had said that the pharaoh's childhood friend was named that, and she and DMG looked scarily alike.

"You know... For the king of all things shadow and darkness, you're a really nice guy Naru-chan." Mana commented with a finger on her chin as she started to float up.

Naruto only gave her a look and said, "I may be the king of darkness, but I'm not evil... or unfeeling. These people have had their lives turned upside down, I wanted to cheer them up. So sue me."

Mana just started to go back to her card, but before she did, she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and said, "Naruto, you're destined for great things, and I want you to know that I and my fellow spirits will stand by you to the end. By the way, is it just me, or would your bluenette friend become insta-besties with Kisara?" With that, Mana was back in her card.

Naruto stood there looking at the ground for a minute before shaking his head, "With that thought, time to head back to the house."

Naruto was walking down the street before he heard someone jogging up beside him, he had to restrain himself from giving in to the dark impulses and hurting her.

"Mind if I walk back with you Moto-san?" The kimono clad Namikaze sister asked with a small smile.

Naruto had pushed his impulses back and thought about it. She might have been horrible to him when they were kids, but he wasn't going to kill her for it, "Not at all."

They were walking for a few minutes before Nozomi spoke up, "I don't understand you..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What about me confuses you?" She seemed... different... from the last time he saw her.

"You have an air of darkness and foreboding around you, but people seem naturally drawn to you. You put on that huge buffet for no reason, and you have abilities like nothing I've ever seen. Lastly, you seem... familiar to me in some way..."

"I didn't put on that buffet for no reason. Those people needed help, should I have had any other reason?

Nozomi gained a sad smile on her face, "I wish I was that compassionate... Maybe if I was... he would still..."

Naruto only looked at her, "Something on your mind?"

Nozomi snapped out of her mood as they made it back to the house, "It's nothing, sorry to bother you." She said as she walked up to the room she shared with her sister, mother, and brother.

Naruto stood in the dining room and stared at the top of the stairs, _"Could she have been talking about me? Not likely..."_ he thought as he walked up to his team's own room.

Before he got to sleep, he heard the door open and saw Akiza and Luna come in, Akiza spoke first, "We saw her go after you... Are you okay Naru-koi?"

Luna followed up as she started getting ready for bed, "Did she say anything?"

Naruto turned his back to give them some privacy, "Nothing to set me off... I think she noticed that I was gone though."

Akiza seemed surprised, "Really? Didn't you say that she was a major bitch when you were kids?"

"Yeah, she was... That's what confuses me."

Luna gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "It's okay, we're right here."

* * *

 _Team 11's room, later that night._

Nozomi lye awake in her room as her sibling slept away, they had come back a while before. She was thinking about what had happened at home a few years before... when she and her sister had discovered that their brother was gone.

* * *

 _Flashback - a month after Naruto left Konoha._

 _Nozomi and Natsumi were worried, they hadn't even seen their Nii-sama_ _in an entire month! They acted like they didn't care about him, but they loved him just as much as the rest of the family. They had thought that by being mean to him that they could motivate him to show their parents how awesome he was! He had always been the best at their games until they had started using their training, yet another plan to get him motivated. Though Menma was just doing it to be mean. It was nowhere near perfect, but they were five when they started! They couldn't think of anything else!_

 _Anyway, the two were standing outside his room in the house, they were about to knock on his door and ask how he was. The two were worried that he as all alone in there and they had decided to drop their stupid plan and give their Nii-sama the love he deserved._

 _Sorry girls, too late._

 _They knocked on his door and waited for an answer, when they didn't get one, they knocked again and Natsumi called out, "Nii-sama?"_

 _They looked at each other and decided to go in, so they pushed the door open and walked into darkness._

 _As their eyes adjusted, they looked around and saw that the windows were blocked with blackout curtains. It was nearly pitch black, the only light was coming from the sunlight streaming in from the open door. They scoured every inch that they could see for the blonde, but they never found him. So they ran out into the back yard screaming, "NII-SAMA'S GONE!"_

 _When they reached the yard, their parents were looking at them in confusion, and their brother just gave a huff, their father said, "What are you two talking about? Menma-chan's right here."_

 _Kushina gave an amused smile and the three walked past the girls toward the kitchen, "Come on you two, it's time for lunch!"_

 _The girls shared a confused look as Natsumi spoke up, "Tou-chan and Kaa-chan didn't forget about Nii-san did they?"_

 _Nozomi just got more downtrodden, "I guess they did..."_

 _They shared a moment in silence before looking into each other's eyes and proclaiming in sync, "We'll just find him and bring him home!" Before they went back into the house, they didn't tell their parents because they knew that Naruto wouldn't want them to, so they vowed to find their Nii-sama and make up for their horrible mistakes._

* * *

 _Flashback - end._

Nozomi sighed as she replayed that day in her head for what felt like the thousandth time, she looked over at her sister to find Natsumi staring at her.

Natsumi said, "Thinking about that day again?"

Nozomi nodded her head and asked, "Do you think that we'll ever find him?"

They looked at each other and said with the synchronicity that they were known for, "Definitely..."

So the sisters went back to sleep, not knowing that their mother had heard everything, and that the wheels in her head were turning, she thought that they meant an old friend, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was about to get a rude wakening that would turn her world upside down.

* * *

 _The next day._

Naruto sighed as he walked through the woods around the village, he had nothing to do today. He had set some serpents around the inn, team 11 was watching Tazuna and the bridge, and Ringo, Anko and the girls were off scouting for Gato's base and gathering information.

Naruto walked into a clearing and saw that he wasn't alone in the woods, there was also a girl there. She had long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a pink sleeveless yukata, she noticed him and gave him a smile, though Naruto noticed that her eyes widened a fraction at the sight of his headband, "Hello there."

Naruto responded in kind, "Hello, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. I'll leave you be."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'm just gathering herbs."

Naruto knelt down, "Would you like some help?"

Sha gave another smile, "Thank you, I would appreciate it."

They gathered the herbs in silence, and when they were done, the sun had started to set, "Well, it was nice to meet you, my name is Haou Moto by the way." Naruto said as he extended his hand.

She smiled and shook his hand, "Haku, no surname."

Naruto smiled under his mask as he started to walk away, "I hope to see you again sometime Haku-san."

She stood for a minute before speaking, "Haou-san, why do you fight?"

Naruto stopped, thought about it, and turned to look at her, "I used to fight to prove my strength, but now... I fight to ensure that those I care about are safe."

Haku looked him in the eye, "I believe that when someone has something to protect, then they become truly strong... What do you think Haou-san?"

Naruto matched her look with his own, "I believe that you have the right idea Haku-chan." He said as he walked away.

Haku blushed at the affectionate suffix before hurrying back to Zabuza.

* * *

 _A few days later, the bridge._

The week had passed much the same as it had that day, team 11 watched Tazuna, The girls scouted, and Naruto wandered. He had ran into Haku a few more times, and he had become very good friends with her, they had very much in common, like being very calm, cold to a point, and their similar views.

Right now, everyone was on the bridge waiting for Zabuza to show up, and show up he did as a mist rolled over the bridge and his deep menacing voice echoed out of the mist, "Well, well, some more little-"

"Kai." Ringo said with a deadpan look.

The mist cleared to show a baffled Zabuza and a masked hunter nin with a sweatdrop on her face. It was then that he noticed his old comrade, "Ringo! What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be fighting!?"

Ringo still had the deadpan look, "The war is over."

Zabuza and his apprentice stopped, "What..." The swordsman squeaked out.

Ringo shook her head and said, "The war is over dumbass! Mei is Mizukage, Yagura's dead, and it's time for you to come back!"

Zabuza stood frozen for a minute before... "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I SPENT YEARS TRYING TO RAISE MONEY FOR THE REBELLION ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT IT WAS OVER BEFORE I GOT BACK!?" He then proceeded to yell for about 10 minutes until he calmed down, "...WITH A GODDAMN PIG!"

Ringo walked up to him and asked, "Get that out of your system?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's just wait for Gato to show up, he's probably on his way here with an army of thugs."

So they waited.

And waited.

...And waited...

...

...

...

...

...

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!" Menma yelled in frustration.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Anko yelled as she threw her saki bottle at him.

The hunter-nin had walked over to the gennin and stood by them.

"Hello Haku." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

Haku took off her mask and looked at him, "How did you know it was me?"

"I have very strong sensing abilities, it was easy to recognize your chakra.

Menma, at that moment decided to introduce himself, "Hello there, how would you like to go out on the town so I can-"

"No." Haku said while giving Menma a literal cold shoulder.

Natsumi whistled in appreciation, "Wow, that was cold."

* * *

 _About a half-hour later._

"They're here." Naruto said as he stood up, everyone else quit what they were doing and got ready. Gato finally showed his face as he gloated, "Well, well, well. looks like you couldn't get the job done after all." He was going to continue before he noticed that they were all perfectly fine and glaring at him.

Zabuza hefted his sword onto his shoulder and said, "There's been a change in plans Gato. Get ready for hell..."

Gato didn't lose any of his smug attitude, "Kill them all, but leave the girls, we could use them." He said with a lecherous look on his face.

That did it, the ninja charged while Naruto pulled out a card, gunning straight for Gato.

Akiza started making handsigns as black trees sprouted out of the water and swept across the bridge, stabbing and killing any that got caught in their branches. Luna took a smaller aproach, picking out ones in the crowd that were getting too close to someone, and crushing their minds, or using a well-placed senbon to a kill spot.

The triplets ran around slicing thugs with their blades and throwing jutsu around. Kushina was using her sword and chains to kill any thugs that got near her, while Ringo and Zabuza were using their skills and uniwue weapons to completely destroy anyone in their way.

Naruto was still headed for the cause of all this suffering, "This _time, I'll give in to my impulses."_

 _-Play: Fairy tail Fire Dragon vs Flame God.-_

He held up the card, **"Spirit Call: Sillva, Warlord of Dark World."** As a dark figure that looked like it was out of a nightmare appeared over him, Naruto pulled out another, " **Spell: Celestial Sword - Eatos."** This time, a sword nearly as long as his body appeared in his right hand, he turned it into a reverse grip as a silver blade appeared in a reverse grip in his other hand, the same as Sillva's.

Naruto ran at the poor fools who were in the way of his target, slicing through all the thugs that got in his way, never breaking eye contact with Gato. The tyrant got scared and tried to run , but Naruto stopped him with a tendril of shadow, Naruto's other blade disappeared as he grabbed Gato by his throat.

"W-wait! I can give you anything! Money? Power? Anything!?" Gato said in a vain attempt to save himself.

Naruto just looked him in the eye as he threw him down on the ground and raised his sword up, "All I want... is you dead." With that, he brought his sword down, Slicing Gato's head clean off.

He turned back to the rest of the thugs and released his dark power...

He looked at them as his eyes changed to an empty gold, not like normal, these eyes were devoid of emotion, compassion, and mercy. These were the eyes of a killer. "You all die, by order of the **_King..."_**

 **"Oh shit... This isn't going to be pretty."**

"For once, we agree on something furball, this is one time that I don't like seeing what Naruto does to his enemies with his power."

Dark energy exploded from Naruto's form as an aura of darkness surrounded him in a sphere, Naruto brought his hand up and put his fingers in a snapping position... he snapped his fingers, and it was released.

A curtain of Darkness was expelled from his body, the thugs just stood frozen in fear as it overtook them, some died of heart attacks right there, and others had their souls obliterated by the darkness. When is cleared, there were countless bodies on the bridge, killed by Naruto or the others, every single one dead.

Naruto let his cards return to his cases as he returned to normal.

-song end-

It was then that the villagers showed up, armed with some weapons that they had scrounged from somewhere, Inari was leading the charge as he looked around the bridge, "Uh, are we late?"

* * *

 _A few days later._

With Gato gone, the villagers had raided his base and taken their fair share of money, setting some aside to rebuild. Naruto had kept his distance for a while, letting the others come to terms with what they'd seen him do.

Said king of darkness was leaning up against a tree in a clearing, he was about to leave when he sensed four people coming toward him. He turned to see Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Haku, now in her yukata, they had come to find him to tell him that it was time for everyone to leave.

They noticed his mood and Ino was the first to speak, "Naru-kun... Are you okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I thought that you three would be afraid of me after what I'd done."

Sakura walked up and gave him a light punch in the shoulder, "Idiot... we might have been surprised, but we wouldn't leave just like that."

Hinata came last, with a blush on her face, "Naruto-kun, we care about you more than we can say, and to show you that..." Hinata looked down and fidgeted until she jumped at him, hand taking his mask doen and her lips pressing against his. He was surprised at first, until he relented and wrapped his arms around her. It was a minute after that they separated, Naruto was going to say something but.

"ME NEXT!" Ino yelled as she took her place, smashing her lips into his, and kissing him with much more passion and force, she seemed to be trying to meld herself with him.

Sakura decided that Ino had enough as she pulled Ino back by her shoulders and kissed Naruto again, he had decided to go with it after Ino started mouth-raping him.

A few minutes later, Naruto was finally free as the three had their fill and headed back, leaving him alone with Haku.

"Well, that was... interesting..." Haku said with a blush on her face.

Naruto just got his feet under him and said, "Yeah, after a few years with Akiza you get used to it."

Haku just smiled, "That's good." She said as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

Now Naruto was surprised, he didn't expect this.

Haku let him go and started to walk away with a little extra sway in her hips.

Naruto just stood there for a minute before heading back, _"My life is complicated."_

 **"You mean amazing!"**

"Shut up pervert!"

* * *

 _Later, on the road to Kiri._

After a tearful goodbye fro the villagers, (and Naruto getting many glomps from the kids he had helped.) Team black garden was on their way back to Kiri with Zabuza and Haku in tow. When everyone hed heard about Haku kissing Naruto, the girls started an interrogation, Ringo started cackling, and Zabuza started flailing his sword around trying to castrate Naruto.

Before Haku stopped him with a smack to the head.

* * *

 _Mizukage's office - a few days later._

"Welcome back Zabu-chan!" Mei exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm.

"Hi..." Zabuza was not as excited.

Mei took one last look at the mission report and looked at the assembled ninja, "You all can go now, Zabuza, you'll find that your old house is still available. But, girls could you stay here? You can too Ringo if you want." She said with a small glint in her eyes.

Naruto and Zabuza were confused as they were literally pushed out of the office.

As soon as the door were closed, Ringo started laughing as the blings snapped shut and the lights dimmed. Akiza, Luna, and Haku looked to Mei and saw her hands folded and covering her mouth, with a serious look in her eyes, "Listen up you three!"

The girls stood straight as Mei continued talking, "I will be teaching you an ancient art, passed down through Kunoichi since the time of the creation of ninja. This art... is..."

...

...

...

"HOW TO TEASE BOYS!" Mei yelled as she lost all sense of seriousness.

The girls had different reactions, Luna was blushing madly, Haku was confused, and Akiza had a blank face before it slowly twitched up into a twisted grin.

* * *

 _At the Mizukage Manor._

Naruto was sitting, going over his cards when he got a chill going down his spine, _"What was that?!"_

 **"I have no idea, but Yubel is giggling like a schoolgirl and it's starting to freak me out... Kit... Get me out of here!"**

Naruto just shook his head, whatever it was, he had a feeling that it involved the girls, so he wouldn't be able to avoid it anyway. He just hoped that he wouldn't be suffering.

He has no idea does he?

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

I hope you like this chapter.

I also hope that you liked the Tsunade & Akiza thing.

See you next chapter!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chunin exams! The Century Grand Tournament?

I forgot last chapter, bit as for the spirit call, Naruto can either summon a monster like he would a toad in canon, or he can use them to power himself up, like he did with Sillva.

The Uchiha massacre didn't happen, just thought you should know. I also think of this Naruto having Johnny Yong Bosch as a voice actor, he's the one who voiced Ichigo in Bleach's English dub.

Also, I'm doing a time-skip over the month long training time, I'll get them set up for training, but I don't want to write a month of training, I'll reference it and give a general overview, but now write the whole thing, because I want to get to the finals.

I don't own Naruto, the Yu-gi-oh! franchise, or anything else that may appear.

* * *

 _Mizukage mansion - late at night._

Mei was currently walking down to the basement in an attempt to find Naruto. She had already told Akiza and Luna about the team meeting with Ringo the next day, now she just had to find him.

She could tell he was meditating because of the air of darkness, fear, and bloodlust, but as a Kage, it was more of a nuisance. She walked into the dojo to see Naruto sitting on the ground with his eyes closed as a shroud of wine red chakra surrounded him, and a single chakra tail waving in the air behind him. Naruto's eyes opened up as the chakra dissipated, His eyes flickered for a second before settling on his usual gold. Mei walked up as Naruto stood, "I came to tell you that there's a team meeting in my office tomorrow at noon. It's very important so make sure that you're there on time."

Naruto stretched and said, "Hai Mei-sama." He then started walking up to his room as Mei stayed in the dojo for a minute longer.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, _"I wonder how they'll take it. It's not so much Naruto I'm worried about, he's a strong kid. The girls however... Luna isn't a very confrontational person, and Akiza puts on a brave face, but she is far more fragile than she lets on... I guess I'll find out tomorrow."_

* * *

 _The next day - Mizukage's office._

Team black garden was standing in front of the Mizukage as she pulled out a few papers. Ringo wasn't present, something that got the three confused.

Mei suddenly spoke, "I have called you three here for a very special reason, the chunin exams are coming up. Before you say anything, let me explain why I'm making a big deal out of this. Every 25 years, the chunin exams are far bigger, chunin hopefuls go to an island far off the coast of the Land of Demons called Sen no Yume, (Thousand Dreams) the next one is this year. This version of the exams is much more of a show than the others. Everyone will be watching, that means that all the higher-ups of each villages..." At this she gave Akiza and a look, "Even the nobles from all over the nations..." She then looked at Luna, "You three understand what I'm saying... don't you?"

They did, Naruto had been prepared for this, he had known that his 'family' would be there when he went to the exams, so he already resolved himself to go, he just hoped the girls would be okay.

Akiza and Luna were thinking deeply, Mei had been telling them that Tsunade and Luna's parents and brother would almost definitely be there to see them.

Akiza stepped forward, "I'll go." It was only a bit of a surprise, She had been wanting payback for a while.

Luna waited a bit before looking at her two teammates, who only gave her smiles, she stepped up, "I'll go as well."

Naruto smiled under his mask, "Well, looks like we're going Mizukage-sama."

Mei gave them a smile, "I expected nothing else. Now there is one other team eligible for the exams, they just got their sensei and third teammate. You can go meet them at training ground 20."

* * *

 _Training ground 20 - a few minutes later._

Team black garden had arrived to find Ringo in the middle of teasing Zabuza while Haku and two other girls stood off to the side. The two new girls spotted them and walked over to introduce themselves.

"Hello, you must be team black garden. I'm Alexis Tenjoin." One of them said. She was a beautiful girl with long dirty-blonde hair reaching down her back and curling slightly at the sides and amber eyes. She was wearing a _very_ form-fitting lavender leotard with red flame designs, purple shoes and fingerless gloves, and a white skirt attached, with her headband worn as a belt. (Cyber blader outfit without the visor, back spikes, and skates, and the gloves are fingerless.)

"I'm Tea Mazaki, it's nice to meet you." The other girl said. She had short reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless button-down shirt, a lightweight pink jacket, blue short shorts, white stockings, and heeled sandals. (Like Tsunade's)

After introducing themselves, they got to talking while Ringo and Zabuza bickered. Naruto started off, "So, you two didn't have a sensei or teammate until we came back with Zabuza and Haku?"

Tea answered, "Yep, all the other gennin ran off when the war started, we chose to stick with Mizukage-sama. She wouldn't let us fight, but we made ourselves useful in other ways."

"How was that?" Luna asked.

Alexis answered, "I ran messages between the camps, I can be very fast when I want to. Tea worked as a medic, she's actually the most talented medic in generations."

They spent the next few minutes talking before Ringo and Zabuza's arguing got too loud, Tea decided to stop them, "FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Zabuza and Ringo separated faster than the Hiraishin.

Zabuza started grumbling about having to deal with a team while Ringo decided to speak, "Glad to see you all decided to show up. Team black garden, meet Team royal heart."

Akiza spoke up with a grin on her face, "We already did that while your little lover's spat was happening."

Ringo sputtered and Zabuza decided to take over, "Alright! This special form of the exams is called the 'Quarter Century Grand' but you kids are lucky..."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Ringo took over, "This is the eighth QCG, which means that is's a hundred year mark, a 'Century Grand Tournament'. When this happens, it's even bigger. Ninja from every village will be there to strut their stuff, as will people from all over the place. Even those who can't go will see them broadcast over every TV in the nations, this isn't just about becoming chunin anymore, this is about showing how strong you really are to everyone, everywhere."

The gennin were excited and a bit nervous about the huge opportunity, this was a once in a lifetime chance!

 _ **"I remember the last one from when I was inside Mito, it's a pretty big deal."**_ Kurama spoke up.

Haku had a question, "Zabuza-sama? When do we leave for this island?"

"First, we go to another village for a meet and greet for a few days, after that's done, every contestant and their sensei leave for the nearest harbor to catch boats to the island. This year, the meet is in... Konoha..."

Naruto and Akiza stiffened, something that Alexis and Tea noticed, before they relaxed and gave their sensei a determined look.

Ringo got serious for a minute, "You all need to be extra careful, there will be nations sending tons of teams, while you six are our only eligible teams. You'll be targets because of your small numbers."

Naruto summed up everyone's thoughts in three words, "Bring them on."

* * *

 _A few days later - A few miles from the Konoha gate._

Teams black garden and royal heart were on their way to Konoha. They had just spotted the gate in the distance, and they each had different reactions.

Team royal heart was a bit nervous, but they got over it, and Haku was nervous for her friends. Naruto was... conflicted. He was about to be back in a place that he hated, but at the same time, there were people and places in there that he couldn't wait to see again. Akiza felt a small sense of pride, no matter what anybody said, she was proud to be a Senju. She was proud that she had the blood of some of the best ninja in history in her veins, it was just the supposed, 'last Senju' that she had a problem with. Luna was only worried for her friends, and wondering if her former family was in there.

They had arrived at the gate and were stopped by the gate guards, Zabuza stepped forward, "Two teams from Kirigakure here for the chunin exams."

One of them, a man with wild hair and bandages took their forms and looked them over, "So, you guys just here early? When are the rest of the Kiri teams coming?"

As they walked by, Ringo said, "It's just us."

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look, "Two teams? That's it?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, their funeral."

* * *

 _A few hours later._

Naruto was out wandering, he walked around the streets of Konoha, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the villagers. As he walked, he noticed gennin from all over, so far he saw Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Taki, Kusa, Nadeshiko, Ame, Getsu, Hoshi, Yugakure, Yuki, and even a new Sound village.

There was going to be some stiff competition, he was walking around before he heard something, "Hey! Let go of him!" It sounded like a small girl yelling, so he followed it and found a Suna gennin holding a small boy up by she front of his shirt, it looked like he was about to hit the kid. He continued looking around and saw Nozomi, Natsumi, Sasuke, another boy with fang tatoos and a big dog, a boy with an emotionless face and a scroll on his back, and another Suna gennin, a girl.

Then the gir spoke, "Just put the brat down Kankuro, we don't have time for this."

The now named Kankuro answered, "No way Temari, the brat ran into me, so I'm gonna teach him a lesson." He said as he tried to hit the kid.

Emphasis on 'tried'.

He found his fist hitting metal as Naruto had appeared next to him and caught his fist, "Wh-what?"

Naruto pushed him back and let the kid down, "Picking on little kids isn't nice... now I suggest you leave before I make you."

The kids were in awe of his 'coolness', Nozomi and Natsumi were surprised, Sai was being Sai, Kiba and Sasuke were angry that someone had stolen their thunder, and Kankuro was livid as he took off the bandaged object from his back, "Let's see how you like this..."

Temari got worried, "Are you crazy! Put it away!"

"Kankuro... You're an embarrassment to the village..."

Suddenly, a skinny red headed boy appeared in a swirl of sand, Kankuro was scared as he said, "B-but Gaara they-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." The others were surprised at his way of speaking to his teammates. Gaara turned to look at Naruto and asked, "You in the armor, what is your name?"

Naruto stared him in the eyes and said, "Haou Moto, It's nice to meet you number one."

Everyone was confused as Kankuro and Temari were shocked, Gaara just got a bloodthirsty grin on his face, "I look forward to seeing you in the exams... Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving."

With that, the Suna ninja left.

 _ **"Damn racoon, always being a brat...** **"**_

 _"Family problems fuzzy?"_

 _ **"Shut it Dragon Lady."**_

Naruto looked back to the Konoha ninja plus children and asked, "Are you all alright?"

Sasuke decided to speak up, "I had it under control, there was no need for you to interfere." He said with a glare.

Naruto didn't flinch a bit, "I see... It was part of your plan to stand there like an idiot while a foreign ninja assaulted a child? Great plan."

Sasuke fumed while Kiba laughed, and the twins finally snapped out of their shock, "I take it you and your team are here for the exams Haou-san." Nozomi said.

Natsumi piped up, "You'd better have kept training! I know we did!"

Naruto just started walking to the hotel, "I'm sure that you did... But I hope it was enough." He still didn't like spending any more time around them than he had to.

Kiba watched the Kiri-nin leave, that guy was tough, "How do you know that guy?"

Natsumi answered, "We met on our mission to Wave. He's pretty cool."

Nozomi decided to tease Kiba a bit, "Yeah... he even made Hinata blush like a tomato within a few seconds..."

And like that! Naruto made Kiba's list.

Naruto continued walking as he sensed something, it was Akiza, he had a feeling he knew what she was doing, he only hoped she did.

* * *

 _With Akiza - Clan district_

Akiza was in the clan district, a deserted section and was standing in front of a place that she had been thinking about for years... The Senju compound.

She had just dropped by the hospital with a bit of a vindictive 'gift' for Tsunade. She had pretended to be a messenger with a package for her and left it with the front desk. The receptionist had told her that Tsunade and Shizune were swamped and wouldn't be done for a while, so she made her way to the Senju compound.

Akiza was planning to get in, grab the Shodaime Hokage's scroll on Mokuton, and get out. So she bit her finger and wiped her blood on the gate, she watched as a seal array appeared on the gate and it swung open slowly. Akiza walked in and headed to the main house, she walked in and headed for the shrine in the back of the house, she had overheard Tsunade and Shizune talking about this place when she was little. How Hashirama had hidden his scroll in a secret room in the clan house, a room that cut off all chakra except mokuton, and only activated with Senju blood. Akiza found the secret passage and descended into the dark.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in a large marble room, with dirt, grass, and a few seedlings on the floor, seals all along the walls, and on the ceiling, a statue of a wooden dragon with the scroll in it's mouth.

* * *

 _Konoha Hospital_

Tsunade had just gotten done with an incredibly complicated surgery, it would have taken much longer, but one of Shizune's patients had turned out to be a false alarm, meaning she could help Tsunade with the surgery, leading to it getting done much faster, she was currently walking with Shizune out of the hospital when the receptionist called her over.

"Tsunade-sama!" Said woman and her apprentice walked over, "This package came for you, a messenger delivered it about an hour ago."

"A messenger?" Shizune asked, "Was it the usual one?"

The receptionist thought, "Nope, it was a girl, she had maroon hair and brown eyes, she was a very beautiful girl. She had a body that made me think she would be a rival to you later on Tsunade-sama."

"Really..." Tsunade asked as she opened up the small box, inside was a small piece of paper, Tsunade unfolded it...

...Her blood ran cold... She dropped the box in shock, a look of fear on her face as she stood frozen.

"Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune cried concerned as she looked at her master, she looked over Tsunade's shoulder to read the paper, and she was no better than Tsunade.

On the paper were five simple words, but for Tsunade and Shizune, each word was like a kunai to the heart.

 _Hello mama, I'm home._

 _-Akiza._

* * *

 _Senju Compound_

Akiza walked over to the center of the room ad used a kunai to prick each of her fingers, along with putting a gash on her hand.

She went through a few handsigns, slammed the bleeding hand onto the ground, and placed the other in front of her face in a ram sign.

 **"Mokuton: Nativity of a World of Trees!"**

The seedlings started to grow as they stretched up to the ceiling, Akiza manipulated them to grab the scroll and bring it down to her, she stood up bandaging her hand, once it was all bandaged, she took the scroll and started walking out of the compound. The scroll was quite big, about the same size as a summoning contract, the borders had traditional drawings of a lush, green forest.

As she turned the corner, she missed Tsunade and Shizune arriving and rushing into the compound.

* * *

 _The next morning - Hotel._

A certain King of darkness was thinking about how Akiza had shown up in their room with a giant scroll, she had done it. Tea had been curious when Akiza asked her to heal her hand, but Tea had seen the look on Akiza's face and decided not to ask.

Naruto sighed as he walked down the hall of the Hotel to the bathrooms, as it turned out, the leaf ninja were staying at the hotel as well. To keep the whole 'meet and greet' air. He was currently wearing only his black pajama pants, face-mask, and one glove to cover his signer mark. He went to the showers and washed up, he hadn't seen anyone, and he thought that would stay true except he ran into someone after putting his clothes back on.

"Ah!" Naruto looked down as he heard the cry, he saw a girl with brown hair reaching a little past her shoulders and grey eyes. She was wearing a white robe that the hotel left in each room, and she had a ribbon in her hand, and another in her teeth.

Naruto held his hand out and said, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."

She took his hand and stood up, talking as she fixed her hair, "No problem, I wasn't watching either. My names Tenten Higurashi, what's yours?"

"Haou Moto, it's nice to meet you Tenten-san." Naruto watched as she put her hair in two small buns, like panda ears, with practiced ease, "You look like you've had a lot of practice at that."

She laughed a bit as she finished, "Yep, I've had a lot of prac...tice..."

She trailed off near the end, and it took Naruto a minute to figure out that she was staring at his chest, he was used to it by now, and he decided to tease little, "I thought it was the men who got into trouble for looking too much."

Tenten realized what she was doing and sputtered a bit. Naruto chuckled and walked back to his room, "I'm just playing with you Tenten-san, see you in the exams."

* * *

 _Later that day, on a boat to Sen no Yume._

All the chunin hopefuls had been placed on the boats a few hours before. The boast were special, they had seals on the bottom and on the sails to dramatically increase their speed, they would arrive at the island near sunset. Naruto was watching the waves with Akiza, Luna, Alexis, Tea, and Haku, they were broken out of their daydreams by Ringo and Zabuza calling them down to the hold, every village got their own ship, no matter how many teams they had.

The gennin arrived to find their sensei waiting with dark grins on their faces, "Okay brats!" Zabuza started off, "We need to prepare you for when we arrive..."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked with a little fear in her voice.

Ringo answered with a savage grin, "When we told you it was more show, we meant it, that means an opening ceremony! You kids will be paraded out like trophies! It's so the potential clients can get a glimpse of you and start making bets on who's gonna pass, or even survive."

The gennin groaned as Zabuza pulled a curtain and shower racks upon racks of clothes, "Here are your choices, pick wisely, you want to look good for the masses HAHAHAHAHA!"

The gennin suffered as they started picking through the clothes looking for something for them to wear, it was at least an hour later that they had chosen their outfits.

Naruto was wearing a classic form fitting red button down shirt, black suit vest, black slacks, black leather dress shoes and black tie.

Akiza had a blood red strapless dress with a slit down one leg and white elbow length gloves, and red heels.

Luna wore a cream colored Victorian style dress with all the frills and cuffs, and matching heels.

Haku wore an ice blue formal kimono with a Dark blue obi tied into a large bow in the back, and tabi sandals.

Tea picked out a light pink cocktail dress with a poofy skirt that was longer in the back, with heels. (I don't know dress terms)

Alexis was last in a lace, one sleeved little black dress with an open back, and black stilettos.

Ringo looked them over and nodded before changing some things, she walked over to Haku and pulled the Kimono of her shoulders so some cleavage was showing, She walked over to Luna and pulled down the dress' chest area, which Luna had pulled up, and she walked back into the racks and came out with a wine red cape that she threw over Naruto's shoulders, It had a small collar that covered his mouth from the side and draped regally over his shoulders, fastened together with a golden chain on the front.

Yubel was judging from her card, _"Not bad... You all look amazing!"_

 _ **"Damn it kit, if you don't make those other three yours..."**_

 _"ZIP IT PERVERT!"_

 _ **"Jealous?"**_

Ringo looked them over one last time before she said, "Perfect!"

Zabuza chuckled a bit, "There's Mei's influence."

Ringo grit her teeth and growled, "What, I can't be a bit girly when I want to be?!"

Zabuza laughed before commenting, "At least I don't have any critiques..." They all stared at him.

...

...

...

...

...

"HAKU SHOULD NOT BE SHOWING SO MUCH SKIN! COVER HER UP!" Zabuza finally exploded.

"SHE NEEDS TO SHOW SOME SKIN TO GET THEIR ATTENTION IDIOT!" Ringo yelled back.

Their gennin watched as they argued again, Luna spoke up, "Why can't they just say it..."

Naruto gave her a look, "Say what?"

Luna sighed, "They project their thoughts without knowing it. They have it bad for each other but they're too tough to admit that they have feelings."

Alexis smiled like she had won the lottery, "Ladies! Huddle up!" She said as the girls got into a huddle and started whispering.

Naruto only backed away.

* * *

 _Sunset - Docks of Sen no Yume. (For the island, just imagine a bigger version of the island from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolutions._

"Okay," Ringo said as she walked up from the registration booth, "We are last, since we have the least teams. It's going to be girls first, boys second, so Naruto, you're going last out of all the gennin, and alone when you walk down. You okay with that?"

Naruto shrugged, he was used to being stared at, walking around in armor everywhere would do that to you. Ringo looked at Akiza and asked in a low voice, "Akiza, I saw your registration paper... are you sure you want to do that?"

Everyone looked at Akiza with confusion as she said, "Absolutely."

Ringo gave her a serious look and said, "Fine, but I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

Everyone decided that it was a personal matter and dropped it. Zabuza decided to explain the actual procedure, "Here's what's going to happen, you we wait until they call our village, then you walk out as your names are called, once everyone is done, the closing remarks will begin."

Ringo stepped in at this, "When we say walking down, you are going to start at the sop of a flight of stairs and walk down until you get to a regular catwalk style path, you'll walk until the end and bow before heading out at the other end."

Luna sighed and sat down on a bench, "We might as well sit down, we're going to be waiting for a while."

Ringo snapped her fingers as she remembered something, "By the way Luna, Mei told me that she filled in your family name with hers. Also, you kids probably won't see us until you get back on the boat."

Luna nodded and they all sat down to wait.

* * *

 _About an Hour later._

The gennin were all lined up to walk, they had gotten a glimpse of the path, They walked out a half-dome shaped entrance and walked down the stairs, about three floor's worth, the entire path was wide enough for ten people to walk down side-by-side, and then came the path on the ground, the length of a city block and a half, before a raised dias that was clearly for the bow, and finally, the exit out a gate like the entrance.

There were fireworks lighting up the night, the carpets were golden velvet with a red carpet in the center to walk on. Lights flooding the path, and cameras flashing, a band playing music. Stands on either side of the path filled with cheering fans, betting nobles, judging Daimyos, and even the Kages and village councils, not to mention every active ninja, sensei or not.

They had watched the other gennin walk from the monitor in the waiting room, Hinata was wearing a sleeveless, black yukata, Ino was in a tight, sleeveless, little black dress, and Sakura was wearing a red and gold Chinese style dress, all three in heels.

They listened as the commentators, Kai, a middle-aged man with an upbeat attitude, and Rin, a classy intelligent woman, announced them, Kai's voice echoing throughout the stands from their booth, "And now! The gennin from Kirigakure no Sato!" Que applause, "First off! The ladies, and if they're anything like their Kage, they'll be knockouts!"

Rin picked up as she started reading out names, "First off! Alexis Tenjoin!"

Said girl walked out, receiving whistles from the men in the stands, "Oh! A sexy little number from this beauty. Next up is, Haku Momochi!"

Haku walked out with her trademark smile on her face, "Haku is looking good in that Kimono! Last from this team is Tea Mazaki!"

Tea appeared in her dress, "She s looking cute in that dress, a little bit of naughty girl next door to her! Next team is the only other one from Kiri, first up is Luna Terumi!"

Luna walked out with a small blush on her face that only served to make the boys go wild, "Such a cutie with her little blush! Though that dress shows that she's got a body to contradict that! Lastly is... Is this right?"

The crowd quieted down as they listened, Kai took a look, "Well... it was accepted so... just go with it?"

Rin took over again, "Sorry about that people! How about we get our last girl out here?" The crowd roared in response and were back to their previous enthusiasm, "Please welcome, the last girl of the evening, Akiza Senju!"

The crowd sat in a shocked silence as Akiza walked down the stairs, she was at least grateful that they weren't harassing her, it was when she reached the bottom of the stairs that somebody started whispering to his buddy about how beautiful she looked. Before Akiza knew it, she was assaulted with cheers and wolf whistles all the way until she walked out.

Kai decided to comment, "Well, that was unexpected, though one thing that gets me thinking is; why is Akiza a Kiri ninja? Shouldn't she be in Konoha?"

Rin spoke next, "Maybe Tsunade-sama knows? Being the formerly last Senju, she might know something. But I tell ya those girls could turn me! Unfortunately, there's no time for that, because it's time for the Kiri boys!"

The crowd cheered as Kai took the microphone, "Or should we say boy? That's right ladies and gentlemen, there is only one boy in the entire Kiri gennin roster! Please welcome a boy who I hope lives up to his name, Haou Moto!"

Naruto strode out of the entrance as the crowd cheered, his looks and mysterious aura making more than a few girls swoon, his cape fluttered in the air as he glided down the stairs and walked along the path, stopping at the dias, not to bow, but to make a hat tipping motion to the crowd, before he walked out.

Rin commented, "Wow, I with they made boys like that when I was younger! Haou is rocking the regal bad boy look!"

Kai ended the show with, "Well we have seen some VIPs tonight haven't we!"

Rin followed up, "You bet we have, the Namikaze triplets, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the children of the Yondaime Kazekage, and many others that look like they'll bring it just as hard!"

* * *

 _With Tsunade._

She couldn't believe it, it was her!

She had watched as Akiza had walked down the steps and the path. She couldn't believe that that was her daughter!

She was... radiant. She remembered when Akiza was just a little girl, she was so cute with her little skirt, her hair cut short, and her big brown eyes. Now, to see her all grown up, a body a model would kill for, natural beauty that makeup would only ruin, and a strong, brave look in her eyes. She couldn't help but be a little proud.

Tsunade knew that she didn't deserve to feel that way, she didn't deserve to feel pride in Akiza's growth. Speaking of, why wasn't Akiza in the orphanage? Why was she a Kiri ninja?

What the hell happened?

Tsunade couldn't count how many times she almost went back to the orphanage to get Akiza back, but the pain was just too much. She had felt like she was betraying Dan when that night happened, she didn't even know who the guy was! She had thought that Akiza deserved more than a mother who couldn't let go of the past, it broke her heart to see Akiza's face when she told her that she would be back to get her soon. She could still remember what her baby had said to her.

 _Okay Mama. Hurry back! You promised to teach great grandma Mito's lullaby to me!_

A few tears slid from Tsunade's eyes, she had hoped that Akiza would get adopted into a good home, but it looked like that didn't happen. She resolved herself to find out how Akiza became a Kiri ninja, and her first stop was Mei Terumi.

* * *

 _Sen no Yume Hotel - Ballroom._

After everyone was off. the gennin were ushered into a huge ballroom filled with tables, a stage with a band, a huge buffet table, and a large area in the center that was obviously for dancing. The teams had all gotten sat down at their assigned tables when an announcer got on stage and spoke, "Welcome one and all to the second Century Grand Tournament!" All the assembled gennin applauded until he spoke again, "You all have this time to party here in the ballroom, your room keys are on your place cards and when you feel like you've partied enough, simple head up. Your first test will be tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp. Now everyone have fun!"

Many gennin got up and started to mingle or head for the buffet ot dance floor as the band started to play. But the ones who were more observant, like Black Garden and Royal Heart, had noticed something protruding from one of their place cards, Naruto removed a piece of paper from his and read the message on it.

 _There are many small playing cards hidden around the ballroom and it's surrounding rooms, the whole first floor is your area, but everywhere that isn't the ballroom or the elevators is forbidden. Your objective for this test is to find one of these cards and give it to the chunin guard on your way out, this will count for your whole team. Bear in mind that they will be watching you, should they spot you acvtively looking for a card, or being in a place you shouldn't, you will automatically fail this test._

 _"Clever..."_ Yubel praised from her card.

Naruto looked at his teammates as they read it, he looked over to royal heart and saw that they were having a small panic attack. None of them must be any good at sneaking. Naruto decided to help them. "Luna, could you use your power to give me a mental link to the others?"

Luna nodded and closed her eyes, after a minute, Naruto felt he was connected to Haku, Alexis, and Tea, "Can you all hear me?"

They jumped a bit before Haku answered, "Naruto!? How are you doing this?"

"I had Luna connect me to you, do none of you have any skills for this?"

It was Tea who answered, "No! We can sneak into places, but we suck at doing it when we are being watched."

Naruto calmed her down and said, "Alright, calm down. I'll get us our cards."

Alexis entered the conversation, "How?"

Naruto smirked behind his mask, "Leave it to me..."

With that, Naruto withdrew from their minds, he then said, "Well girls, shall we mingle?"

The two nodded and got up, royal hearts followed their lead. Naruto walked over to the buffet table and pretended to be thinking on what he wanted while placing his hands in his pockets. In reality, he was using a storage seal on the inside of his pocket to retrieve three specific cards.

Naruto walked over to the wall and leaned against it, he placed two cards against the wall, **"Summon: Labyrinth Wall. Equip: Magical Labyrinth."** He said as the two cards melded into the wall, with them in place, he pressed one more to the wall and said to it,  "I need you to find two playing cards somewhere on the first floor, can you do that for me?" The card answered back, _"Of course Sir."_ Naruto smiledas he said **"Summon: Wall Shadow."**

The ghoulish monster ghosted it's way through the wall, Naruto only had to wait a few minutes before he felt three cards press into his hands, he discretely took a look and saw Wall Shadow, an ace of hearts, and an ace of spades, "Thank you Wall Shadow." He said while taking his Labyrinth cards out of the wall.

He walked over to Alexis, who was still sitting at their team's table, "Care to dance?"

She looked up at him and said, "Why not?"

So the two walked out onto the floor, Naruto placed his hand on her hip, she placed one of hers on his shoulder, and they held their free hands. They started to dance, they had been dancing for a while when Naruto decided to talk, "You dance very well, did anyone teach you?"

Alexis blushed and said, "Yes, my mother taught me. Now, what about that card?"

Naruto smirked as the song ended, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Alexis blushed more as he walked away, then she noticed that he had slipped something into her hand, she looked and saw an ace of hearts playing card, _"How!?"_

Naruto walked back to his team and they decided to leave, so they walked over to the exit and handed the guard their card, he seemed surprised as he let them pass. Naruto stayed at the elevator as the girls went up, "I'll wait for the others, I think it's time I tell them about me." He had told them his real first name, but not about his real past.

Luna and Akiza looked at each other before waiting with him.

Naruto waited a few minutes before royal hearts rounded the corner, they all walked into the elevator and closed it, Naruto spoke up, "I decided to tell you guys my past. I feel like I can trust you three..." So he told them everything, from his early life, to meeting the girls, and even about his being the Supreme King, Akiza and Luna also shared their stories.

The girls were stunned, and they stayed silent before Haku said, "My father tried to kill me and my Kaa-san... He had seen me practicing my Hyoton and decided to get rid of us. He killed my kaa-san and was about to kill be, but I created an ice spike and stabbed him. I lived on the streets until Zabuza-sama found me."

Alexis fidgeted a bit before she spoke, "My Tou-sama is the Fire Daimyo." Everyone besides Tea was surprised by this, "My Grandparents were going to force me to marry some noble, so my parents sent me off to live with my Oji-san in Mizu no Kuni, but I got sidetracked and ended up joining the rebellion when I was 14, I trained to be a ninja every spare minute I had, and eventually became a gennin."

Tea was last, "My tou-san was a powerful ninja, my mother was a civilian hiding from the bloodline purges. When I was eleven, they were both killed, I wouldn't have survived if Mei hadn't arrived to save me.I still have trouble using my bloodline because it reminds me of my mother so much."

The elevator opened as their sharing session ended, each of them with a small smile on their faces. The two teams went to their rooms for the night, sharing a new and deeper trust than they had before.

* * *

 _The next morning - Sen no Yume beach._

The remaining gennin were waiting on the beach, back in their usual gear, there were quite a few teams missing. It appeared that they didn't notice the test hidden in the ballroom, Naruto observed his surroundings, there were definitely some teams to watch out for. He sensed some teams that were well above gennin level, there must have been some teams waiting for this occasion to get promoted.

Naruto stood quietly next to his teammates before someone jumped on his back and placed their hands over his eyes, a familiar voice breathing into his ear, "Hello~ Haou-kun! Miss me?"

Naruto smiled under his mask, "Hello Ino, yes I did miss you."

Ino slipped off Naruto and pouted a bit as Sakura and Hinata walked up, Hinata spoke up first, "Hello Haou-kun, it's nice to see you again."

Sakura just gave a smile with a wink.

They started talking, introducing team 8 to team royal heart, they were hitting it off and talking among themselves until some ninja appeared in front of the group.

One, a large man with a bandanna and scars all over his face spoke up, "Listen up! My name is Ibiki, and I will be explaining the next test! Listen carefully because I won't be repeating myself. There is an entire system of caves under this island, stretching miles away from the island, you will have to find two other teams to work with, and only one can be from your village. You will be escorted to a cave entrance and will have to find your way through to the exit on the other side of the island. Be warned, there are many nasty little critters in the caves, and, the cave is said to use a dark energy to put anyone who enters under a genjutsu. If you keep your wits about you, you should make it out by the end of today. Any questions?" A large number of gennin raised their hands, "Too bad! When you have two other teams head over to the group of chunin to your right, they'll take you to an entrance."

Naruto and his friends looked at each other and nodded, they already had their group. They were about to head over until a voice Naruto recognized as the boy with the dog from Konoha reached their ears, "Hey! Hinata! Wait up!"

Then Menma's voice appeared, "Hold up guys!"

Everyone except team royal hearts groaned as the two Konoha teams showed up, Menma and Kiba saw each other and growled.

Hinata spoke up, "If you're here to get our team to work with you, then don't. We've already got our two other teams."

Menma and Kiba stopped their competition as they noticed the two Kiri teams, they noticed the five hot girls first before realizing Naruto was there. He waved at them and they growled at the fact that he was on a joined team with all the girls.

Naruto said, "Let's get going before those two decide to blow a gasket." The girls all agreed and followed him.

Menma and Kiba fumed at Hinata and all the others following the 'Black Knight' as Naruto had been called by others. Sasuke was conflicted, he was happy that Sakura and Ino weren't after him anymore, but he was miffed that Naruto seemed to have the attention of all those girls. Sasuke was an Uchiha! They should be flocking to him!

Hang onto that dream Sasuke.

Sai was being Sai, and Nozomi and Natsumi were sweatdropping at the boy's attitude's. But they couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the girls for getting Haou with them.

Natsumi and Nozomi were thinking, _"Damn it we totally have a crush on him!"_

* * *

 _A few minutes later - In the caves._

The combined team of black garden, royal hearts, and team 8, were walking through the caves. The genjutsu weren't stopping them much, with Hinata's eyes, and Naruto activating a De-Spell card every few minutes, they were easily able to spot the genjutsu.

The caves weren't all that bad, they were pretty spacious, easily as big as the dome they entered and exited the walk through. It was pretty dark though, Naruto had summoned a **Hinotama Soul** to light the way, the little flame monster was floating in the middle of their group, lighting the cave for them. Akiza was using a combination of Doton and Mokuton chakra to sense trees on the surface, using the roots and solid rock to locate cave entrances and exits. She was working with Luna and Hinata to locate people and find the exit. They figured that it would be marked by a sign, or people waiting at the exit, and sure enough, Luna felt Mei's mind near a cave exit, as confirmed by Akiza and Hinata. Now they just had to find their way there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mei._

"No." Mei said with finality as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"What do you mean no?!" Tsunade said irritated.

Mei was a bit pissed, Tsunade had cornered her near the cave exit and started asking questions about Akiza, Mei wasn't about to give up secrets about her gennin just because Tsunade got all huffy, "You don't get to leave her in an orphanage pretend she never existed, then decide to keep tabs on her when she wants a life of her own."

Tsunade grit her teeth, "She could have had a life if she's stayed in the orphanage! She could have been adopted and taken away from the death and horror of being a ninja!"

Mei was getting tired of being treated like a kidnapper, so she decided to give Tsunade a dose of reality, "If you had checked up on her, then you would have known that it wasn't going to happen! Even if it did, you would leave her with the knowledge that her real mother didn't want her? You have no idea what happened to her, do you?!"

Tsunade's eyes went wide, "What? What happened to her? Did someone hurt her!?"

Mei started walking away and said over her shoulder, "You want answers? Then grow a pair and ask Akiza!"

Tsunade stood there and thought about what she'd heard. What had happened to her daughter? She left to think about things, it was clear that she wasn't going to find out anything from anyone but Akiza. She didn't think that she was ready to talk to Akiza yet, it was pathetic, but she couldn't help but dread it.

* * *

 _Back in the caves._

The nine gennin had been walking around the caves for a few hours, Akiza being the map. They suddenly heard someone running toward them from a side path, they turned and saw a girl with red hair that was spiked on one side and red, pupil-less eyes wearing a purple shirt showing a bit of stomach, black shorts, knee-length ninja sandals, and black glasses.

She didn't even stop and ran right past them while yelling, "RUN!"

They looked back and saw...

...a giant swarm of spiders the size of their heads coming right at them!

They all started running, and eventually they caught up with the new girl. Akiza started calling out directions, "Right up here!" The new girl decided to follow them as they ran, "Keep running! There's a ledge above us to the left coming up!" They all jumped up and saw a dead end a few yards down.

"A dead end!" the new girl yelled.

They skidded to a stop, Akiza explained, "The exit is just on the other side of this wall, I had to improvise!"

Naruto gave orders, "Okay, anyone who can, start trying to bust through the wall! Everyone else, help me keep these things back!"

Sakura started using her naturally freakish strength combined with chakra to bust down the wall, Akiza helped by using vines to weaken it, Tea was using a scanning jutsu to find weak spots, and Hinata was hitting it with jyuken strikes.

Naruto used his darkness and Hinotama spirit to ward off the spiders, Luna was forcing them back with her psychic power, Ino made a few handsigns and started spitting small fireballs, Alexis was using wind blades to slice spiders up, Haku used ice to freeze some of them, and new girl was pointing out ones that got too close.

It was a few minutes later that the spiders started to overwhelm them, Luna yelled back, "Any luck with the wall!?"

"Almost!" Sakura said as she wound up a huge punch and packed the rest of her chakra int it, "SHANNARO!" She yelled as the wall finally gave way with the last punch. Haku created a barrier of ice and Akiza made a thick bramble to slow the spiders as everyone wasted no time in booking it toward the light at the exit, they eventually made it out and collapsed onto the ground.

They idly noticed that the exit was crowded with fans in the dim of sunset, and that the exit itself was a stylized ruin. They all got up and noticed that the Kage were staring at them. When they all were standing, then Ibiki appeared and spoke to them, "Congratulations on being the first out of the caves, but it looks like you picked up a straggler..."

They all looked at the new girl, she seemed embarrassed at the attention, "Sorry, my team was killed by the spiders. Thanks for letting me tag along though! My name is Karin."

Naruto smiled and said, "No problem."

Karin really looked at him for the first time and sensed his chakra, _"Oh holy god! This chakra, it feels so dark, but warm and inviting... Plus he's not exactly bad looking."_

Ibiki interrupted, "I think you should know that since your team died, then you can't keep going in the exams, you can still stick around and watch, but you won't be able to participate. Now, all of you head back to the hotel, it's been a long day."

Karin seemed to deflate at this as they walked back to the hotel. Naruto spoke to her on the way, "So, you're a sensor?"

Karin was surprised, "How did you know?" It was a valuable skill.

"I'm one as well."

"Really?" Karin asked, sensors were rare, and two in a generation was unheard of.

"No problem, by the way, I'm sorry about your team..."

Karin shrugged, "I didn't really know them. I was only there because they needed a third person, but thanks."

Naruto nodded as they arrived back at the Hotel. They each went back to their own rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

 _The next day - Docks of Sen no Yume._

There were even fewer teams left than before, whether they were killed in the caves or ran out of time, Naruto didn't know. Though from what he understood, this was the last test before the finals.

The proctor for this test was a large man with an Iwa headband named Kitsuchi, "Welcome to the last trial! This one will be much more straight forward, there are tags placed all throughout the island. You and your teams will hunt them down and bring them back here! But there's a catch! There are only twelve tags, meaning that only twelve teams can advance to the finals."

At this everyone stiffened, there were at least three times that many teams left.

"You have until nightfall to bring a tag to the arena... GO!" Kitsuchi said not wasting any time as he and the other ninja left via shunshin.

All the teams scattered, Naruto, Akiza, and Luna jumped up into a tree to plan their approach. Normally they would help royal heart or team 8, but the three teams had agreed to be on their own from here on.

Naruto asked his two teammates, "So... How are we going to find a tag?"

Luna took on a thinking pose, "There must be a hint somewhere, this island is huge. They can't expect us to find one small tag without one clue.

Akiza interrupted, "Guys, was that sign always there?"

They looked at what she was pointing at, and saw that there was a new sign on the dock. It was a board nailed to a post with a picture of a seal tag on it, the tag even had the kanji for 'exam' on it, and an arrow pointing down into the water.

"It can't be that easy." Naruto said.

Akiza shrugged, "Hiding in plain sight?"

They went down and examined it, Luna spoke up next, "Might as well... I'll go down and look."

"Are you sure? You'll have to... strip." Naruto asked.

Luna blushed madly and said, "I'm still the only one who can breathe underwater!" She then started stripping down until she was standing in her white bra and panties, she then jumped into the water before anyone saw her.

As soon as Luna was down in the water, she used her power to catch some air and bring an air bubble down to her, which she then placed on her head. She took a few breaths and swam down, she started looking around for a tag somewhere, she looked under rocks, around the dock, and finally under the dock. She didn't see a seal, but she did see a cave mouth in the rock up against the island.

Luna swam through until she came up on an air pocket, she swam up as her air bubble popped, she found a small path leading further into the cave, "Well, only one way to go..."

Luna got out of the water and walked down the path, she noticed a glint in the air and stopped just short of tripping a wire right in front of her nose. Luna released a breath as she looked farther down the path and saw quite a few more wires. A cream colored glow came around her as she lifted herself into the air and floated down the path, weaving in and out of the wires, careful not to trip any of them. She let herself down and kept walking, eventually, she entered a room with a pit in the center, taking up most of the floor, except a small ledge on the side of the wall. Luna first noticed the platform at the other end, and the tag on the wall!

Down in the pit, were countless snakes, Luna tried to lift herself up, but she couldn't. She had heard of seals that could make chakra useless, Akiza had gone into one recently, so Luna skirted out onto the ledge and shimmied down. After a few minutes of careful moving, Luna made it to the platform and took the tag.

"Well, that's done. Now to get back to Naru-kun and Akiza."

* * *

Luna pulled herself out of the water to see Naruto standing next to a large pile of knocked out gennin, "Um..."

Naruto saw her look, "They showed up a while after you went into the water, they had only just thought of the sign."

Akiza then appeared holding a dry set of underwear, which she took to Luna. Naruto turned his back and created a wall of darkness to give Luna some privacy while she changed and put her clothes back on.

After she was done, Naruto said, "Alright, let's head for the arena."

* * *

 _Arena. (Ninja world tournament Stage from ninja storm revolutions, look up the game's stages.)_

Team Black Garden had just arrived at the arena to see that the fans were cheering them on and the Kages were sitting in their booth watching them.

Kitsuchi stood in the center of the arena with a table for the tags, "Well, well, you three are something else! Place your tag here and wait for the other teams to show up.

* * *

 _Sunset - Arena_

All twelve teams had arrived, all the Konoha teams, Royal Hearts, Gaara and his team, a Kumo team, an Iwa team, a Sound team, and a Nadeshiko team.

Kitsuchi decided to get the show on the road, "Alright, now that everyone is here, the finals will take place back here one month from now, there are boats at the docks waiting to take you back to your villages. If you're not here on time, then you'll automatically forfeit, no exceptions. Does everyone understand?" He received nods from all the assembled gennin, "Then get back to your boats, when your Kage arrive, then you head out."

* * *

 _In the Kage booth._

"You have some impressive gennin there Mizukage." Onoki said as he stroked his beard.

Rasa took on a thinking pose, "Especially the armored one."

"I'm more interested in the Senju girl." Ay said with a curious stare at the Mizukage.

Minato leaned in, "Yes, exactly how did you get a Senju to join Kiri, and if what my children and wife said is true, one with Mokuton?"

At this, all the other Kage's eyes went wide, but none more so than the blonde sannin sitting a few yards away, "What?! She has Mokuton!?"

Minato turned to look at Tsunade, "Yes, by the way, do you know anything about her Tsunade?"

Everyone looked at the Slug Princess as she flinched before righting herself, "No... Nothing."

Mei gave her a look before speaking, "You know I can't give away information on my gennin, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my boat. Later boys!"

* * *

 _A few hours later._

Naruto was talking to Yubel as the boat rocked from side to side, _"So, what are we going to do for my training?"_

 _"You're going to be training with me and the furball in the spirit world, your friends too if they want."_

 _"Really? How can they come? Also, how can we train out bodies there?"_

 _"Maybe you weren't listening, **in the spirit world,** your entire bodies will be going as well."_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _"In the black case is a spell card that can transport you and anyone with you to the spirit world."_

 _"Why can Haku, Alexis, and Tea come?"_

 _They caught the eye of a few monsters, now go ask them!"_

Naruto left his room and went to find the girls, they were in another of Mei's 'secret lessons'.

He still got a chill whenever he thought about them.

Anyway, he saw that they were just leaving when he went up to them and said, "Hey guys! Yubel said we can go to the spirit world for training."

"Even us?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded and explained how they would get there and why they could come. They had all agreed and they found themselves on the dock of the ship as Naruto activated the card. They had greed to come back a week before the finals to train with their sensei and prepare.

Zabuza was talking to them as Naruto charged the card, "Alright, you be safe. As much as I hate to admit it, you kids have grown on me."

Ringo Spoke next, "He means he hopes you be careful and come back strong. I wanna fight you kids when you get back!"

Mai was last, "What they said, oh and Naruto~, try not to ravish the girls with your beastly urges..."

Naruto blushed as he activated the card, **"Spell: Spirit World Portal!"**

It was only after they started disappearing that what Mei said registered in Zabuza's mind, "WAIT I CHANGED MY MIND! HAKU CAN'T GO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 ** _Chapter end._**

As always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next is the finals, and boy will they be epic!

At least I hope so, I'll just give you a little preview of a few matches.

Black Rose Witch vs. Gaara (Why not say Akiza? Find out next chapter.)

Naruto vs. Menma (Notice I said Naruto and not Haou. *hint, hint*)

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Finals!

There's a little bit of a feels trip in the beginning between Naruto and Natsumi, just a warning. Plus, the first lemon is in this chapter, I've never done one before, so it might not be very good.

Also, some of the fights might be very short, that's because some are just to get minor or weaker characters out of the way to get to the juicy matches.

P.S. Everyone is in their shippuden outfits.

I'm also surprised that nobody commented about Tea's mystery bloodline.

Here we go!

I don't own Naruto, the Yugioh! franchise, or anything else that may appear.

* * *

 _Spirit world - One week before the Finals._

Naruto and his friends were standing in a clearing in the forest. There was still a week before the finals and they were planning to spend it at Sen no Yume, they wanted to get a good look at the arena, they remembered that the show was a big part of these exams, so they wanted to make a big entrance.

They had been training with the spirits for weeks now, and they were confident in their skills.

Naruto had trained with Yubel and Kurama, and together, they came up with more than a few tricks, Yubel also gave him a very special card. Akiza had trained with the plant spirits, they taught her how to become more connected with the spirits, and she even had a new trump card, they had all seen it and agreed that it wasn't pretty. Luna worked with the psychic spirits, they taught her how to use full-blown psychokinesis, how to make blades with her energy, and one secret skill that she wouldn't even tell them about. Alexis learned from the Cyber Angels, she was now pretty good with blades, and some special ones she had made. Tea learned more healing techniques from the fairies, but one thing they didn't understand, some zombie monsters wanted to train her for some reason. Haku was trained by the ice barrier monsters, they taught her how to mold her ice into many different shapes.

They were all ready to leave, they had gotten new outfits for the finals. but they were going to stick with their usual outfits until the day of the finals.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked as he charged up the spirit world card, Naruto had already cleared the stay with Mei, she and their sensei would be joining them in a few days.

Everyone nodded as they got all their new gear ready. They all stood in a circle as Naruto activated the card, first was the blinding flash of light, then they wound up on the beach of Sen no Yume. When Naruto used spirit world, he could appear anywhere he had already been, provided it didn't have anything to stop him. The group appeared on the beach, they had decided to take this day to relax and alleviate the stress of their training, Naruto wanted to go for a walk, Luna wanted to go to the shopping area and look for some new clothes, and the rest of the girls wanted to relax on the beach, Naruto and Luna would be joining them when they were done.

* * *

 _At the Mall._

Luna was walking around looking for a clothing store that she liked, she realized something when they were training, all the girls had sexy clothes, and they all teased her about not having any of her own, so Luna's mission was clear...

Obtain sexy clothes!

Naturally this was very difficult for the shy bluenette. But eventually she found a store that she thought would have what she wanted, and it did.

Luna exited the shop an hour later with a bag full of clothes she wouldn't be caught dead in when in public, she was just about to head back to the hotel to put her clothes away when she heard someone calling her name, "LUNA!"

 _"Wait... I know that voice!"_ "LEO!?" Sure enough, running up to her was quite literally, a boy version of herself, with his hair in a poofy ponytail and two bangs hanging down in front oh his ears. Luna nearly dropped her bag as her brother slammed into her with a hug.

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around her twin, "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

Leo smiled back as they released each other, "I know! I missed you so much, when I found out what tou-san and kaa-san did, I was furious. I would have fought but they put some knockout pills in my milk at dinner... Sorry nee-chan..." he said with a sad look at the end.

Luna just flicked him in the forehead, "It's okay Leo, it wasn't your fault. Are they still leaving on long-ass trips?" (Think about it! Leo and Luna's parents never show up in the whole series! Even with all the shit that went down!)

Leo snickered, "Yep, I still have the entire house to myself... It got really lonely after the incident though."

Luna smiled and looped her arm through her brother's, "Then let's go spend the day together! Next week, you can watch me kick ass in the finals!"

Leo smiled, "Awesome, though nee-chan... why do you have that... stuff in your bag?"

Luna blushed madly and smacked Leo in the head, "Baka nii-san!"

* * *

 _With Naruto._

Everyone's favorite king of darkness was walking through the seaside caves on the island, they weren't the ones the second exam took place in, but they were much less dangerous. Naruto was sitting in a darkened corner, he was out of his armor for the day, he was wearing a red t-shirt, with a black short-sleeved button down shirt over it, black jeans, black flip-flops, his face-mask, and a fingerless glove on his right arm to cover his signer mark.

Even after all those years, the dark still relaxed him, he was totally at peace until a voice from the side interrupted him, "Haou-san?"

He looked to the side and saw, "Natsumi Namikaze."

Natsumi smiled at him and asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

He shrugged as she sat down beside him, "Me and my siblings came here to relax before the finals, huh... me and my siblings."

Naruto picked up on the tone of her voice and asked, "Something wrong?"

Natsumi shook her head, "Nothing I want to bother you with. Don't worry."

Naruto sighed in his head and decided to bite the bullet, "I don't mind, lay it on me."

-Play: Fairy Tail - Predestination-

Natsumi was silent for a while before she spoke, "We have a fourth sibling... Naruto is his name. We started our training before him so we could learn to suppress the Kyuubi in him. He was slowly pushed into the background... After a while, we decided to be mean to him and put our training into our games to try and motivate him to prove us wrong, well, me and Nozomi did, Menma was just being a jerk, he was always jealous that Onii-sama was better at our games than him. We wanted him to be better than us so kaa-san and tou-san would notice him, it was a stupid plan, but we couldn't think of anything else..."

She started to tear up and lay her head on Naruto's shoulder, this was not what he was expecting, "He disappeared a month after our tenth birthday, me and Nozomi got worried, we thought he was at a friend's house, but he wasn't. So we went up to his room and looked for him. He wasn't there..."

She stared at the ground as her tears were flowing freely on his shoulder, Naruto sat there staring at her with wide eyes, "We went and told our parents that we couldn't find Onii-sama, but they thought we meant Menma, they'd forgotten about him. Tou-san even started thinking that he sealed the Kyuubi into Menma. We didn't tell them what we meant because we knew Onii-sama wouldn't have wanted it... We wanted to do at least that for him."

Now she was sobbing, "W-why couldn't w-we have been n-nice to h-him? Why w-were we s-so s-stupid? W-where is o-our O-Onii-sama? ...H-haou-san... do y-you think we'll ever f-find him?" She asked as she looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Naruto had reigned in his stunned look and silently had tons of thoughts going through his head. They didn't hate him? They were trying to motivate him? They...cared about him..? Naruto felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time bubble up in his chest.

He said, "I think... I think you will... sooner than you think Natsumi-chan..." She smiled and closed her eyes letting her tears out. Naruto sat there holding her, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist as she cried into his shoulder, until she cried herself to sleep. When that happened, he picked her up princess style. A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at her sleeping face, so many thoughts raced through his head.

Naruto then carried Natsumi... no... not just Natsumi... not anymore.

Naruto then carried _his imouto_ , back to her hotel room, he remembered doing this for her when she was too tired to walk after a long game, his other sister too. He had always been closer to them that his brother... He found her key and left her to rest in her room, moving a strand of hair out of her face like he used to before he went off somewhere... He had gotten a bit... emotional. He had a lot to think about.

What neither of them noticed in the cave, was Kushina around the corner from them, her hands over her face as she cried her eyes out after hearing Natsumi's story.

She had gotten a huge wake-up call.

-End Song-

* * *

 _Back with Luna at the beach - a few hours later._

Luna had spent the day with her brother until he had to go back to the hotel, he would have stayed, but his parents would have sent their guards to look for him, and nobody wanted that. She was currently back at the beach in her new bikini with the girls, she had only been there for 10 minutes and she was already hit on by six guys... it was annoying.

Akiza chuckled, "Welcome to the club sweetheart."

They spent the time until sunset relaxing in the sand, swimming around, and doing general pool activities before they decided to go back to the hotel. Upon arriving however, they found that Naruto was not in their room.

Alexis looked around, "Where is he?"

Luna thought for a minute before finding him on the cliffs, "He's on the cliffs, but he seems really down... When he's like this it's usually best to leave him alone for now..."

* * *

 _With Naruto - 3:00 a.m._

Our hero was currently sitting on the tallest cliff near the island's center, his legs dangling off the edge... he hadn't gotten any sleep. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts about his siblings, mostly his sisters. He had asked Yubel if she was lying, and she wasn't, so it was true... his sisters were trying to motivate him when they were little. While he did agree that it was a stupid plan doomed to failure, he also realized that they were kids... to tell the truth, he probably couldn't have come up with something better.

A part of him did thank them for it though, if they had been nice to him, hen he wouldn't have left... or become who he was now. He never would have met his friends... Akiza would have gone psychotic in that hospital before being put down... Luna would have been stuck in that orphanage for the rest of her life.

He was still hopelessly conflicted when a new voice spoke up from behind him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Naruto turned to look as a girl with short black hair and pink pupil-less eyes sat down beside him, she was wearing a red t-shirt and brown short shorts with black sandals. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he recognized her, "You're one of the Iwa-nin in the finals, aren't you?"

She nodded, "Kurotsuchi, so what's on your mind?"

Naruto looked back out at the skyline, "It's nothing."

She didn't buy it and said, "Come on, I saw the look in your eyes, it's not nothing. Maybe talking about it will help?"

Naruto sat in silence for a minute before speaking, ""I'm having a family crisis..."

Kurotsuchi nodded and motioned him to continue.

"My home life wasn't good at all... my parents had forgotten I ever existed by my tenth birthday, and my siblings were little brats who took every opportunity to put me down... I just had one of my sisters pour her heart out to me about how both her and my other sister were only doing it to motivate me... and that they were devastated when I left... She was sobbing as she berated herself for what they'd done..."

"Okay... anything else?"

"She didn't know it was me... I'm using an alias. I agree that their plan was stupid, but at the same time, I wouldn't have done anything else."

Kurotsuchi took on a thinking pose, "Ah... I see the problem... You still can't forgive them for what they did, but at the same time you agree that they did the best they could and you can't help but start to care for them again..."

"Exactly..." Naruto said impressed with her analyzing ability.

"Well, you don't have to forgive them. But I say you at least give them a chance, everybody makes mistakes! Who knows, you might start to get your old relationship back."

Naruto thought about it, "I guess you're right... Thanks."

Kurotsuchi smiled, "No problem. Oh! Drop the alias too, don't hide who you are because of them." She said as they stood up.

Naruto smiled back, "I'll think about it. Goodnight Kuro-chan." He said as he walked away.

Kurotsuchi blushed before walking back to her room.

* * *

 _The next day - night._

Akiza was having a nice time at the beach, this time everyone was there to relax. Thankfully Naruto kept the overly zealous boys away, though he was eye-raped by quite a few girls. They had spent the entire day at the beach having fun.

Anyway, Akiza was on her way to the snack bar, her red bikini catching the eye of many men. She had ordered some smoothies for them, team 8 had joined them about an hour ago, she was still waiting when she noticed someone she was not very happy to see, "Hello Shizune." She said simply.

The black-haired medic was standing there in her kimono, a serious look on her face, "Akiza, we need to talk."

"No we don't. We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do... You stole the Shodaime's scroll from the Senju compound."

"I didn't steal anything. I only took what belongs to me."

Shizune's face softened as she looked at her former surrogate little sister, "Akiza, what happened? Why are you a Kiri ninja? Why aren't you at the orphanage?"

Akiza glared at her, "You don't get to dump me in an orphanage for years, and then show up asking questions when I'm not where you want me to be. You want answers? Leave and come back with the bitch."

"That is no way to talk about your mother!"

Akiza grit her teeth as as vines shot out of the sand and stopped just short of piercing Shizune's neck, "Don't you dare call her my mother... I took the scroll because it legally belongs to me... I left the orphanage for reasons all my own... and I'll call Tsunade whatever I want because I think I deserve it after what you two subjected me to. Now quit acting like I'm still a child and leave me alone."

The vines retracted as Akiza walked off, she needed to blow off some steam.

Naruto saw her leave and sensed her emotions, he decided to follow her and talk to her.

* * *

 _The hotel - Team Black Garden's room._

Naruto opened the door to see Akiza sitting on the bed hugging her knees. The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming in through the window. Naruto took off his glove and mask, walked over to her, sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. She flipped over so she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto looked at her and asked, "What happened?"

Akiza started to tear up as she buried her face in his neck and spoke, "I nearly killed Shizune... I didn't mean to, but I almost killed her. It was just like that day, when I killed that boy in the orphanage. Naruto... am I a killer?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Absolutely not. You killed that boy to protect yourself, and you stopped yourself with Shizune. You are not a killer..."

Akiza smiled and looked up into his eyes, "...Naruto... would it be weird if I said that I love you?"

Naruto only said, "Not if I say that I love you too." With that, Naruto pulled Akiza into a kiss.

 _ **-LEMON ALERT! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD LINE TO SKIP! -**_

The kiss got more heated as Akiza slipped her tongue into his mouth, Naruto responded in kind as they got lost in passion.

They broke the kiss as Akiza slipped off her bikini top, Naruto couldn't help but stare, Akiza had a perfect pair, teardrop shaped and perky with small pink nipples. She rubbed her chest on his as they resumed the kiss.

Naruto picked her up and set her down on the bed, he hovered over her as they kissed, he started to play with her breasts as she moaned, he used one hand to knead her right breast and used the other to play with the nipple of the other.

While all this was happening, Akiza slipped of her bottoms, leaving her completely naked beneath Naruto, she then flipped them over and started moving downwards, dragging her tongue along Naruto's chest as she went. When she got down to his trunks, she peeled them down to expose Naruto's member. She had never seen it in before, for all her teasing, she was still a virgin.

When she finally got his trunks off, she took her first look, her eyes went wide as she looked at it, it was eight and a half inches long and about two inches thick, Akiza was getting soaked just looking at it. She put a hand on it and started stroking, she then took her first lick, she liked it.

Akiza took the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue around the head, after a minute, she started to take more in. She got about half in her mouth before she started bobbing up and down, fitting more in her mouth with each time, before she decided to take the plunge and shoved the whole thing down her throat. Naruto groaned as she started deepthroating him, he placed his hand on her head as she hummed around him, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Akiza! I'm going to..!"

Akiza only sped up as she heard this, when she felt him twitching, she kept the head in her mouth and swallowed everything he shot out. Akiza drank down all of her new favorite drink, she marveled at how good the creamy stuff tasted.

She took him out of her mouth and panted as she swallowed down the last bit. She felt Naruto place her on her back as his face hovered over her cleanly shaved pussy, she moaned out as he started licking her, "Naruto~." The King kept going as he stuck his tongue into her slit, ha also started using his hand to play with her clit.

A few minutes later, She cried out, "I'm cumming!" Naruto placed his mouth over her slit and drank up everything.

Akiza sat up and pushed Naruto onto his back as she straddled him and placed her slit over his member, she lowered herself until she had taken the head in, she then started gyrating her hips, moving in a circle, before sitting down fully on Naruto, she whimpered as some blood leaked out of her. Naruto sat up and held her as she got over the pain, eventually, she started moving. She started bouncing up and down on his cock, Naruto took advantage of her bouncing breasts and started sucking on one as he played with the other. Akiza was lost in her lust as she got off of Naruto's dick, Naruto looked at her to see a saucy smile as her eyed danced with lust and wanting.

She scooted forward and sat down. taking all of him into her ass. Akiza's tongue hung from her mouth as she kept bouncing, Naruto went back to her breasts, except this time he was also fingering her pussy. They went at it for a few hours, before they ended up with Naruto pounding into her pussy from above as she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

Naruto had gotten so into their act that his cock had punched through her cervix and into her womb. Akiza panted as her eyes were rolling up into her head, Naruto was getting close, "Akiza! Here it comes!"

Akiza snapped out of lala land and pulled Naruto down for a kiss, Naruto was going to pull out, but Akiza kept an iron grip on his waist to keep him inside her. She stopped the kiss and whispered into his ear, "Do it... paint my womb with your cum... Make me yours in every way.. Come on my king, cum inside your queen..."

That did it, Naruto slammed as far as he could go as he came, his cum shooting into Akiza's womb and filling her to the brim, she opened her mouth in a silent scream as he filled her.

A bit later, Naruto was spent, as he rolled over and took Akiza with him, they were both exhausted as they fell asleep, him still inside her.

 _ **-LEMON END! -**_

* * *

 _The Day of the finals._

It was finally the day of the finals. All except two teams were waiting on the floor of the arena. As is turned out, two members each from the Nadeshiko team and the Iwa team were just there to get one member into the finals.

The arena itself had changed, it was enlarged to the point were two boss summons could battle comfortably, if not a bit cramped. There were also a corner with a small forest, a desert area, an area filled with small cliffs, a cave system running under the arena, interestingly enough, these caves are perfectly round, a grassy plane that took up most of the arena, and a wide river. There were also some tricky parts, first, a tightrope was stretched between a tall tree and the top of the cliffs from one side of the arena to he other, second, the gap between the arena and the stands was double it's previous width, with only a small walkway on either side for the competitors, and lastly, posts with seal tags along the outside of the arena to catch attacks, and competitors, thrown near the stands.

Teams Black Garden and Royal Hearts had not shown up yet, and the proctor was just about to start talking before a complicated seal appeared on the ground and a flash of black appeared.

From the flash appeared the two missing teams, but they were decked out in new clothes.

Naruto was wearing a lighter, but still intimidating outfit with _no mask,_ no gloves, and harnesses galore, (Basically, a black and gold version of Jesse's outfit when he turned evil.)

Akiza was wearing a... revealing outfit with separated white sleeves, red leg warmers, and an exposed stomach, with a black trench coat decorated with rose petals. (Under the coat, she's wearing Kallen's outfit from Code Geass)

Luna was wearing a grey one-piece robe with electric blue shoulders and yellow hem, that clung to her figure up top with wide cuffs, and separated to show her legs from thigh down, with a black skirt, and while heeled, open-toed boots.

Alexis wore a new spandex suit with no sleeves and a bit of armor on the legs. She also had a fan on her back. (Cyber angel Benten's outfit with no head gear, no gloves, open-toed boots, and Cyber Angel Dakini's hip and leg armor)

Tea wore an open-backed blue halter top that exposed her midriff, a white sleeveless haori going down to her knees, a purple obi, black mini-skirt, black biker shorts, her usual white stockings, and the same sandals.

Lastly was Haku, she wore a blue-green mini-kimono down to mid-thigh with icy blue snowflakes on it, white biker shorts, black stockings, and the same sandals as Tea.

...

...

...

Naruto smirked, he had just felt something. A primal urge to make an action that would shake the very foundations of the arena. To say something older than time itself...

Yubel sensed this as she looked out, a look of fear on her face, she tried to stop it, _"Nooooooo~"_

Naruto took one hand and put it in front of his chest, pointing out his index finger and his middle finger, _"No, no, noooo~"_

Naruto said the beginning... "It's time..."

Yubel was desperate, " _NONONONONONO!_

Naruto pushed out his fingers as he said the dreaded words,

...

...

...

"TO GET YOUR GAME ON!"

 _"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"_

The crowd didn't share Yubel's reaction as they roared out in cheers, happy that all the teams were there.

The Kiri teams got into line as the proctor waited for the crowd to calm down, This will be a single elimination tournament, the matches in the first round will be randomized, now since everyone is here..." The jumbo screen started randomizing names until it spat out two. "The first match: Haou Moto of Kiri vs. Chouji Akamichi of Konoha!"

Naruto stayed on the field, as did his opponent, Naruto then spoke to the proctor, "Actually, the name's Naruto Moto."

The crowd got confused at the name change, except for three people. Three redheaded women were staring at his whiskers and hoping beyond hope that they had heard right.

The proctor, name Genma, nodded and said "BOTH FIGHTERS READY? HAJIME!" He said as he jumped away from them.

Naruto started off by rushing his opponent, who attempted to counter, **"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"** Chouji said as his arm expanded to a huge size and he took a swipe at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under, before running in for a knee to Chouji's gut. Chouji flew back until he hit a tree, he managed to get up onto his feet, "Not yet!" He said as his entire body expanded into a ball and he started steamrolling toward Naruto.

Said king only used a wall of darkness to stop Chouji within an arm's distance, while he was still rolling, Naruto brought his fist back, "Ha!" He grunted as he slammed his fist into the balled up gennin and pushed him back, Naruto watched his opponent struggle to his feet, "You can't beat me as you are now."

Chouji got to his feet before saying, "Maybe not... But I won't give up... My whole life, people have been calling me names and putting me down. Not anymore!" Naruto watched as Chouji pulled out a small red pill and popped it into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes went wide as chakra exploded from his opponent, before taking the form of large... butterfly wings? Chouji was now much thinner, he looked at Naruto with conviction and said, "I will not not give up without a fight." (I bet you thought I was going to make this a quick match XP. Nope, Chouji is a beast who deserved more time, and he is my spirit animal)

The two stared at each other for only a second before they charged on some unseen signal, They both wound up a punch and ended up punching each other's fist, then the same with the other fist, they even had equally timed headbutts.

The crowd was enthralled, they expected a small slaughter, but not this!

* * *

 _With Kai and Rin in the announcer's booth._

Kai was commentating on the fight, "This was completely unexpected! Chouji was getting thrown around like a ragdoll and now he's going toe to toe with Naruto!"

Rin was next, "Yes, but will it be enough?"

* * *

Naruto and Chouji had put cracks in the arena floor with all the chakra they were putting out, Naruto smirked and spoke, "You're much stronger than I thought... " He then put another knee into Chouji's chest, but he was prepared as he dodged the knee and punched Naruto in the gut across the arena.

Naruto slid along the floor until he flipped onto his feet, Naruto then watched as Chouji went through a bunch of handsigns and slammed his hands together. A blast of smoke appeared, and when it was gone, Chouji was now easily four times Naruto's size. Naruto kept his cool and rolled out of the way when Chouji punched toward him, Naruto then jumped up Chouji's arm and shoulder to give him a spinning kick to the temple.

Chouji lost control of his technique and shrank back to normal, his wings then disappeared as he packed the last of his chakra into his fist, Naruto also packed a shitload of shadow energy into his own. The two charged one last time as their fists clashed, but... Naruto moved his head out of the way at the last second.

Chouji took the punch right to his face, and flew back until he slammed into one of the cliffs.

Genma then appeared and said, "Winner: Naruto Moto."

Chouji heard footsteps and saw Naruto walking up to him. He thought Naruto was there to gloat, but all the whiskered boy did was hold out his hand. Chouji took it as Naruto helped him up and over to the medics. After that Naruto walked back to the Kiri gennin box.

Genma took a moment to let everyone get off the arena floor before he called the next match, "The second match! Hinata Hyuga of Konoha vs. Neji Hyuga of Konoha!"

* * *

The two Hyuga descended the steps with stoic expressions while the Konoha ninja looked worried.

They had taken their places when Neji said, "You should give up Hinata-sama. You're too weak to beat me."

Hinata only said, "Proctor, start the match..." Everyone was surprised at the steel in the Hyuga's voice.

The proctor nodded and said, "Hajime!"

Hinata started by unzipping her coat and throwing it to the ground. All the Konoha ninja, except Sakura and Ino, were stunned, she was always so shy! Though the girls were a bit jealous at Hinata's *ahem* generous... chest.

Hinata then cracked her knuckles and said, "It's so good to not have to pretend anymore."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Hinata said, "I've been pretending to be a shy little wallflower since I started the academy in order to get people to underestimate me, and it worked."

Neji didn't even seem fazed as he charged her, "It doesn't matter, you will always me weak, it's your fa-!"

He would have continued, if Hinata hadn't sidestepped his palm thrust and nailed him with a elbow to the jaw. She then used a jyuken strike to numb Neji's arm, but he was too quick and detached from her. They only gave each other a hard stare and reengaged in a flurry og jyuken strikes, they were going blow for blow.

Eventually they both had the same idea, they started spinning and said, " **Kaiten!"** Two domes of chakra appeared as they blasted each other back. Hinata then spoke, "That's a main house technique, it's impressive that you learned it all on your own."

The two charged once again, but this time, Neji stopped short as he got into a stance, Hinata recognized it and tried to stop herself, but...

"You are within my range of divination..." Neji said as he launched himself into a series of strikes.

 **"Two Palms!**

 **Four Palms!**

 **Eight Palms!**

 **Sixteen Palms!**

 **Thirty-two Palms!**

 **Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four-"**

 **"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"**

Neji was hit in the gut with a palm covered in a lion-shaped shroud of chakra. He was so focused on his strikes, that he didn't even notice that Hinata was parrying every last one of his strikes while powering up her own, Neji was launched back, coughing up blood as he flew back onto the ground.

Neji couldn't move, he was beaten, "How..."

Hinata walked up to him and said, "Nii-san... I never wanted us to be like this. But you're being an idiot, I am sorry about what happened to Hizashi-Oji-san, but it's not my fault."

"Not your fault! My father was killed by a Kumo-nin in retribution for the one killed during your kidnapping!"

Hinata stayed stoic, "I was a child and you expect me to fight off a jounin by myself? You don't get it, you keep spouting off about fate, but you yourself are trying to fight it. I keep trying tohelp you, but I can't if you don't help yourself." With that, Hinata walked off as the medics took Neji.

"Winner-

"I would like to withdraw from the tournament."

Everyone was stunned at Hinata's declaration, "I used up all my chakra in beating his final move. Plus, my arms have become numb from all those strikes."

Genma nodded, "Winner, Hinata Hyuga has chosen to withdraw!" The crowd was a bit let down, but they still cheered for the impressive performance. (Before you guys start, Neji was one of the top contenders in this tournament, Hinata is plenty strong. But even she has to recognize when she can't go on.)

* * *

 _Announcer booth._

Rin was commentating this time, "Well, that was an emotional match, but let's get back to the others, we still have quite a few left."

* * *

Genma called again, "The third match: Luna Terumi of Kiri vs. Samui of Kumo!"

Luna and her blonde opponent descended the steps and stood in front of one another.

Genma stepped up, "Hajime!"

Samui started off by throwing some shruriken and kunai at Luna. But all Luna did was hold up her hand and all the projectiles stopped right in front of her, she then smiled and whirled her finger as all the weapons turned around and pointed at Samui.

Said blonde sighed, "So uncool..." She started running and knocking projectiles away as Luna sent them at her, but, nobody saw Samui make a clone and use a transparency jutsu to stay hidden while the clone kept running, she came up behind Luna, but without even looking, Luna created a blade in her hand and slashed at Samui.

Luna and Samui engaged in a clash of blades, Luna was surprisingly good with hers, almost like...

Luna then went for a stab, which was blocked by Samui, Luna however, had a plan. She extended her blade and pushed Samui back, then she picked up the projectiles again and sent them back at Samui all at once.

Samui dodged and looked at Luna, "How can you be that fast? It's like you can predict what I'm going to do..." Luna just smile and winked.

Samui's eyes went wide, "You can actually-"

"Read my mind? How uncool." The crowd gasped as Luna finished Samui's sentence for her.

"I give. It's so not cool, but I've got nothing to beat that."

Genma appeared, "Winner by forfeit: Luna Terumi!"

* * *

Kai was beside himself, "A gennin who can read minds!? Outrageous!"

Rin was no better, "How will the other gennin counter that?"

* * *

"The fourth match: Dosu Kinuta of sound vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa!"

The two came down.

"Hajime!"

Dosu charged Kurotsuchi and swung at her with his metal arm, Kurotsuchi jumped completely out of the way, "I saw you using that in the third exam, once you understand it, it's easy to dodge. Without it, you don't have much.

Kurotsuchi went down into the caves, Dosu stood waiting for her to come out before a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed his leg.

 **"Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!"** Dosu was pulled underground until only his head stuck out.

Kurotsuchi popped up out of the ground and quickly kicked Dosu in the head, knocking him out cold.

"That was just sad." The kunoichi said as she walked back to the stands.

"Winner: Kurotsuchi!"

* * *

"I certainly hope the other sound team members can pick up the slack from that embarrassing performance." Rin said.

* * *

"The Fifth match: Omoi of Kumo vs. Menma Namikaze of Konoha!"

Menma ans his white-headed opponent were down on the field, "Hajime!"

Omoi drew his sword as he spoke, "Oh man! What if I beat him, then the Hokage beats Ay-sama for retribution, then that starts a war between the villages, and that leads to everyone getting drawn in and getting killed!?"

His red-headed teammate then yelled, "OMOI! SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU IDIOT!"

Omoi snapped out of his mood as Menma drew his own blade, the two launched themselves at each other, trading a flurry of slashes and stabs. Omoi then backed up and started channeling lightning into his blade, he then started making a line of jabs at Menma, but the blonde was surprisingly flexible as he dodged the strikes.

Menma eventually got tired of dodging as he made a few handsigns and said, **"Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"** This canceled Omoi's lightning blade and blew him back a few yards, Menma then rushed him with his own blade covered in wind chakra.

Omoi jumped back and started making his way to the caves. Eventually the two swordsman were clashing blades in the cave, with no lights, they had to rely on their instincts to find their opponent. The crowd was tense as they waited for them to resurface. Unfortunately for Omoi, Menma had trained to fight in the dark, it was actually one of his specialties. He was able to find and fight Omoi easily in the caves.

Eventually, Menma decided to end it as he left the caves and fired another Great Breakthrough directly into the entrance, blowing wind all throughout the cave system, firing Omoi up into the air. As Omoi tried to right himself, Menma took advantage and made a single, decisive slash to Omoi's gut.

Omoi passed out from the sudden shock of being thrown out of the caves, and the pain from the slash.

"Winner: Menma Namikaze!"

* * *

"The sixth match: Shizuka of Nadeshiko vs. Alexis Tenjoin of Kiri!"

The two girls were on the field and ready to fight, Shizuka started first, " **Nadeshiko Style - Deep Crimson Dance Performance!"** She said as she threw kunai at Alexis with deadly accuracy, Alexis only removed the fan from her waist and gave it a swing, every single one of the kunai were knocked out of the air.

Shizuka took one look at this and realized that kunai would be next to useless. So she decided to try another tactic, **"Futon: Violent Whirlwind Jutsu!"** She said as a tearing blast of wind blew out of her mouth and started shredding the plain and river.

Alexis started moving, and she was moving far too fast for her to be running, the crowd and Shizuka took a closer look and saw that Alexis was...

Skating!?

Yes, Alexis was skating along the ground on small blades on the bottom of her boots, she was moving as gracefully as a figure skater on an ice rink! Alexis made her way into the caves, and before anyone knew where she went, she was shooting out another entrance. Alexis made a few spins and swung her leg around to slam it straight into Shizuka's face, making the kunoichi fly back.

Shizuka got up and said, "Not bad, but this ends now! **Futon: Hardliner Gale Fist Jutsu!"** Shizuka said as she charged her fist with wind chakra and rushed.

Alexis placed one foot in front of the other and placed her hands above her head, "Yes, it does."

Shizuka threw the technique forward as Alexis used hers, **"Doble Passe!"** Alexis' body spun and bent in a way that not many other girl's would as she went under the attack, Shizuka's blast ripped a trench in the ground, making Alexis thankful she dodged it.

Alexis then swung her leg again, bringing one of her skates up to Shizika's throat, "Yeild."

Shizuka grit her teeth, but relented, "I forfeit."

"Winner by forfeit: Alexis Tenjoin!"

* * *

Rin was very impressed, "Wow, what an unusual style from Alexis!"

Kai also commented, "Unusual but effective, I've been a commentator for many events, but I've never seen anything like that!"

* * *

"The seventh match: Shikamaru Nara of Konoha vs. Kin Tsuchi Of Sound

(Same as canon)

(Temari vs Tenten is after them, so I'll skip that one too.)

* * *

The ninth match: Shino Aburame of Konoha vs. Akiza Senju of Kiri!"

Akiza and Shino were down on the field, "Hajime!"

Akiza started off by making a few handsigns and saying, " **Suiton: Gunshot Jutsu!"** She said as she spat out a number of small water bullets. Shino jumped around the field, trying to find a way to beat his opponent. He then sent his insects out in a swarm to overwhelm Akiza, but she simply jumped back onto the lake and went through some more handsigns.

" **Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!"** This time, a swirling vortex surrounded Akiza and swept the swarm away into the river.

As the water receded, Akiza looked back to her opponent to see him about to punch her, but she used her new bond with plants to make a wooded spike clip his shoulder without any handsigns.

Instead of bleeding and being fired back like Akiza wanted, Shino burst into a swarm of bugs that fell all over Akiza, as time went on, Akiza started to feel weaker, she fell on her knees as Shino walked up to her, "It was a valiant effort, but it was not enough."

Akiza smirked as she started to sink into the river, before she burst into water.

Shino's eyes widened behind his shades as Akiza shot up out of the water and said, **"Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu!"** Shino found himself trapped in a sphere pf water, he only had a second to plan before a small pillar of wood shot out of the water and nailed him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Akiza released the water prison and had some vines carry Shino to the shore as the medics came for him.

"Winner by Knockout: Akiza Senju!"

* * *

Kai was more enthusiastic about this match than the last few, "Well if there was any doubt about her being a Senju before, then it's gone now!"

* * *

"The tenth match: Zaku Abumi vs. Natsumi Namikaze!"

They got there, "Hajime!"

Zaku decided to start off by being the one think that made Natsumi angry...

A pervert.

"Tell you what sweety, you give up and I won't hurt your nice body, how about that?"

Natsumi wasn't having any of it, she rushed him before he knew what she was doing, and brought her leg right up into his crotch.

Zaku screamed higher and louder than many thought a man could. Natsumi didn't stop there, she beat the ever-loving hell out of Zaku.

She was having a bad day, first, she was nearly late for the finals, then her brother was being a jerk, finally, the guy she pored her heart out to about her brother, might actually _be_ her brother!

A few minutes later, a slightly more relaxed Natsumi walked away from a slightly scared Genma and bloody Zaku.

"W-winner by knockout: Natsumi Namikaze!"

* * *

Even Kai was a little scared, "Well, that was brutal..."

Rin however was smiling darkly, "Fufufufufu~."

* * *

"The eleventh match: Sakura Haruno of Konoha vs. Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha!"

"Hajime!"

Kiba rushed Sakura, already confident of his win.

Sakura just smiled and spoke, "Hey Kiba, did you ever think that Hinata wasn't the only one putting on an act?"

"Wha-?"

Kiba didn't get to finish as Sakura kicked one leg up nearly into a split, and nailed Kiba right in the chin. As he was flying up, Sakura jumped, grabbed Kiba by the leg, and slammed him down into the ground.

Akamaru ran at Sakura to try and help his partner, he knocked Sakura away with a headbut and growled as Kiba got back on his feet. Kiba decided not to take any chances and went straight for one of his trump cards, **"Ninpou: Man-Beast Clone!"** He said as Akamaru changed into a copy of Kiba, Sakura watched as they launched themselves at her. She ran at them and jumped in-between them, spinning as she did, grabbing them by the back of their necks.

She then placed them beneath her as they hit the ground, she basically surfed on them as they carved a trail through the ground, then she picked up both of the dazed enemies by the back of their heads, and slammed them down.

She back flipped away as they got back on their feet, they were mad now as Kiba went for his best technique as Akamaru shook the cobwebs from his head, " **Tsuga!"** Kiba spun and turned into a giant drill as Sakura started dodging, she then noticed that Akamaru was making one as well.

Sakura had an idea as her opponents were coming at her from different directions. One thing about Kiba, he didn't think. Just as they were about to slam into her, Sakura dropped into American splits as she flattened her body on the ground, sure enough Kiba and Akamaru knocked themselves out by slamming into each other.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off while walking back to the stands.

"Winner by knockout: Sakura Haruno!"

* * *

"The twelfth match: Kankuro no Sabaku of Suna vs. Ino Yamanaka of Konoha!"

"Hajime!"

Kankuro started off by charging Ino, she however was not fooled, as she spun out of his way, and stuck a senbon into the wrapped object on his back. Ino was able to tell he was there due to an old Yamanaka technique, the mind sense. She couldn't read them, but she could sense the position of minds in her vicinity.

Kankuro unwrapped himself and pulled the senbon from his arm, he then reattached his chakra strings to his puppet, he then twitched one of his fingers and a shower of senbon shot out of the puppet's mouth, though Kankuro seemed surprised by it. He shook it off and separated his puppet into limbs and blades, before firing them at Ino, she however dodged them without a care in this world.

Kankuro then flicked his wrist and shot out a purple pellet at Ino, it hit the ground in front of her and exploded into a purple smoke. When it cleared, Ino was panting and falling on her knees, Kankuro went up to her to finish her off...

Before Ino smirked. She quickly swept his legs out from under him, spun into a handstand, and brought her leg back down onto Kankuro's chest.

Ino stood up as Kankuro said, "How did you withstand my poison?"

Ino smirked again and held up an empty syringe, "I injected myself with an all purpose antidote, made it myself."

Kankuro thought out loud to himself, "Antidote? But that would mean!"

"Finally noticed did you? That senbon was coated in a numbing agent, you never noticed, but your moves and puppetry skills were sluggish, now be a good boy and go to sleep yeah?" Ino said as she poked Kankuro in the forehead, he went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Winner: Ino Yamanaka!"

* * *

Rin decided to speak, "Ooooh, this is the first time we've seen poisons used by a contestant!"

* * *

"The thirteenth match: Haku Momochi of Kiri vs. Sai of Konoha!"

"Hajime!"

Sai started off by taking out a scroll and quickly painting something on it, **"Ninpou: Super Beast Scroll!"** He made a hand sign and a horde of ink lions jumped of the pager and swarmed Haku.

Haku only kept up her smile and made a few handsigns of her own, "Not bad, now let me show you mine... **Hyoton: Lion's pride Jutsu!"** She said as water from the lake froze and turned into lions made of ice, which proceeded to rip the ink ones to shreds.

Sai kept his straight face up as he said, "Well, you're quite good ugly."

Haku didn't change, but her smile got sweeter as she closed her eyes. Everyone who should have gone 'aww' at her smile were too busy fighting off the approaching dread created by it. Haku simply said, "I'm going to break you."

Sai wasted no time in creating a bird out of his ink and flying up on it, Haku kept smiling as she went through handsigns, **"Futon: Tearing Vortex Jutsu..."** A miniature tornado flew up and crashed into the underside of Sai's bird, tearing it up and putting a good number of scratches all over Sai.

As Sai was falling, he found himself sliding along a slide made of ice, as he reached the bottom, he couldn't stop himself as his face was slammed into a bar of ice across the slide, and he was knocked out. His nose was easily broken as the medics carried him away.

Haku only continued smiling as she walked away with a slight spring in her step.

"W-winner: Haku Momochi!"

* * *

Rin was laughing even more evilly as Kai was trying to hide under the desk.

* * *

"The fourteenth match: Karui of Kumo vs. Nozomi Namikaze of Konoha!"

"Hajime!"

Both kunoichi drew their swords and got into their ready positions, Karui was about to start trash talking, but Nozomi stopped that by going in with a vicious barrage of strikes. She, like her sister, wanted to get through this as quickly as possible so she could think about things.

She flailed her long ninjato around as if it was light as a feather, slamming the blade into her opponent's again and again, not giving Karui a chance to recover.

Nozomi eventually packed a huge amount of wind chakra into her blade, and her next slash blew Karui through a few trees.

Karui got up just in time to see a pair of heeled sandals about to smash her face in, she ducked and threw herself to the side. She then charged her sword with lightning chakra and went on the offensive, they traded blows again, they were no more than a blur to the audience.

Nozomi then used one of her more unique techniques as she slammed her sword into the ground, knocking Karui's away and the girl herself off balance. She then grabbed her sheath and slammed it into Karui's head, knocking her onto the ground, when Karui shook the cobwebs from her head, she found a blade on her neck, and Nozomi giving her a hard stare.

"Okay, I forfeit damn it!"

Nozomi only sheathed her sword and left.

"Winner by forfeit: Nozomi Namikaze!"

* * *

Rin commented, "Well, that was vicious."

* * *

The fifteenth match: Tea Mazaki of Kiri vs. Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha!"

"Hajime!"

Sasuke drew his new sword and waited for Tea, to the surprise of everyone from Kiri, Tea was the one rushing!

She got to Sasuke and he slashed at her, but she blocked it with a small scalpel. Sasuke was surprised, _"Where did she get that from? I know she wasn't carrying it when we started."_

They kept up their exchange, Tea blocking everything Sasuke threw at her with her scalpel, it was very frustrating to Sasuke. She was weaving around all his strikes like a... a... willow tree in the wind!

What was frustrating him the most was that he knew he hit her... She just didn't react, almost like she didn't feel it. If only he had his sharingan!

Sasuke then decided to try a different tactic as he jumped back and went through handsigns, " **Katon: Fireball Jutsu!"** He launched a large fireball at Tea. The girl ran to the side to avoid the projectile, but when she stopped, she heard...

Chirping birds?

She had no time to think about it as Sasuke shot out of the smoke and shoved a lightning covered hand through Tea's chest.

Or at least he tried.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled, as his hand hadn't even pierced her skin, she barely seemed to feel it!

He wasn't the only surprised one, The whole crowd knew of that Jutsu, and it could pierce nearly anything! So why couldn't it hurt Tea!?

Sasuke backed up as Tea started walking toward him, she wasn't in a hurry, just a casual walk, she pulled her arms out of the haori and let it hand from the obi.

Tea was deep in thought, _"Mother... You always told me that our clan was stupid, and that it's arrogance got it killed. You told me that one might have survived that night besides you. I promise that I'll find him and redeem our clan. But, before that... I'll need to get a handle on my bloodline."_

Tea got within a few yards of Sasuke and started spinning, gentle spins, like a flower in the breeze...

 **"Karamatsu no Mai..."** Tea said as she hunched down as Sasuke ran at her. Sasuke was nearly killed as it happened...

...

...

...The Shikotsumyaku...

Dozens of bone spikes shot through Tea's skin as Sasuke tried to get away, but he was pierced in the legs and one arm, with tons of deep cuts to the rest of his body.

The spikes receded as Tea knocked Sasuke out with a punch to the face.

"Winner by knockout: Tea Mazaki!"

Everyone was stunned at what they'd just witnessed, the previously thought extinct clan was alive in one person! Also, that person had the clan's bloodline and didn't seem to be as bloodthirsty as the old clan! Nobody was more surprised than Mei, she had know Tea for years, and even she didn't know that Tea had the Shikotsumyaku!

Tea walked back to the stands as the crowd started cheering.

* * *

Kai was ecstatic, "This is shaping up to be one of the biggest chunin exams in history!"

Rin was also excited, "I know! First a Senju, then a Kaguya?! Kiri is full of surprises this year!"

* * *

"The final match of the first round: Rock Lee of Konoha vs. Gaara no Sabaku of Suna!"

(canon fight.)

* * *

"Round two shall now begin! Naruto Moto will automatically advance due to his opponent forfeiting! The first official match: Luna Terumi vs. Kurotsuchi!"

"Hajime!"

Kurotsuchi would have started this fight of with a rush technique, but since her opponent could read minds, she had to be much more careful. Not only the mind reading, close combat was out, due to her being able to make and extend chakra blades, projectiles were also a no-go, Luna could just send them back...

Kurotsuchi smirked as she went through handsigns, Luna got ready to dodge. It seemed to Luna that nobody learned, she might not look threatening, but her skills more than made up for it.

Luna was more than prepared to jump and avoid Kurotsuchi's mudslide Jutsu, so the second her opponent was finished with her handsigns, Luna jumped up into the air, she was confident in her move until, **"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

 _"WHAT!?"_ Luna screamed in her mind as she used her power to move out of the way, _"That can't be right... I know I heard her think that she was going to use a mudslide to trap me! Alright... She's going for a fireball jutsu next. It's big, but slow... I can dodge it easily."_

 **"Suiton: Water Trumpet Jutsu!"** Instead of a slow-moving fireball, Luna was hit by a fast-moving stream of water.

 _"Oh COME ON!"_ Luna thought as she was thrown back into the cliffs, _"H-how can she... of course."_

Luna stood back up, _"Clever, she's thinking of using one jutsu, but actually using another. That takes a lot of mental discipline... guess I'll have to try a new tactic."_

Kurotsuchi smirked as her plan was working, now she just had to keep up the strategy, and actually think of the jutsu she was really going to use to throw Luna off. Eventually, Luna would start to lose faith in her mind-reading abilities and simply stop using them.

Kurotsuchi thought up a random water jutsu while molding an earth jutsu.

Luna's eyes glowed under her bangs as she rushed her opponent, Kurotsuchi used her jutsu, **"Doton: Shock wave Jutsu!"** Instead of moving so the side to dodge a water jutsu like she would have, Luna simply lifted herself up over the shock wave, spun, and kneed Kurotsuchi right in the gut.

Kurotsuchi was a bit miffed now, _"The hell? I know I was careful not to think of the shock wave! Guess I'll have to switch up my strategy."_ She thought, being careful not to think about her new tactic.

"So you have Yoton... Impressive, but it won't work. Nor will the headhunter jutsu."

Kurotsuchi was stunned that Luna knew her strategy, _"How! I know I didn't think about either of those strategies! The only other way she could know what I was planning is if she could... no... she can't..."_

Kurotsuchi's face went white as a sheet as she asked, "C-can you... see the future!?"

Luna smiled and said, "Little flashes of what might be. It's usually only a short time frame though, I normally can only see a few minutes ahead."

Kurotsuchi sighed as her shoulders drooped, "I give..."

"Winner by forfeit: Luna Terumi!"

* * *

"That is amazing!" Kai said.

Rin continued, "I know! The ability to see the future! What a trump card!"

* * *

"The second match of the second round: Menma Namikaze vs. Alexis Tenjoin!"

"Hajime!"

Alexis started off with a series of kicks, normally useless when far away from her opponent, but with each of these kicks, came a wind blade headed straight for Menma.

The blonde Namikaze drew his own blade and batted all of Alexis' away, it was only after he was done that he saw her skating towards him. Menma brought his sword up to block Alexis' kick, but she hooked her skate onto it, swung her other leg up, and nailed Menma in the side of the head.

After she was done with the kick, she brought out her fan and gave it a good swing, pushing Menma into the caves.

After his bout with Omoi, this might be a bad idea for some people. But Alexis had her own plan, she went into the caves after him, and started using her momentum to go around and around the cave walls, picking up speed until she was moving far too fast for Menma to find.

As Menma tried to use his other senses to find Alexis, he found that he couldn't. She was moving so fast that it sounded like she was everywhere!

Every time Menma tried to make a move, he would get a smack to some part of his body, giving him stinging pain.

Menma stopped and watched the sparks flying on the wall, he got lucky and his sword clipped Alexis' skate, sending her off balance as she flew out of the cave and rolled along the floor.

Unfortunately, one side-effect of Alexis' technique was that it left her incredibly dizzy.

She barely even noticed as a bruised Menma used his sheath to knock her out.

"Winner by Knockout: Menma Namikaze!"

* * *

The third match of the second round: Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Sabaku!"

(canon match)

* * *

"The fourth match of the second round: Akiza Senju vs. Natsumi Namikaze!"

"Hajime!"

The two started off by using the same jutsu, **"Suiton: Gunshot Jutsu!"**

They both fired countless bullets of water at the other, each shot knocking the other's out of the air. When is was clear that Their jutsu wasn;t working, they both stopped and sized the other up.

Natsumi's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "This won't turn out like your fight against my sister."

Akiza smirked and responded, "I hope not..."

The two continued their staredown for a few minutes before Akiza stomped on the ground, sending a wave of rock towards her opponent.

Natsumi jumped over it and threw a handful of kunai at Akiza, who merely waved her hand as a wooden block appeared to block them.

Akiza felt a few more kunai impact it before Akiza ended the shield. When the block receded, Akiza saw Natsumi rushing her, so she made flicked her wrist as a small wooden pillar shot out of the ground and smashed into Natsumi, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, one of the kunai on the ground transformed into Natsumi as she tackled Akiza, the two rolled along the ground brawling for a minute before rolling into the thick forest.

They got off of each other, and before Akiza could make any other move, Natsumi spoke, "I want to ask you something."

Akiza raised an eyebrow and stood up, still on guard.

Natsumi took a second to collect herself and asked, "Is he really my brother?"

Akiza knew who she was talking about, how could she not. Akiza answered her, "It's not for me to say."

Natsumi got angry, "Don't give me that! You're closer to him than I ever was!"

Akiza only smirked, "I mean that you'll have to ask him, back to the fight. It was very stupid of you to draw us in here."

Natsumi thought for a second, and her eyes widened, _"Shit!"_

 **"Mokuton: Nativity of a World of Trees!"**

Everyone watching was stunned as the forest rapidly expanded, the trees coming to life and growing, their roots spearing all through the arena, huge tendrils overcoming the plain and reaching down into the gap.

Natsumi was hoisted out, bound by branches as Akiza held a wooden spear to her throat.

"I yield..." Natsumi said through gritted teeth.

"Winner by Forfeit: Akiza Senju!"

* * *

Kai was commentating as always, "A bit of a bonehead move on Natsumi's part to drag Akiza into the forest."

"You bet, though she must have had a reason..." Rin said.

* * *

"The fifth match of the second round: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka!"

"Hajime!"

The two girls smirked before Ino spoke, "I guess it's time to settle this, eh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura said, "I guess it is..."

The two decided that the time for talking was over as they both went through handsigns.

Ino got done first, **"Katon: Dragon's Fire Jutsu!"** Ino said as she blew a stream of fore frim her mouth.

Sakura finished her own then, **"Doton: Mud Wall Jutsu!"** Sakura slammed her fist into the ground as a wall of earth and mud rose up and blocked the fire. Unfortunately for Ino, the fire also hardened the mud into solid rock, which Sakura then broke apart with a punch, Sakura continued by punching and kicking the broken pieces of rock at Ino, who dodged them with incredible flexibility.

The two then rushed and engaged in a fast-paced taijutsu battle, their own styles countering everything the other threw at them.

Sakura;s style was built to take advantage of her strength, but it was lacking in speed, so she couldn't hit Ino.

On the other hand, Ino's style focused on fast attacks to overwhelm her opponent, but she couldn't do enough damage to beat Sakura.

They eventually disengaged and jumped back, Sakura said, "One last attack?"

Ino only smiled.

Sakura charged while Ino started spinning on her toes, faster and faster.

When the two met, they each threw out a high kick, normally Sakura's strength would have won, but the added force from Ino's spin made their kicks equal.

When their legs met in the middle, they both heard and felt their legs breaking.

They backed up and fell to the ground.

Ino sighed, "Damn it... we're both still completely equal!"

Sakura shared her sentiment, "Yeah, and with our legs broken we can't keep going."

They both sighed once again before saying in unison, "I give..."

"No contest! Both fighters forfeit!"

* * *

"The sixth match of the second round: Haku Momochi vs. Nozomi Namikaze!"

"Hajime!"

Nozomi drew her sword and charged Haku, who only pulled out a storage scroll.

Haku bit her thumb, unrolled the scroll, wiped her blood on the seal, and grabbed what popped out.

Nozomi swung her blade, and heard the clang of metal on metal, the smoke cleared and Nozomi saw what her opponent had summoned.

She was now a bit nervous, "Nuibari!"

Indeed it was, Mei had seen fit to make Haku one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist.

Haku pushed Nozomi back before throwing Nuibari, Nozomi dodged, but Haku pulled on the wire attached to the back and pulled. Nozomi was stuck dodging as Haku swung the needle around, Nozomi then blocked the large needle and went in for another attack.

Haku brought Nuibari back to her hand and drew some senbon, which she then threw. Nozomi blocked them and kept up her charge, though Haku was already going through one-handed handsigns as she jumped back onto the river.

Haku was done and used one of her signature moves, **"Suiton: A Thousand Needles of Death!"** Tons of needles surrounded Nozomi as she stopped, she let her water walking technique drop and fell into the water just as the needles stabbed at her.

A few minutes later, Nozomi broke the surface, she only realized her mistake when she found herself trapped in a sphere of water.

Haku resealed Nuibari, she had only had a few days with it, so she wasn't comfortable using it quite yet. She was about to tell Nozomi to give up, but the redhead burst into smoke.

Nozomi jumped out of the water and smacked Haku in the side, knocking her downriver with her sheathed sword, The Hyoton user got up and waited for Nozomi to get into range of her best technique.

 **"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!"**

Nozomi suddenly found herself surrounded by ice mirrors on all sides, she watched as Haku stepped into one, her image appeared in all of them.

"You can't win." Haku said simply as she started throwing countless senbon at Nozomi. The redhead tried to dodge all of them, but Haku seemed to be throwing them from every mirror.

Nozomi was about to use a rasengan to break out, but one needle found it's way into her neck. She felt herself drifting into unconsciousness as Haku dropped the mirrors.

Nozomi chuckled and just before she lost consciousness, she said, "I may be losing, but I'm taking you down with me..." With that, Nozomi fell unconscious.

"What are you..." Haku said before she fell to her knees, "Wha-" Haku evaluated herself and realized that her chakra was almost gone!

Haku looked at Nozomi and noticed something, her sheath was covered in seals... Haku had seen that before, when traveling with Zabuza.

That was why Nozomi was always hitting people with her sheath! It could literally knock the chakra out of her opponent!

 _"Damn..."_ Haku thought as she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"No contest: Both fighters are unable to continue!"

* * *

"The final fight of the second round: Tea Mazaki vs. Gaara no Sabaku!"

"Hajime!"

Tea started off by using one of her simplest techniques, " **Teshi Sendan!"** She said as her fingers opened up and fired off ten small bone bullets, which Gaara's sand blocked.

Gaara only stared at her as he sent his sand towards her, he wasn't going to take any chances after what happened with his last fight. Tea dodged the sand tendrils and charged at Gaara.

When she reached him, Tea went for a punch, but it was caught by Gaara's sand. Gaara tried to crush it, but Tea had hardened her bones under her skin, it was painful, but her boned didn't break.

Tea managed to pull her arm from the sand and went into her dance, spinning and slicing with her scalpel. Gaara's sand was blocking everything, but it also couldn't catch Tea.

Eventually though, Gaara manage to catch Tea's foot and threw her into the ground before a hammer made of sand smashed into her. Tea managed to sit up and get onto her feet, she was having a bad time. She wasn't a fighter. She only managed to beat Sasuke because he didn't expect her abilities, now she was facing someone who not only expected it, but had a counter for it.

Tea was about to start moving, but she couldn't, she looked down and saw that Gaara had her feet trapped. She looked around and saw a wave of sand coming down on her, _"How did he-?"_ She then saw that the sand was flowing up from the ground, _"He's grinding up the ground to create more sand! My armor won't protect me from that much!"_

"I forfeit!" Tea yelled as the sand came down on her. Genma jumped down onto the floor and said, "That's enough, she submitted!" Gaara wasn't listening as the sand collapsed onto Tea, **"Giant Sand Burial."**

Gaara waited a second before everyone heard gasping from the stands, they all looked up to find a confused Tea in the competitor's box.

Gaara lifted up his sand to see Naruto standing there with a card in his hand, **"Spell: Mist Body."** Naruto stared at Gaara, a storm behind his calm eyes, "If you ever do that again... I'll end you. Do I make myself clear?"

Gaara only gave a savage grin as he walked back to the stands.

* * *

Kai wiped some sweat from his brow, "Well, that was intense."

Rin was fanning herself, "Yes it was... On another note, did Naruto look hot like that whew!"

Needless to say, the women in the audience agreed.

* * *

"Now for the second round! Akiza Senju and Gaara no Sabaku will automatically move on to the semi-finals! Now the first match of the quarter finals: Naruto Moto vs. Luna Terumi!"

"Hajime!"

Naruto was in a bind, he really wanted to go to the next round and beat Menma into the ground. But he also vowed to protect Luna. He had to find a way to win without hurting her...

...

...

...

 _ **"Hey kit, you should... *whisper, whisper, whisper*"**_

 _"Kurama... thank you."_ Naruto said simply as he walked toward Luna. She was confused as he got to her.

Naruto took her hand in his and placed his other one on the small of her back as he pulled her to him.

"Luna my dear..." He said in a deep voice that made Luna weak in the knees, "I want to move on to the next round, but I don't want to hurt you... Tell me, what must I do to get past you?"

Poor Luna blushed a bright red and stuttered out, "W-what do y-you m-mean?"

Naruto smiled at her and said, "I know... I can give you what I gave Akiza a few days ago... Would you like that? I know she enjoyed it immensely..."

Luna was even worse off, "M-m-me y-you, I-i-i-i..." With that, Luna fainted.

"Winner by... knockout? Naruto Moto!"

* * *

Rin was giggling hysterically as Kai spoke, "Well, he certainly has a way with the ladies doesn't he?"

* * *

"The second match of the quarter finals: Menma Namikaze vs. Temari no Sabaku!"

"Hajime!"

Menma drew his blade and spoke, "I'm just gonna make this quick because I want a shot at mister gloom and doom okay?"

Temari grit her teeth, she was low on Chakra and she knew it, she had to do something fast, _"Time for a little scorched earth."_

Temari jumped up into the air as Menma charged, she used her fan to blow herself up into the air and push Menma back. She sarted floating on her fan as she took out a scroll, she unrolled it and wiped some blood on it. She stood up and swung the scroll around, firing out hundreds of kunai.

Menma used a sword slash filled with wind chakra to block the kunai, they were all over the arena floor. He took a closer look at the ones that landed when he heard a sizzling sound, he looked and saw, "PAPER BOMBS!"

 **BOOOOOOM!**

The bombs exploded as Temari drifted back down to the ground, she looked around and saw that the entire arena was covered in scorch marks. She relaxed, until a hand reached out of the ground and pulled her under.

Menma popped up and placed his sword at her neck.

Temari grit her teeth and said, "I give..."

"Winner by forfeit, Menma Namikaze!"

* * *

"The first match of the semi-finals: Naruto Moto vs. Menma Namikaze!"

The two walked down to the arena floor, staring each other in the eye. It was time to settle this.

"Hajime!"

Naruto took a moment to speak to Menma, "So... We finally got here."

Menma narrowed his eyes, "So it really is you."

Naruto smiled and released his chakra, a heavy sense of foreboding falling around the arena, "Come on... little brother."

Menma snarled and charged, "Don't you ever call me that!"

The crowd and ninja were stunned as the two clashed, their childish struggle had turned into a war.

The two engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle, going blow for blow as they fought. Naruto decided to kick things up a notch, he made a hand of darkness shoot out of his wrist and punch Menma away. Menma stood up and looked at his opponent, he saw something he didn't expect.

Naruto's eyes had changed, his left eye was a glowing teal and his right was a burning orange, "Come on, let's take this to the next level."

* * *

 _The Namikaze at their locations._

Natsumi and Nozomi were watching from the eliminated competitors box, they were stunned, it was him! It was their brother...

Who knew all about their mistakes...

Who was currently in an intense battle with their other brother.

* * *

Kushina was in tears in the VIP box.

After hearing Natsumi in the cave days ago, she had gone through all her memories, specifically those regarding her oldest...

She couldn't believe it, she had forgotten about him... she had headed back to the Namikaze compound and looked through all her old albums. He wasn't in any pictures after he turned six.

She had cried herself to sleep every night until the finals, when she saw him, she had the same spark of hope as her daughters. Now, she wanted nothing more than to go down to the arena and stop them, but she knew that that was impossible. The only way they could fix it was by fighting.

She berated herself as she thought about what he must have gone through, she could only hope that he would at least accept his sisters...

* * *

Minato was stunned... no that word wasn't enough.

He kept up his calm attitude even as the other Kage were reeling back in shock, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. He tried to think back to the last time he'd spoken to Naruto, until he realized that it was when he'd told him that his siblings were better than him.

Kami... what had he done...

* * *

 _Arena._

 **-Play: Fairy Tail - Erza theme -**

Menma and Naruto had been fighting for the last few minutes, and they were getting tired of the endless taijutsu bout.

They disengaged and Menma brought his hand up and smirked, "I'd like to see you do this..." He then charged up a dangerous ball of spiraling chakra.

Naruto calmly made his own, this one made of shadow chakra, he and Menma kept pushing more and more chakra into the technique, until the spheres were both twice as large as them.

They both abruptly compressed the chakra into it's regular size, two violently spinning spheres , covered in flame-like chakra. They charged and called out the name of their technique.

 **"Rasengan!"**

The two techniques clashed in the center of the arena, the force of the moves ripping the ground apart, the two grit their teeth and held their ground. To them, nothing could be heard above the roar of their techniques clashing. It went deadly silent for a moment before...

Their respective rasengan collapsed, releasing all the energy stored in them, firing them both back across the arena. Menma was thrown into the caves, when Naruto saw this, he went into them himself.

Menma was stalking through them, trying to use his experience to find Naruto, when he did, he drew his blade and went for a flurry of slashes, all of which Naruto blocked with a kunai. Naruto pushed Menma back and spoke, "You can't beat me here, you only adopted the darkness. I was molded by it..." He then grabbed Menma's wrist and stared him right in the eye, "...I am darkness."

Naruto pulled Menma toward him, disorientated him with a chop to the neck, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and dragged him along the ground out of the caves.

When they reached the surface, Naruto tossed Menma across the field and waited for him to get back up.

Menma grit his teeth and clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. Menma then went through some handsigns before slamming his hand onto the ground, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A giant cloud of smoke appeared.

When it cleared, Menma was standing atop a humongous toad wearing a jacket and a sword, with a scar over one eye, and a pipe, **"What? Menma you brat! Why'd you summon me?"**

Menma yelled down to the toad, "I need you to help me beat him!" he said as he pointed to Naruto.

Gamabunta looked down at him, **"You need my help to beat one kid? No way in hell!"**

While they were arguing, Naruto opened up his necklace, retrieved the black case, and pulled two cards from it. While he was training in the spirit world, he had discovered that he could create new cards, provided he had a spirit to inhabit it. He had come up with this idea then, and it was one of his best if he did say so himself.

Naruto dropped one card onto the ground and held the other up, far above his head, his voice carried all throughout the arena as he activated it, **"Ritual Spell: Release of Hatred!"**

The card on the ground, revealed to be a ritual monster, glowed a bright red as a cloud of black smoke appeared, catching Gamabunta's attention.

He stared at the cloud, ignoring Menma's questions, and drew his tanto, whatever was in that smoke felt familiar, and yet... not.

...

...

...There! A tail!

...The tail again.

...And again...

...Wait...

...More than one tail...

 **"No... It can't be..."**

...

...

...

A clawed, red furred hand shot out of the smoke and punched Gamabunta across the arena.

Kurama was free from the seal once more.

 **"ROUND TWO TOAD!"**

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

Dear god what a behemoth chapter... 14,000 words.

Hope you liked it!

Sorry if some of the fights weren't up to snuff.

Next chapter is the epic final conclusion!

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Final Bout.

Okay! Time to finish off the chunin exams!

After I'm done with this chapter, I'll take some time to update my other story.

Also I'm thinking of adding some more girls to the harem. Tell me what you think.

Samui

Shion

Yakumo

Yuzu & Serena - from Arc V. I've watched a bit of it and I'm starting to like it. Pendulum summoning is broken as shit though.

Lastly, dare I do it? Fem Yuya & Fem Reiji.

Let's go!

* * *

 _Arena._

 **"ROUND TWO TOAD!"** Kurama yelled as he send Gamabunta flying, he was reveling in fighting again after so many years of being locked away. The crowd was torn between running and cheering, on one hand, this as turning into one of the best matches in chunin exam history, on the other hand, _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune was free and in the arena.

Plus, he seemed to be enjoying himself too much...

 **"I'M FREE BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"**

Yep, too much.

Naruto tapped his foot on Kurama's head and said, "Calm down Kurama, we can't fight if you scare everyone off."

Kurama huffed but stopped yelling, they both watched as Gamabunta got up and raised his tanto, **"How are you out of the seal?"** The giant toad asked with narrowed eyes.

Kurama chuckled a bit, **"Wouldn't you like to know?"**

The two summons stared off while their summoners did the same. The two huge animals charged, clashing in a tackle, Naruto and Menma jumped off just as they collided, crashing into each other in midair.

The two former brothers fell through the air and threw a few punches, Naruto kicked Menma off and grabbed the tightrope just as he nearly hit the ground, he then swung up and balanced himself. Menma gabbed it as well, and he steadied himself as Naruto pulled out a card, **"Celestial Sword - Eatos!"** Naruto grasped the sword's handle as it appeared, he placed one hand out as he placed the sword behind him and pointed it at Menma.

Said blonde drew his own sword and held it out in a kendo stance.

The two rushed forward and clashed in a battle of blades, due to there not being very much room on the tightrope, the two were stuck in on spot throwing slashes, stabs, and all manner of sword moves at each other.

Menma was struggling in the fight, _"What is happening right now! I've had six more years of training than him, why am I... why am I afraid of him! WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?"_

Naruto was as calm and collected as ever as he blocked and deflected Menma's increasingly wild strikes. He suddenly lashed out with a kick and knocked Menma down, Naruto risked a glance toward the battling summons, Kurama and Gamabunta were engaged in a colossal battle, Gamabunta jumping around and swinging his tanto while Kurama battered the toad with his tails.

Naruto turned back to his opponent as he balanced himself, Menma didn't know it, but Naruto's eyes gave off a subtle and involuntary genjutsu. His right eye gave off an air of violence and oppression, while his left eye projected control and a deadly calm. The combination of those eyes, along with Naruto's calm and stoic face, was enough to unnerve even the most hardened ninja.

Menma decided that fighting on the tightrope was too much hassle and let go, Naruto sighed and decided to humor his baby brother as he stepped off and onto the ground. As he was falling, Naruto pulled five cards out of one of his cases, Menma was wary as Naruto simply dropped the cards, he was even more so as the cards sunk into the ground.

Menma made a cross-shaped handsign and called out his jutsu, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** twenty blondes appeared on the arena floor and charged Naruto all at once.

Naruto kept calm as he systematically went about dispelling the clones, Naruto knew that they were a distraction, but he had his own traps set.

Once all the clones were gone, Menma was finished with a long set of seals, **"Futon: Wind Dragon Jutsu!"** He thrust his hands into the air as a dragon made of wind appeared and shot at Naruto. Naruto then looked to the other clone, which was hiding, and watched as it fired off the same technique. He then noticed Menma charging and preparing for a large slash, probably a finisher.

Naruto smirked a bit and said, **"Trap: Magic Cylinder."** Two purple and gold cylinders with question marks on them appeared, the dragon Menma launched went in one, and came out the other to destroy the dragon launched by his clone. Menma was confident although as he swung his sword, giving Naruto a huge slash to his chest, Menma smirked as blood flew from Naruto's chest, Menma went for another slash, but Naruto had other plans, **"Trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."** A scarecrow made of iron popped up out of the ground and caught Menma's attack, then it threw Menma back a large amount, the scarecrow went back into the ground as Naruto held his chest and used another card, **"Trap: The Golden Apples."** Naruto said as a golden apple fell into his hand, he took a bite and his chest was healed, even his clothes were repaired. Naruto stood back up and watched as two ghostly rainbow-colored flames appeared, they had one eye and a grin.

Menma backed up a bit as Naruto poked his chest, the wound might be gone, but the pain remained. Then Menma decided to get huffy, "What the hell are those?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Why don't you find out?"

Menma grit his teeth as he charged, he tried to go straight at Naruto, but one of the Malus Tokens stopped him, Menma tried to cut it in half, but no matter what he did, he couldn't harm it, as a matter of fact, when Menma backed off to reevaluate, he noticed something, " _What the hell? Why am I the one covered in cuts?!"_ It was true, Menma was littered with tons of small cuts, and he recognized what blade caused them, his own!

Naruto smirked, his plan worked, he forced Menma to use his most powerful slash to get the battle over with, but Naruto had set his golden apples trap up in advance. He wanted Menma to hurt him. When he activated the trap, it had created the two Malus tokens who would act as shields. The best part? It would take a hit better than Menma's best to destroy them.

They were interrupted as Gamabunta crashed down into the ground beside them, they had been so engrossed in their battle that they hadn't payed attention to the summons.

* * *

 _Earlier - After Naruto and Menma clashed._

Kurama smirked as he reveled in battle once again, he had always loved a good fight. He couldn't help that he was going a little overboard, he had been sealed away for close to 100 years!

The titanic fox smirked as he stood there with his arms crossed, his tails were batting Gamabunta's sword away with minimal effort, **"What's wrong toad? Can't match up when I'm not going berserk?"**

Gamabunta grit his teeth and said, **"You didn't fight like this all those years ago... You're much more collected this time."**

Kurama kept up his smirk and lashed out with a double palm strike to the toad's stomach, **"Dammit that felt good!"**

The toad managed to pull himself to his feet and, in an impressive show of speed, lunged at Kurama and stabbed into his arm, **"Let's see how you fight with one arm!"** With that, Gamabunta jumped over Kurama and sliced his arm off, listening as the fox roared in pain.

Kurama stood on his hind legs and growled at Gamabunta, **"Do you know... how long it's going to take... to re-grow my arm?"**

Bunta raised an eyebrow, **"Wha-?"**

 **"Boop."** Kurama said as his severed arm burst into chakra and reformed back on his body, **"Ultimately fruitless, but if it's any consolation... that hurt like hell..."**

Gamabunta gulped.

Before Kurama proceeded to get out his pent-up aggression from the past century.

* * *

 _Back to the present._

Naruto and Menma watched as Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kurama cracked his knuckles and neck as he sighed, **"That was therapeutic... I think I'm gonna take a little nap."** He said before bursting into smoke himself, his cards falling into Naruto's outstretched hand. The king-to-be stabbed his sword into the ground, placed the two cards back into his black case, and resealed it.

Naruto picked his sword back up, leveled it at his brother and said, "Are you done yet?"

Menma grit his teeth and clenched his fist so hard that blood started to leak down. Menma then threw off his shredded shirt and jacked, throwing his sheath but keeping his sword in his hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Menma clapped his hands together, Naruto's eyes widened a bit as seals started winding all around the blonde's torso, Menma then placed his bloodied hand on his chest, **"Fuinjutsu: Perfect body."**

Naruto examined the seals closely, _"Well damn... I'm impressed. He managed to create a system of seals that enhanced his body beyond the limits of normal humans... But, that has a drawback... I can see it in his eyes. That technique is destroying his body."_

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, "Very well then." He then unzipped his vest, slipped his arms out, and let it dangle from his hips by his belt.

Naruto then placed one hand over his stomach, holding release of hatred, as the Shiki Fuin appeared, _"Oi, Kurama."_

The fox thought for a minute, _**"Fine... But only one."**_

Naruto nodded as he named his technique, **"Fuin Kai: Level 1."**

The seal glowed as red chakra seeped out of Naruto's body, taking the from of a cloak, reminiscent of Kurama. With long ears, claws, and one chakra tail swinging lazily behind him. Naruto's looks had changed a bit as well, his right eye was now a burning burnt orange, and his left was a swirl of teal and crimson, both his eyes also had slit pupils. Naruto's hair had also become spikier, his bangs raising up into almost a star shape (Like a smaller version of Yugi's hair.), his teeth had also changed into razor-sharp fangs. Naruto was feeling sentimental, he could beat Menma without Kurama's chakra, but he was feeling a bit vindictive, as was Kurama.

He blamed Akiza for his new vindictive streak.

Naruto and Menma stood still for a minute before blurring out of existence, tearing trenches in the ground from the force of their chakra. Naruto mentally ordered his two tokens to not interfere. The two swung their swords and clashed in the center of the arena, their strikes slicing into the very air in their path.

They held their blades in place for only a moment before they flew into a barrage of hits on both ends. They continued battling for a few minutes, but Naruto had a few advantages against his opponent.

First, Naruto's power wasn't destroying his body, Naruto had trained himself to where one tail didn't affect him at all. Second, Menma had been in more fights that Naruto, granted the one Naruto had been involved in was a big one, but Menma was still more fatigued. Third... Naruto had so many more tricks up his sleeves and in his card cases, that he couldn't name them all.

Menma eventually started to slow down, his seals taking a tole on his body. Menma didn't even notice when his seals disappeared because of a lack of chakra, nor did he notice Naruto's chakra cloak dissipating. It soon turned into Naruto swatting Menma's attacks away like flies.

Naruto got tired of humoring Menma and gave him what Yubel would refer to as a, 'Sparta kick', knocking Menma's sword out of his hands and planting the blonde on his ass.

 _ **Play: Fairy Tail Past Story**_

Naruto turned his sword back into a card and slipped it back into a case. He then walked up to Menma and said, "It's over."

Menma snarled and tried to sit up, but Naruto simply placed his index finger onto his brother's forehead and pushed the exhausted gennin back onto the ground. Naruto stared at Menma and asked, "Why?"

Menma looked back in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why would you be jealous of me? You had it all, their love, all the training you could have wanted, fame. What did I have that you didn't?"

Menma stared at the sky for a minute before speaking, "You were always better... smarter, faster, stronger... I wanted to be noticed, you didn't know it, but I would always be playing second fiddle to you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, now that he mentioned it, Naruto remembered sometimes where Menma would be mad when people praised Naruto for something.

Menma continued speaking, "After we started training, I was happy. I was finally better at something. It started to get better, but then I noticed that you had something else that I desperately wanted... Freedom... Everyone always looked at me with their judging eyes. Comparing me to tou-san, saying I had great things in store for me."

Menma swallowed as Naruto listened on, "It was a few years later when that damn prophecy popped up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Prophecy?"

Menma closed his eyes, "Yep. Something about the youngest child of two great ninja growing up to save or destroy the world. Naturally, as the youngest of the family I was thrust into this role. Everyone always telling me; 'You're destined for greatness!' 'Someday you'll be even greater than your father!' and my personal favorite, 'The world rests on your shoulders.' I wanted to be my own person. I wanted to chose what path to take for myself."

Menma continued as he clenched his fists once again, "You may have had a lot of rough times... But you were free to be yourself, you could do what you wanted without ANBU watching you every second of the day. I wanted that..."

Menma and Naruto stayed there in silence before Naruto spoke, "...Then you'll have it."

"Wha-?" Menma said confused.

Naruto smiled a bittersweet smile and said, "Whether we like it or not, I'm your big brother. It's my job to look after you... So I'll take that burden from you, you'll be able to have the freedom that you've wanted."

Menma's eyes went wide as he felt like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders, he stared at Naruto, tears forming in his eyes. He only had time to smile in relief before he passed out from exhaustion.

Yubel smiled from inside the seal and thought to herself, _"Naruto... You'll do great things."_

 **Song end.**

* * *

 _Mt. Myoboku - Chamber of the great toad._

The great toad, along with Fukasaku and Shima, was stunned into silence, wide-eyed as the great prophecy glowed brightly, and faded into a single sentence.

 _The future belongs in the hands of the Dark King._

* * *

 _Realm of the Shinigami._

The Shinigami was going over his paperwork on souls needing placing, when he felt a shimmer in the darkness, **"Well... Seems the boy has started to use the gift I gave him."**

Shinigami prepared for the lecture as a stunningly beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and golden eyes appeared. She was wearing a simple white robe that clung to her figure, but at the same time, flowed around her. Her most noticeable traits were the giant wings of golden light, and the golden halo floating above her head.

This was Kami, and she was... miffed, **"What did you do?"**

Shinigami knew that hiding it was pointless, **"I removed the boy from the tapestry of fate."**

Kami looked like he had slapped her in the face, **"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY CENTURIES I SPENT WEAVING THAT THING!? Great. Just great. Now there's some mortal going around messing with my work! What could possibly possess you to give some human free reign to mess with me!?"**

Shinigami was getting tired of the lecture and said, **"I'm getting tired of you. Always planning every little detail out, never giving the humans a chance to decide their own futures. Playing with them like they're your own personal game of Sims."**

Kami glared, **"I created them! I know what's best for them!"**

Shinigami glared right back and stood up, **"So that's why you ignore them so much? You put up these prophecies and destinies so you can screw around and leave the humans to themselves, and you know it! You claim to love them, but you haven't even checked in on the place for thousands of years!"**

Kami backed up a few feet as if she had been struck. Shinigami was on a rampage, **"Not only that! You plan on destroying them because you think they're a lost cause! They're like that because of your negligence! WHILE YOU'RE OUT THERE FUCKING OFF AND PLAYING AROUND IN ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS, I'M THE ONE ANSWERING THE HUMAN'S PRAYERS! I'M THE ONE KEEPING THEM SAFE FROM DIMENSIONAL ANOMALIES! AT THIS POINT IT MIGHT AS WELL BE MY WORLD!"**

Kami had backed up and was staring at the ground. Shinigami walked back to his desk and sat down, **"I'll thank you to get the hell out of my office."**

Kami nodded and teleported off, she had a lot of thinking to do...

* * *

 _Arena._

"Winner: Naruto Moto!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the medics take Menma away. He was a bit worn out, but he could definitely go for another round. He walked back up to the stands, his two Malus Tokens flanking him. He passed Akiza on the way up to the competitor's box, "Be careful... He's strong."

Akiza nodded as she kept walking.

When Akiza made it to the arena floor, she saw Gaara waiting for her, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. She calmly walked to her place and waited for the proctor to call for the match.

"The second Semi-Final match: Akiza Senju vs. Gaara no Sabaku!"

"Hajime!"

Akiza decided to start off strong and went through a few handsigns, **"Suiton: Raging Waves!"** A giant wave of water shot from Akiza's mouth and rushed toward Gaara. The sand user brought up his sand to block, the waves flowed around his sand and covered the ground.

Gaara stared impassively as Akiza smirked, she then charged with a few vines following her under the ground. When she reached Gaara, Akiza threw a punch, she normally didn't use taijutsu, but this time it was part of her plan.

Gaara, of course caught the punch, but when he tried to crush Akiza's hand, he found that he couldn't! That was because Akiza was using her control over water to hold the soaked sand back. Then, the vines shot out of the ground and punched straight through Gaara's shield, hitting him in the face and gut, while knocking him back onto the ground a fair distance away.

Akiza watched as Gaara got up from the ground, his sand armor cracked, but something was wrong. He didn't look fazed at all, _"What? When Lee hit him, he went crazy... Why is he so calm now?"_ Akiza decided to end the fight then and there, Naruto had told her about Shukaku, so Akiza went through a multitude of handsigns and slammed her hands down into the ground, **"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!"**

A whole new forest flew up around the field, a few giant trees, with roots flowing freely through and out of the ground, while Gaara was distracted by them, Akiza made a few smaller branches shoot up and wrap around Gaara, she knew that Mokuton suppressed biju chakra, so now Gaara wouldn't be able to use his sand.

Or so she thought.

Gaara's sand suddenly flew out of the ground, still a bit slowed by the water, wrapped around Akiza's leg, and slammed her up against the cliff.

As Akiza struggled to get up, Gaara spoke while his sand broke the branches binding him, "My control over sand does not come from Shukaku." Akiza was confused at this, "My ability comes from the Jiton bloodline I inherited from my father. I control sand by manipulating the iron particles in it." With that, Gaara's sand rushed at Akiza, prepared to crush her.

Akiza stood up and created some wood cloned, each of them going through some handsigns, one clone firing a water dragon, the other a stone dragon, and Akiza a wooden dragon, **"Ninpou: Gaia's rage Jutsu!"**

The three dragons flew toward Gaara, forcing him to withdraw his sand to protect himself. While that was going on, Akiza was preparing herself.

 _"I really hoped I would never have to do this..."_ Akiza thought as she took out a mask from a storage seal on her belt. It was a mouth-less mask with white eyes. The only decoration was a line and dot over each eye. (Her Black Rose Witch mask.)

Akiza stared at it and thought, _"Time to become the witch..."_ With that, she put it on...

While Akiza was training in the spirit world, they had discovered something. Akiza had subconsciously suppressed her darkest desires after her first kill, the boy at the orphanage. Being locked in the asylum for years with minimal human contact didn't help either.

It had turned into an alternate personality. It was still Akiza, but far more ruthless and deadly. She didn't care for mercy, or begging, this personality only cared for death and destruction... Making her tormentors pay.

This was the Black Rose Witch...

The second Akiza placed the mask on her face, her hair-clip broke apart and fell to the floor.

Akiza stood straight and held a hand out, a small stem grew out of the ground, growing into a completely black rose, stem and all. Akiza picked it and held it up to her face. Then she pointed it at Gaara.

Black vines and branches broke through the surface and flew toward Gaara, he put up his sand to block. By now the water had dried, so he could use his sand freely again. The plants slammed into the sand and flowed around it, headed straight for Gaara's heart.

The sand once again blocked it. Their fight turning into a stare-down. Gaara staring into the eyes of the mask, and Akiza staring right back. The two's attacks were constantly clashing, each trying to gain an advantage over the other.

It was after a few minutes that Akiza managed to get through Gaara's defense and pierce his shoulder with a black vine.

Gaara's sand pushed back all the vines as Gaara himself stared wide-eyed at the hole in his shoulder, "My... Blood... IT'S MY BLOOD!" The jinchuriki went berserk as his sand flew back to him, wrapping him in a dome of compressed sand.

Akiza tilted her head in confusion and sent a few branches to try and get through it, but they were shredded by sand spikes shooting from the dome.

Akiza decided to wait it out. She didn't have to wait long, as after a few minutes, The dome burst open, showing Gaara's body half covered in sand. He was starting to look like a miniature Shukaku.

Akiza stood impassively as the berserk Gaara send more sand at her. She held up her rose and created a thick bramble, it would take Gaara a while to get through it.

Eventually, the bramble burst open, showing Akiza with plants all over her, wings of beautiful rose petals, claws of black thorns, and a long, tail of spiked black wood.

Despite being made of rose petals, Akiza's wings could take to the air easily. She hovered around the arena as Gaara snarled.

Gaara sent small projectiles of sand at Akiza, she however dodged them, showing a great deal of control over her new armor.

Akiza pointed her rose at the ground and made even more plants grow, the ground eventually gave way, the caves collapsing, taking the arena floor with it, trees falling all over the place and turning the arena into a maze of giant roots.

Every time a branch touched him, Gaara could feel the wood suppressing Shukaku, so he placed a sand platform beneath himself and floated into the air, the two kept up their battle even in the air. They had a slight problem however, Gaara could make his sand float, while Akiza could only fire branches from the ground, Gaara was surprisingly fast in his new form. The two flew around each other, but eventually, Akiza was caught by the sand and held in place.

Gaara launched a jutsu, **"Futon: Demon Sand Breakthrough!"  
**

Gaara launched his attack from his mouth, a huge sandstorm blasted from his mouth and tore into Akiza's wings.

Akiza tried to save them, bit she was a petal in a shredder as her wings were torn apart. Akiza fell through the air and was grabbed by Gaara's lightning fast sand. the force of the hit knocking Akiza's mask off and knocking her unconscious, Gaara was about to crush her into a bloody pulp, but all of a sudden, Naruto appeared in front of him.

Naruto looked Gaara in the eye and said, "Let her go. We both know you'd rather fight me..."

Gaara grinned and dropped Akiza, the Naruto in front of Gaara disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the real Naruto caught Akiza. A third handed Naruto her hair-clip and mask.

Naruto handed the unconscious Akiza to the medics and turned back to Gaara.

The two Jinchuuriki stared at each other as they waited for the match to officially start.

* * *

Kai was swallowing down a lump in his throat as he stared at the arena, "This is it people, the final conclusion to the second Century Grand Tournament..."

Rin was also on the edge of her seat, "And what a tournament we've had, I can only hope that the arena will still be standing after this..."

* * *

Gaara had gotten impatient waiting for Genma to start the match and had rushed Naruto. Naruto started backpedaling and thinking of a plan. He glanced to his two malus tokens and told them to play defense. They would get destroyed much easier in this fight.

Gaara had gathered more sand around him and was now completely covered, the only part left was his feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes and took out a few more cards, he needed to be careful, his chakra was lowered, not alarmingly so, but it was getting there. Naruto waited for Gaara to launch another sandstorm, and when he did, he activated a trap card, **"Trap: Draining Shield."** The chakra was drained as the storm passed the card, Naruto smirked as he felt the card restoring his chakra. When he noticed that the storm was still coming at him, he activated scrap-iron scarecrow once again to block it.

Naruto re-activated his sword, he then charged at Gaara. Naruto sliced through sand tendrils along the way, but they started to behave like Hydra heads, for each one he cut, another popped up.

Naruto then decided to make his own, he created two arms of darkness on each shoulders, and a darkness katana in each one, they sliced at Gaara until Naruto activated his last trap, **"Trap: Spellbinding Circle!"** The circle appeared around Gaara and locked him in place, Naruto took the advantage and made his darkness katana disappear, he then picked Gaara up with his darkness arms and slammed him down into the ground a few times.

After a few minutes of Gaara getting pummeled, hi released enough chakra to break the circle, He then screamed bloody murder and gathered an enormous amount of sand around him, Naruto jumped back from the sea of sand flowing to Gaara, he knew what was coming, so he gathered his two malus tokens near him and got ready.

When the sand was done, the Ichibi no Shukaku appeared in all it's glory.

Gaara was on top of it's head, and he was glaring at Naruto with the utmost hatred. Gaara placed his hands in a sign and said, **"Ninpou: Play Possum Jut...su..."** Gaara then slumped down.

Shukaku shook and laughed gleefully, **"HAHAHAAAA! I'M FREE! HAHAHA!"**

Naruto was only half paying attention to Shukaku, he was more interested in Gaara's arm, and the mark that was glowing on it...

The tail mark of the crimson dragon.

Naruto then started thinking of a way to beat Shukaku, Kurama then spoke up from inside the seal, _**"You need to wake Gaara, Shukaku is only free while he's asleep."**_

Naruto snapped out of his funk and glared at Shukaku, he then took two cards from his case, one monster, and one trap which he dropped to the ground. Naruto looked at the monster in his hand and said, _"Are you okay to help me with this, Kisara?"_

A soft voice from the card responded, "O-of course. I'll h-help in any way I can."

Naruto smiled and released his two tokens, as a waterfall of sand fell on him, he said, **"Summon: Maiden with Eyes of Blue."**

Naruto then blasted out of the sand on the back of a giant white dragon, which roared as the beautiful girl on it's head sat in a praying position.

Naruto then gave Shukaku a hard look and said, "I tune my level eight Blue Eyes White Dragon with my level one Maiden with Eyes of Blue..."

The dragon changed to a picture of green lines as the girl changed into a single ring. Naruto fell through the air as the dragon disappeared in a flash of white light, as he was falling, Naruto said, "Let your shining wings take flight as your beauty makes the moon tremble in envy... **Synchro Summon: Azure Eyes Silver Dragon..."**

An ear splitting roar shook the arena as Naruto was caught by an even bigger and more beautiful dragon, he stood between it's shoulders and looked down to it's eyes, _"Thanks Kisara, now let's take this thing down..."_

His only answer, _"Right."_

Naruto then started firing shadow bolts at Shukaku as the Tanuki tried to swat them out of the air, **"Hold still you asshole!"**

Naruto scoffed, as if. The dragon flew through the air and weaved in and out of the sand claws, Naruto sliced them apart when they got too close.

He then decided to end the fight, **"Trap: Tyrant Wing!"** Kisara's wings doubled in size as they glowed a golden light. Kisara then headed straight for Shukaku as Naruto prepared to jump off, as the dragon tackled the Tanuki, Naruto launched himself at Gaara, when he was within range, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto punched Gaara in the face.

Gaara's eyes snapped open as he fell, Kisara then caught the both of them and set them down on the ground, Naruto nodded to her as she turned back into three cards, which Naruto caught and placed into his case.

Naruto then struggled to his feet and walked over to Gaara, the boy's eyes went wide as he tried to get away. Naruto stopped a few feet away from him and said, "It hurts doesn't it?"

Gaara stopped and stared at Naruto in confusion, Naruto continued, "Having everyone glare at you, call you monster, make you feel less than human... I know what that's like. But I found people who care abut me for who I am, not what I contain. I'm sure that those people are there for you as well, you just have to let them in."

Naruto then smiled and held his hand out to Gaara, "If you want, then you can start with me. I can even tell you about that mark on your arm later."

Gaara's eyes went even wider as he stared at the hand, like it was a foreign object. He then reached his hand out and took Naruto's. Naruto smiled as the medics came and took Gaara.

Naruto stood in the middle of the arena, and was surprised when the crowd started to cheer louder than ever before, Naruto was surprised, he had forgotten about them.

Genma then re-appeared and said, "THE WINNER OF THE SECOND CENTURY GRAND TOURNAMENT: NARUTO MOTO!"

* * *

 _The ballroom - a few hours later._

The past few hours had been a blur to Naruto, the Kage had announced who had been promoted.

The new chunin were: Menma, Hinata, Luna, Akiza, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Alexis, Tea, Haku, Ino, Natsumi, Nozomi, and Sakura.

Naruto however, had jumped to Tokubetsu Jonin, and if he could handle the responsibility, then he would be made a full Jonin.

Naruto and the other competitors had then been herded off and thrown back into their formal clothes, before being set loose in the ballroom along with all the VIP guests.

They had each had their own adventures in the ballroom, some worse than others.

* * *

 _With Luna._

Luna was getting some punch for herself, and then heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years, "Hello Luna."

Luna stopped and turned her face to stone, she then turned and saw, "Hello my former parents."

In front of her was a man with an expensive robe and short black hair, with olive eyes, along with an onyx eyed woman with the same cyan hair as Luna, in an also expensive kimono. This was Ryuga and Kotori, Luna and Leo's parents.

They smiled a sad smile as Kotori spoke up, "We were very surprised to see you here, especially as a competitor."

Ryuga spoke next, "It's... good to see you again Luna."

Luna merely replied in an icy tone, "The pleasure's all yours."

The two flinched and Kotori tried to say something, but Luna beat her to it, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not the same scared little girl I was before. I still remember the look in your eyes when I told you that I wouldn't let you use me for your selfish, greedy, bullshit. I don't need to read your minds to know that you're only here to try and rope me back into your ladder-climbing schemes, I have a new family now, so don't talk to me ever again." Luna finished with a dark look in her eyes, she then walked off.

* * *

 _With Akiza._

Akiza had been walking along the balcony when she turned and saw her mother, "Well, so this finally comes full circle."

Tsunade fidgeted a bit and said, "I... I want to know what happened... how you ended up here. Please..."

Akiza sighed and told her everything, after she was done, Tsunade was in tears, and Akiza couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadistic glee.

Tsunade then looked back at Akiza and said, "I... I'm so sorry..."

Akiza snapped, "NO!" Tsunade stepped back a bit, "You don't get to be sorry, you don't get to cry, you left me there... You left me to nearly get raped and then thrown into a mental institute!"

Akiza was barely holding her power in, her other half was screaming for blood, "I should be the one crying, I should be the one being sorry, but I never got that pleasure. I never got to be weak for a minute! Now just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Akiza stormed past and headed up to her room.

Naruto watched her leave and decided that she needed a bit of time to herself to cool off and think.

Naruto was feeling a bit exhausted himself, he had spent the night dancing with all his girls and talking with potential clients, he then decided to head back to his room.

* * *

 _Hotel Room._

When Naruto arrived, he saw Akiza huddled up under her blankets in a ball, she was clearly shaking, Naruto walked up and sat down on the bed, "Aki-"

He didn't get very far before Akiza flew out of the blankets and buried her face into his chest. She was racked with sobs, but she was trying to hold them in. Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, after a minute he said, "It's okay to cry with people you care about Akiza, you can cry when you're with me."

Akiza exploded into a mess of crying as she tried to bury her face even further into his chest. After she had calmed down a bit, Naruto kissed her and said, "I love you Akiza."

Akiza smiled a wider and brighter smile than she had ever shown to anyone, "I love you too." She kissed him back and pretty soon, they were engaged in another steamy embrace.

* * *

 _The next day._

Naruto was standing on the beach with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. He had decided that he needed to spend more time with them, so they decided to hang out on the beach for the day.

Naruto had all his cards sealed into his waterproof pendant, and he was currently lying down on a towel and catching some rays, his body drawing more than a few stares from passing girls.

The future king sensed two people approaching him and sighed, he was expecting this, "Hello Natsumi, Nozomi."

The two stood there in red and yellow bikinis and fidgeted, before Nozomi spoke up, "Can we talk to you?"

Naruto sighed and stood up, following them into the caves, when they were suitably far away, Natsumi said, "So... You obviously know about our... screw up."

Naruto nodded and said, "Before you say anything, I want to say that I've decided to give you two a chance, don't expect me to open up to you immediately, but I'll at least try."

The twins smiled and they walked back to the beach. Naruto spent the whole day with the five girls, though there was one point in the evening when the ladies of team 8 huddled up and spoke privately, Sakura started off, "Okay, so they like him."

Hinata was next, "They didn't really mean to be mean, but we should still watch them."

Ino nodded sagely, "Yes, when it comes to matters of the heart, we must be vigilant."

Natsumi and Nozomi suddenly shivered.

* * *

 _On the boat._

It was a few days later, and Naruto was relaxing in his room, the girls were back in Mei's secret lessons *Que shiver*, and he couldn't find Zabuza and Ringo anywhere!

Naruto then walked out onto the deck and looked over to the tool hut, he walked over just for something to do, and when he opened the door...

He was greeted with the sight of Zabuza and Ringo making out like there was no tomorrow, they stopped and stared at him awkwardly.

Naruto slowly closed the door and walked away, he headed back to his room and stood with a deadpan look on his face and said, "Why is there no alcohol on this boat?"

* * *

 _Kiri - a few days later._

Naruto was fooling around with a fuinjutsu idea and was trying to reverse-engineer the Hiraishin, he was sitting in the living room with the girls, Mei was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to work the stove.

They were all wearing their casual clothes, Naruto was wearing the same outfit as before the finals, without the face mask. Akiza was back in her first outfit, Luna was wearing her first outfit, with only the shirt, shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. Alexis wore a blue miniskirt with black short biker shorts, and a sleeveless white shirt, with blue stylish sandals. Tea wore her yellow sleeveless polo shirt, blue shorts, white stockings, and heeled sandals. Haku was wearing her casual yukata again.

Naruto was about to run some tests on his new seal, when a card fell from his open case on the table and landed on the seal just as Naruto activated it, the card read...

Different Dimension Reincarnation... Shit.

The seal went out of control as a bright light appeared and pulled the six ninja into a wormhole on the paper,

Mei ran in just in time for Naruto to yell that they would get back safe before they all disappeared.

* * *

 _In the sky. Wait what?_

Naruto gathered up all the cards that fall with him and replaced the case in his necklace, he looked around to see all the girls screaming as they... fell through the sky at an alarming rate.

Fuck.

Naruto created a mattress of darkness that they all landed on, they all looked at Naruto with murder in their eyes before he calmed them down by explaining what happened and what he needed to do, all he had to do was make the seal again and this time place the card, Return From the Different Dimension, on the seal.

They calmed down and decided to take a look around before deciding what to do, as they walked around, Alexis commented, "This city is huge, it's twice the size of Kiri!"

Tea was also a bit overwhelmed, "These buildings are massive!"

Naruto was looking around and said, "Yeah, its amaz... WHAT THE FUCK!"

They all looked at what got Naruto so worked up, and saw, someone playing duel monsters!

It was a real duel, with real holograms!

Naruto was shocked, _"Yubel!"_

Said spirit took a moment to think and said, "Oh Shit... Well, looks like we officially went dimension hopping."

Naruto then looked at his five friends and said, "Well, it looks like we'll have to find some way to blend in while Yubel teaches us how to duel, we should also find someone to teach us about this world."

Luna looked around and said, "How about this place? It looks nice enough, and I'm getting some good vibes off of it."

Akiza looked at the small building near the river and spoke up, "Yep, it looks like a fun place."

Naruto nodded and thought about what adventures he was going to be having in this place, he then read the sign over the door of the extravagant building.

"The You Show Duel School?"

* * *

 _ **Chapter end!**_

I decided to take a break from Naruto and take a small twist!

Hope you're enjoying the story!

I'll now take some time to work on my other story, so I won't work on this one until Infinite cycle is caught up, also I'll be changing the name to 'Prophecy Collapse'.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I've gotten some reviews saying that people don't like the dimension hopping. I can understand that, but I wanted a way to get the Arc V girls in the harem, and what's a Yugioh fanfic without a little dueling?

Don't worry, this is probably the only time it'll happen, if I want to do it again, I'll probably make a separate omake purely for comedy. They also won't go to the Synchro dimension, just to the end of the Miami championships, then back to Naruto.

Though one thing, if I want to add FemYuya and Yuzu, then I'll have to give them the ability to switch dimensions to see their family and friends. Which can be easily done with Reiji's special card.

Speaking of the Arc v characters, I made them all 16, except the kids, the adults, and Sora.

Also, Naruto's lack of family interaction, I am sorry about that, I honestly had something planned out, but I just spaced it. So I'll put it in this chapter as a flashback.

Akiza's interaction with Tsunade, I know it was short but Akiza still has scars from her trauma, she wants to spend as little time with Tsunade as possible. So she got out everything she needed to say and left.

Lastly, the dueling. I think I'll suck at it, so here's what I'm gonna do. I don't want to research all the character's decks to make the duels, so I'm just going to describe the non-canon ones, as in Naruto and the girls'. Except a special one this chapter. Also there will be ending moves for people who's decks haven't been shown.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Set the Stage!

The Cards of the King make a Comeback!

Naruto and the girls had spent the first day there getting some cash, so they all looked around for some less than reputable businesses. When they found them, they quickly slipped through security and took a 'bit' of cash.

Needless to say, they could buy a house and seven sports cars.

Naruto had also given the girls decks, and dueldisks based on Yubel's suggestions. Well, except Tea and Haku, they didn't seem to like dueling all that much.

They had also familiarized themselves with this dimension and it's general rules, like the LDS school and it's basic monopoly on dueling and the concept of action duels.

Anyway, they had just walked into the You show Duel school, and saw a hooded figure leaning against the wall. They seemed to be listening to the conversation going on around the corner...

"You pick your three best duelists to duel LDS's three best. These three are the best of their classes, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion... If you lose two out of three duels, your school closes for good." A haughty woman's voice said from the room.

Naruto and the girls walked into the room, and eleven sets of eyes went to them, one was obviously the haughty woman, then there were three students who had smug looks on their faces, obviously the LDS students. Then there was a brown haired man with a red track suit, a large boy with a pompadour, a pink-haired girl with... a strange bracelet, three small children, and one slightly older, but, _"That blue-haired one... He's not normal."_ Naruto thought as the girls also noticed.

It was the last person who caught his attention the most, it was a girl with shoulder-length red and green hair, and red eyes, also a smallish bust. ( Yuya's wearing the same thing, just longer hair and more girlish features.)

But it wasn't her looks that caught his attention, it was the darkness in her soul, waiting to be released...

It felt almost like his own...

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Excuse me, I hope we aren't interrupting anything... We wanted to become students here."

The brown haired man gained a smile and said, "New students! How hot blooded!" Then he turned his attention to the woman from LDS, "Pardon me, would you mind if I got these students registered before starting the matches?"

The woman laughed smugly and said, "Go ahead, it'll just be a waste of time."

So they got Naruto, Akiza, Alexis, and Luna registered for the school, then they all got ready for the duels.

Naruto and the girls had all introduced themselves, "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did this get started?" Lina asked.

The girl, Yuya, said, "A guy named Sawatari got put into the hospital and they think it was me... But I was nowhere near that jerk when he got hurt!"

Yuzu then gained a worried expression, which Naruto and the others noticed.

Alexis then said, "So if you lose two of the three matches, then the school shuts down?"

The three kis nodded and the little girl, Ayu, said, "Yeah, but Yuya-neechan, Yuzu-neechan, and Gongenzaka won't let them win!"

Naruto smiled at her and said, "You have a lot of faith in them don't you?"

The kids all smiled and nodded, Yuya then said, "That's right guys, we'll win for sure!"

Yuzu nodded enthusiastically while Gongenzaka said, "Of course, I the man, Gongenzaka will not let them get our school!"

* * *

Naruto and the girls watched the duels with everyone else, and were analyzing every move. During their training, the spirits had also taught the girls how to duel, so they could keep up.

The first duel between Yuya and Hokuto was pretty close... Naruto was watching with a critical eye and realized that if Yuya wanted to get better, then she had to realize that not everyone could be beaten with entertainment. Though when he saw pendulum summoning...

 _"Yubel... What the hell is that?"_ Yubel was just as confused as he was,  "I have no clue... so far, I don't recognize most of these cards..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, though he was happy when Yuya managed to pull out a win.

Next came the duel between Yuzu and Masumi, Yuzu had the potential to be an amazing duelist, or even shinobi, judging by her body type, same with Yuya. Though they were all getting really tired of these LDS students thinking that they were the best simply because of what school they went to.

Sadly, Yuzu didn't have the same luck as Yuya, as she was soundly beaten by Masumi.

The third duel between Gongenzaka and Yaiba was an interesting one... Naruto was amazed at Gongenzaka's ability to utilize a deck of only monsters, also they're defense ability was very useful. His drawing technique was also a sight, _"I've gotta learn to do that..."_ Naruto thought as he watched Gongenzaka make a blast of wind simply by drawing.

In the end, they're duel ended in a draw. The woman from LDS, Himika was adamant about a final duel to settle the issue.

One of Naruto's spirits appeared beside him and gave him some puppy-dog eyes, Naruto sighed with a smile and slipped away from the conversation.

Masumi was about to step forward when the hooded figure walked up, pulled down the hood and said, "I will duel."

The figure was revealed to be a beautiful girl with long silver hair and blue eyes, framed by a pair of red glasses. (Same clothes, except the pants are a bit shorter, and more girlish features.)

Himika's eyes widened as she said, "Rei!?"

The LDS students backed off as Yuya stepped forward. The newly named Rei said, "I'll head to the arena, join me when you're ready." With that, Rei walked off.

Yuya took a second to collect herself, the second she walked into that room, the duel system would start the duel... _"Calm down... you can do-"_

 **"Duel engaged."** The robotic voice of the duel system said, everyone darted to the window to see Rei and Naruto having a stare down.

Naruto smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind Yuya-chan, but I think you need a chance to rest, so let me handle this, okay?"

Syuzo slammed his face against the glass and said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Himika grinned like she had won the lottery and said, "Come now, let the boy duel, plus it's already started."

Meanwhile in the arena, Rei was about to walk off, but Naruto's eyes stopped her, _"Those eyes... He's no novice, who is he?"_ She stared Naruto in the eye and asked, "What is your name? _"_

Himika was stunned, Rei actually _wanted_ to duel this novice?!

Naruto stared right back and said, "Naruto Moto." Rei's eyes shot wide open as she heard his name.

Everyone was confused at Rei's reaction, Himika was scared of whatever Rei learned from the name, _"For Rei to react like that just because of his name... Hm... Moto, why is that name so familiar?"_ Syuzo, Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Sora were also in the same boat.

Yuya held her chin, "Moto... I feel like I should know that name..."

Syuzo sighed and sat down at the controls, "Well, best put up an action field... Hm? I don't remember this one." He selected it and the field changed to an intricate throne room. (Naruto's mindscape Without Kyuubi's cage.)

 _"Really Yubel?"_ Naruto thought at what his friend had done to the field, she learned how to hack by messing with the research division in Konoha.

"I think it captures the essence of how you duel."

Naruto shook his head and activated his black dueldisk, watching as the bronze colored light shaped into a crescent in front of the disk. Naruto's deck shuffled itself and he drew five cards while Rei did the same.

"Duel!" The two said at once.

Rei went first, "I'll start by playing three spell cards from my hand, First I activate the continuous spell, Covenant with the infernal gate. This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my standby phase, also, I can add one level 4 or lower "DD" monster from my deck to my hand." She retrieved a card, "I add DD Cerberus to my hand, The second, Covenant with the Infernal Gate."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The same card?"

The spectators were also confused, "That's 2000 points!" Yuzu said.

Rei drew another card, "Now I add DD Lilith to my hand. The third card is Covenant with the Swamp King. This card also inflicts another 1000 points of damage, Covenant with the Swamp King allows me to Fusion summon a monster."

Yuya was getting nervous, "A Fusion summon?!"

Gongenzaka's eyes narrowed, "So she's a fusion user..."

"I now fuse DD Cerberus and DD Lilith. **Hellhound which bares it's fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon: Be born! DDD Temujin, the Raging Inferno King!"**

The large monster descended onto the field, Rei simple smirked and waited for Naruto to make his move, "Turn end." She said simply.

Everyone expected Naruto to be worried, instead, he was simply smiling as he drew his card, "I'll start off by playing the spell card, Golden Sarcophagus, now I banish one card in my deck, and on my second standby phase, that card is added to my hand. Next I'll summon a monster in face-down defense position."

Rei then activated a trap, "I activate the trap card Lease Laundering, this destroys all covenant cards on the field, so I take no damage."

Naruto smirked at her move, "Then I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

Rei drew her next card and said, "I summon the level three tuner monster DD Night Howling! When It's summoned, I can summon a level 4 or below DD monster from my graveyard, I choose to revive DD Lilith! I tune level 3 DD Night Howling with DD Lilith! **Howls that tear through the night... and swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon: Be born! Level 7: DDD Alexander, the King of Gales!** "

The LDS students smirked while Tatsuya said, "Synchro too!?"

Naruto's grin only widened.

"I'm not done yet." Rei said, "I activate Temujin's effect, when a DDD monster besides itself is special summoned, I can summon a DD monster from my graveyard! Be reborn once more DD Lilith! I also activate Alexander's effect! When a DD monster is special summoned, I can summon another from my graveyard! Be reborn, DD Cerberus! I choose to overlay my level 4 DD Lilith and DD Cerberus, I use them to construct the overlay network! **In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, descend now to the peak of the world! Xyz Summon: Be born! Rank 4, Caesar, the King of Surging Waves!"**

Himika was smiling at the move, While Yuya was stunned, "All three summoning methods? Just who is she?"

"Battle, I attack your facedown monster with DDD Temujin!" The monster brought it's sword down onto Naruto's card revealing...

A marshmallow with an upside down face?

"When Marshmalon if flipped face-up, it deals 1000 points of damage to the opponent, not only that, it can't be destroyed in battle." Naruto said with a smile.

Rei stayed stonefaced as she took the damage and said, "Turn end."

Naruto drew his card and said, "Time for a comeback. I'll start off by playing a spell card! The Monarchs Stormforth! With this, I can tribute one of your monsters to summon one of mine. So I'll be tributing Alexander to summon to my field, the Dark Magician!"

Alexander faded into shadow as the legendary monster rose from a portal of darkness and spun it's scepter, ready for battle, the spectators were stunned as they recognized it. Yuya nearly went postal when she saw the monster, "The Dark Magician! That card belongs to the original king of games! It's Yugi Moto's signature card!"

Yuzu, noticing something Yuya said, thought, "Wait... Moto?"

Everyone thought a second until Syuzo shouted, "NARUTO'S RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL KING OF GAMES!?"

Akiza shook her head, "That's not why he's so good... Naruto doesn't know when to give up, and he's always pushing himself to be better than before."

"I'm getting excited!" Futoshi said as Tatsuya and Ayu started cheering. Sora simple kept munching his chocolate and watched. Lastly, the LDS students and Himika were a bit worried, Himika had even made the match televised to show LDS's superiority.

Rei weighed her options, _"I could play covenant with Valkyries... No, if I want Yuya Sakaki to see my pendulum summoning, then I need this to happen."_

Naruto pointed at Rei and said, "Battle! Dark Magician, destroy Temujin!" Dark Magician fired a beam of dark magic and destroyed the monster, making Rei's points drop. Then he ran to the throne and grabbed an action card, "Now I activate Rights of Succession! This lets one monster I control attack again in exchange for another monster, so Marshmalon goes to the graveyard, and Dark magician can attack again. Dark Magician, destroy Caesar!"

Dark Magician fired another blast, dropping Rei's points to 2400 and destroyed Caesar, or he tried to.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, it revealed all three monsters perfectly fine, "I activated one of Caesar's effects, by giving up both it's overlay units, I can bring back all monsters destroyed in battle and negate his destruction, But I'll take 3000 damage next turn if I still control them." **(1)** She then played a trap card, "Trap activate, DDD Resource Management! This card returns 3 DDD monsters to my deck, and lets me add 2 DD monsters to my hand. She looked at the cards and turned to the audience, "Watch closely... Yuya Sakaki." Said girl was surprised, but watched as Rei made her move.

"I use the scale 1 DD Philosopher of Prophecy Galilei, and the scale 10 DD Philosopher of Prophecy Kepler, to set the pendulum scale!"

Yuya's eyes went wide, "She can Pendulum Summon!?"

Rei continued her move, " **Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum summon! Come before me my monsters!"** A huge purple light shot out of the portal and formed into three large monsters, " **The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, DDD CEO Hell Armageddon!"**

Alexis stared at the three monsters, "Wow, those things are tough..."

Sora closed his eyes and said, "It's over. I may have been wrong about Gongenzaka, but this is a sure loss." Everyone was too stunned by the move to say anything.

Haku calmly said, "Underestimating Naruto is a grave mistake."

Gongenzaka then said, "It's not over." When everyone turned to look at him, he merely said, "Look at Naruto."

Everyone looked and saw that not only was Naruto still calm, he was grinning like he was having the time of his life. The girls smirked at this, Rei was done.

Speaking of Rei, "Hell Armageddon, destroy Dark Magician!"

Naruto merely played his face-down, "Go Negate Attack." A barrier appeared and dissipated Hell Armageddon't attack, "This card not only does as it's name suggests, but it also ends the battle phase."

Rei stared up at her monsters, then looked to Naruto, "Pendulum summoning is still incomplete... I have seen the potential for further evolution in pendulum summoning..." She turned her piercing gaze onto Yuya, "You shall bear witness to it Yuya Sakaki..."

Said girl was shocked that Pendulum Summoning was not unique to her anymore...

Rei looked back at Naruto and said, "Next turn, I'll have you be the first to feel it's power. I place one card face-down. Turn end."

"This is it. Your student is going to lose, I expect this school to be closed within a week." Himika said with assurance until a voice stopped her.

Luna spoke up for the first time, "Are you done?" Everyone turned to her as she gave Himika a death glare, "Did you forget Naruto's first move?"

 **-Play: Yugioh Arc V Yuya theme-**

Everyone looked out to the field to see Naruto sitting in the throne, drawing his card like a regal king, he then held out his hand as his golden sarcophagus card showed up again, "It's my second standby phase..." A card came out of the sarcophagus, Naruto grabbed it ad said, "You won't have a next turn, this duel is over Rei-chan..."

Rei's eyes narrowed as everyone reacted to his statement, with scoffs, looks of hope, or blank faces.

Hokuto grinned, "This guy's bluffing! No way he can beat Rei-senpai!"

Naruto then said, "I place two of my cards face-down and end this duel. I activate the effect of the monster I placed in the Golden Sarcophagus!" Naruto's Life points instantly dropped to 2000, "By giving up half my life points, I can destroy and banish every card on the field in order to summon it."

Rei's eyes went wide as a gale of darkness spread from Naruto and destroyed everything, even his own cards. Rei watched as her three powerful monsters as well as her pendulum monsters were swallowed up by the darkness and destroyed. Then, a mass of darkness rose up behind the throne,"I summon... Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!"

Dozens of blue lights shot out of the shadow and lit up the throne room, the darkness took shape of a large dragon with black and white scales, a row of spikes on it's back, huge black wings, and dozens of red gems, each shooting a pillar of blue light, all over it's body. Then the dragon floated to the ground as the light went away.

The dragon stood behind Naruto, darkness seeping out of it's body... Towering over the two duelists as it growled in a voice that seemed to make the room rumble.

Masumi was afraid of the monster until she noticed something about it, "Zero attack and defense points? Maybe we all overestimated him..." The other LDS students all agreed with her until they saw Rei's face...

Rei's eyes were wide as she stared at the dragon floating in front of her, she knew this monster, it was rare and not well known at all, but it was powerful... Even if it wasn't...

All her cards were gone, she had no way to defend herself, she had lost! She looked at her opponent, expecting to see a smug look, but instead, she was greeted with a smile, Rei was confused at Naruto's actions, _"Naruto Moto... You are... Different from anyone I have ever met..."_

Naruto smiled and stared into Rei's eyes, "Gandora gains 300 attack points for each card destroyed by it's effect, and by my count, there were 11 cards on the field, which means that Gandora's attack becomes 3300!"

"What!?" Yaiba yelled as the dragon powered up.

Futoshi as always, "SHIVEEEEERS!"

Tatsuya and Ayu were amazed at the monster, they had never soon anything like it!

Rei's assistant, Nakajima, who had come in to inform Himika of a 'problem', was stunned into silence seeing Rei about to lose.

Gongenzaka was smiling at the move, You Show would be sticking around for a while longer...

Yuzu was beaming, Naruto had done it! He had saved the school!

Sora dropped his chocolate in shock, who was this guy!?

Yuya watched as Naruto dueled, he was in control the whole time! Gandora was always his end-game! Yuya thought back to the duel and realized that if she had dueled Rei, then she probably would have lost...

Naruto, still in the throne, raised his hand and said, "You are an amazing Duelist Rei-chan. I's always a pleasure to play with a beautiful girl." Rei blushed at Naruto's warm smile and looked away.

Naruto brought his hand down and said, "Gandora, finish this duel!"

The black dragon glowed it's blue light again as a purple ball of energy gathered in it's mouth, The beam of energy fired and headed straight for Rei. She was engulfed in a sea of purple flames, when it cleared, there was a huge trench carved into the ground. It had split just before reaching Rei, her hair whipped in the wind as her Life points dropped to 0. She dropped to her knees as the action field disappeared, she was brought out of her mood when she heard footsteps, she looked up to see Naruto offering her a hand, "Come on Rei-chan, let me help you up."

Rei stared at his hand before taking it and allowing Naruto to pull her to her feet. When they were up, Rei said, "Naruto Moto... You are interesting..."

Naruto smirked and asked, "Is that why you're still holding my hand?" Rei noticed that she indeed was and yanked her hand away like his was on fire.

Naruto, deciding to mess with her, spoke as he walked past her, "I hope to see you again Rei-chan..." With that, he quickly gave Rei a kiss on the cheek and walked away, while everyone watched Rei lose all sense of her usual calm.

Himika was even more stunned to see Rei actually acting like a love struck schoolgirl.

Akiza smiled, sighed, and shook her head, _"Keep that up and I might not be too attentive to your 'needs' when we have sexy time... Unless of course I can tease her too..."_

 _-Song End-_

Naruto and Rei walked back into the spectator section and Naruto was instantly assaulted with cheers and questions from the others.

Yuzu walked up to him and said, "That was amazing! You beat her!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, not bad for my first real duel eh?"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor when they heard that. That was his first duel!?

"I've had practice duels before, but that was my first real one... I'm kinda bummed though. I wanted to try using my Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters..."

The LDS student's eyes widened even further as they heard that, he could use the three summoning methods just like Rei!?

Nakajima snapped out of his funk and went to Himika, her eyes hardened as he whispered in her ear, Masumi heard a few bits and said, "Professor Marco was-!?"

Himika looked over at Rei, who narrowed her eyes.

Rei looked over at Yuya and said, "Yuya Sakaki, I want to duel you sometime in the future." With that, the LDS group left the school...

Yuya, who had been quiet up until now, grit her teeth and started walking away, Syuzo, sensing what was wrong, went over and grabbed her arm, "Yuya, where are you going?

She tried to shake him off and said, "I just need to think okay!"

Syuzo didn't let go, "You're upset that Pendulum Summoning isn't yours alone anymore."

Yuya stopped and shook a bit, Syuzo noticed and said, "You didn't expect Pendulum summoning to stay yours forever did you?"

Yuya shook her head, "No... But I just thought that..."

Syuzo placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come with me."

The two walked down to the duel arena, Syuzo nodded to Yuzu, who placed a Broadway-like action field on the arena, as the two dueled, Naruto couldn't help but flash back to his own little... family interaction...

* * *

 _Flashback - Chunin Exam after-party_

 _Naruto was sitting at a table in the far back of the ballroom, He sensed two certain people enter and sat down knowing he'd rather do this in a somewhat secluded spot. Naruto took a sip of his punch and watched as the red and blonde haired couple came up to him._

 _"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san. How lovely to see you again." Naruto said with easily detectable sarcasm, "Please, have a seat."_

 _The two flinched at his tone and sat down opposite him._

 _Minato spoke first, "Naruto listen, I just want to say tha-"_

 _"Save it." The two shinobi stopped at Naruto's cold tone, "I just want to get this over with, so I'll just say everything I need to say."_

 _Naruto took another sip of his punch and said, "I have no intention of being a part of your family ever again."_

 _Kushina's eyes widened, "What!? Naru-chan I know that we made mistakes bu-"_

 _"You made no mistakes. You made choices." Naruto's tone got even colder, "You chose them over me, plain and simple. What was the Phrasing you used Hokage-sama? Ah yes, I believe it was... 'The reason your siblings need training is because they are going to need it when they become ninja, you are never going to be one, so you don't need any training, they are better than you...' I believe you made that very clear."_

 _Minato flinched as he remembered that day, "Naruto I was trying to keep you safe!"_

 _"By keeping me locked in that prison for the rest of my natural life?"_

 _Kushina got scared, "W-what do you mean?"_

 _Naruto's eyes narrowed and changed to his orange and teal combo, "Do you think I'm an idiot? You stressed sealing and suppression in their training. You taught them how Kyuubi fought. You were training them to be my wardens. Don't insult me by trying to deny it."_

 _"We did the best we could!" Kushina was getting desperate._

 _Naruto chuckled and said, "For people who stress family above all, you're horrible parents."_

 _The two looked like they had been slapped, Minato asked, "What do you mean by that?"_

 _Naruto shook his head and said, "Look at the results of your parenting. You completely forgot about me, nearly made Menma have a mental breakdown from all the pressure put on him, and as for Nozomi and Natsumi, they never say it, but I can plainly see. They're so emotionally stunted that they're willing to pour their hearts out to a stranger. Also, when we were on the beach with them, the way they kept staring at the mothers playing with their kids... They're scared that they don't know how to be parents without royally fucking up."_

 _The two powerful shinobi were stunned at what they had heard, Naruto took notice of this and decided that the conversation had ran it's course, "I'll leave you two alone to think."_

 _Naruto walked back into the party, dodging the civilian girls who tried to 'accidentally' run into him. As he was walking through the ballroom toward the snack bar, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time..._

 _...Fear..._

 _Naruto stopped as he felt the emotion, he started looking around for the source, but he couldn't locate it... He felt as if something was about to happen, something bad, something..._

 _...Something small and black about to slam into his chest..._

 _"NII-CHAN!"_

 _...Hanabi..._

 _...Of course it was Hanabi._

 _Naruto looked down to see the familiar pair of white eyes glaring at him, "Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Baka!"_

 _Naruto smiled down at her and gave her a big hug, which she happily returned, 'Wait' Naruto thought, 'If Hanabi is here... then... oh no.'_

 _"Naaaaaruuuuu-chaaaaan..." Naruto froze and looked back to find Hisana and Mikoto standing behind him with sweet and motherly smiles on their faces._

 _Naruto shook as they each placed a hand on his shoulder, Hisana spoke in an overly sweet voice, "We were so worried about you, imagine our surprise when you gave the girls cards to talk to you and not us..."_

 _Naruto paled as he remembered that, Mikoto squeezed his shoulder a bit more, "Why is that?"_

 _Naruto was sweating bullets as he tried frantically to come up with something to say._

* * *

 _Flashback End._

Naruto was brought out of his musings by Yuya winning the duel, she looked like she was back to normal, Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm for dueling, it reminded him of himself.

* * *

 _A few days later._

Naruto was walking through the streets near sunset. He had just gotten done with Yuzu's fusion summoning lesson, she had originally asked Sora, but he was busy with something, so she asked him, and she was catching on quickly. Anyway, he sensed some strong negative emotions around here, and as he turned a corner and saw the cause.

A blue-haired boy dueling the three LDS students...

It Looked like the new figure had just Xyz summoned... The monster completely destroyed everything the three students had thrown out, the duel was over in a single move...

The three were knocked out after the last move, Naruto walked out and said, "A little harsh don't you think?"

The boy snapped his head toward Naruto, "Who are you? Are you with LDS as well...?"

Naruto shook his head, "No I'm not. Seriously though, picking on students?"

He narrowed his eyes, "They got in my way..."

Naruto shrugged, "They were trying to avenge their comrade. I can respect that."

They were interrupted by Rei and her assistant showing up on the scene, she looked at them and said, "It appears we have much to talk about..."

* * *

 _Miami Championship tournament._

Naruto and the others were all loaded up into a van, headed for the arena, thankfully Yuya had gotten the needed wins to be accepted into the competition. She had also learned a lesson from each and every duel, a valuable few lessons at that.

Naruto thought that the phsycic girl who made Yuya her big sister was Hilarious.

Though apparently Mieru sensed Naruto's sensing abilities and mental link with the girls and kept pestering him to teach her.

He already had his hands full with teaching Yuzu fusion, speaking of which, she finally had it down! She even had a pretty nice monster to go with her new ability.

When they arrived at the stadium, Naruto and the girls waited in the entrance to the arena while the others went to find Yuya. They eventually made it back in time for the opening to start. As the other schools went out, Naruto kept a watch on the competition. There were a few competitors who had potential, but most were nothing special...

When You Sow walked out, they got huge cheers, mostly from the female audience. They had all found out about Himika televising the match, and Syuzo was kinda smug about it... So, needless to say, Naruto was getting a good portion of the cheers.

When Rei made her appearance, the male audience went nuts, turns out, Rei is very popular with the boys of Miami.

After the opening ceremony, The Junior matches got started first, Futoshi won against his opponent, it was a pretty good duel for being between kids.

Though it was Ayu's match that caught Naruto and the girls' attention, specifically her opponent. That boy... Naruto recognized his look, it was the same look on his own face before he gained his friends and family... The look of someone who shut down to deal with the pain in their life.

After the duel, the boy, Reira, was walking back to the waiting area when Naruto walked up beside him.

"Hey there, Reira right?" The kid seemed frightened when Naruto simply appeared there, and he started shaking.

Naruto knelt down and said, "Don't worry... I won't hurt you. After all, you and I are a bit alike..."

Reira looked at him, confused, "I used to have eyes like that too."

Reira's eyes widened as Naruto kept speaking, "But you know what? I let people help me, I trusted them. Now, they are the most precious people in my life. I know you can have people like that too, you just need to learn to let them in."

Reira looked down at the floor and asked in a small voice, "B-but I'm scared..."

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on Reira's head, "I'd be worried if you weren't..."

Reira looked back up at Naruto, "C-can I really do it?"

Naruto nodded, "How about we start small, I'm Naruto Moto, nice to meet you Reira." He held his hand out for Reira to shake.

Reira stared at the hand for a minute before reaching out and taking it, "R-reira Akaba."

"Well, this is interesting."

Naruto and Reira turned to see Rei and Himika, who had been waiting for Reira in the waiting area.

Naruto stood up and looked down as Reira hid behind him, something that both women noticed.

Himika looked down to Reira and said, "Well done Reira, now let's go." She turned and walked away, turning when she realized that nobody was following her, she looked back at Reira and said, "Well?"

Reira his further behind Naruto, but then Rei came up, held out her hand, and said, "Reira..."

Said boy walked over and took her hand, Rei looked at Naruto, giving him a silent question, Naruto only smiled at her and said, "Take care Reira, and remember what I said. Okay?"

Reira nodded as Himika raised an eyebrow.

As Naruto walked away, Rei looked down at Reira and asked, "What did you talk about Reira?"

The boy gave a ghost of a smile and said, "He used to be like me..." Both women's eyes widened, "He told me that I would feel better if I made friends."

Himika scoffed and walked away, while Rei looked at the direction Naruto left in. She gained a barely noticeable smile as she walked away with Reira.

* * *

 _In the stadium_

Naruto walked in to find Yuzu dueling Masumi again, Yuzu was in a tough spot and was banking it all on one last draw. As Naruto arrived where everyone else was, Yuzu looked up to them and saw Naruto. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile, she blushed and nodded before drawing her card.

When she looked at it, she smiled and pulled off a nice combo to fusion summon her ace monster, Bloom Diva, the Melodious Choir. Naruto was proud that she was able to pull it off and pull out a win against her rival, even though neither would acknowledge it.

The next duel between Gongenzaka and his opponent was another emotional one, ending when Gongenzaka pulled out a win when Yuya showed up with his new sash.

That was the end of the first round of matches for today, it seemed, so Naruto and the others returned home until the next day.

* * *

 _Next Day, Stadium._

Naruto had just gotten finished with his duel, as had Akiza and Luna. They were disappointing a few braggers who seemed to think that because they had tough monsters they would automatically win. All talk, no strategy. They didn't even have to bust out their stronger monsters.

Currently, Yuya was dueling some Sawatari guy. Yuzu didn't seem to like him, nor did the kids. Anyway, Yuya was having trouble most of the duel, especially when her opponent used Pendulum summoning, but she managed to pull out a win.

The duel between Shun and Sora was... one nobody would ever forget.

It started out normal enough, but as it went longer, it turned into less of a duel and more of a war.

Naruto watched as Sora talked about the 'hunting games', _"I knew that there was something off about him..."_

In the end, Shun won and Sora was put into the hospital.

Even Kyuubi was put off by it, **"That was not a duel. It was a fight for life."**

* * *

 _Later that night._

Later that night, Naruto was sitting on a street lamp, watching the interaction between Sora, Yuya, and her two dimensional counterparts, Yui and Yuga. Yui and Yuya's dragons seemed to resonate, and when Yuga showed up, that only made things worse... **(2)**

Naruto even saw Yuya and Yui merge. Strangely, it also felt like some of his energy left him...

Naruto sighed as Yuya left after everything was all said and done, _"Well that was a total clusterfuck."_

* * *

 _Next Day._

Naruto watched as Silent Swordsman Level 7 took the rest of his opponent's life points, he was really getting bored with this...

The other girls had also finished their matches, along with Yuzu and Gongenzaka. Currently though, Yuya was dueling some Jackass who liked to beat his opponents with his fists as much as his cards.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Yuya changed, her hair started spiking upwards and her eyes glowed with an eerie red light, she was also completely merciless...

After the duel was over, Yuya, still in her dark mode, walked back into the waiting area, Yoko and Yuzu went to talk to her. Naruto followed, thinking that he could help, given his experience with darkness.

When he arrived, he saw Yuya staring down Yoko, the dark aura had gone away, "Out of my way." Yuya said in an uncaring voice, Yuzu flinched at the tone, Yuya had never spoken like that before...

Yoko placed her hands on her hips and said, "Yuya what has gotten into you?"

Yuya growled and the dark aura appeared again, Yoko backed away a few steps from this new Yuya.

It was then that Yuya noticed Naruto. The two stared each other down for a second before Yuya gained a smile on her face. It wasn't like it had always been...

Yuya walked up to Naruto, with a sway in her hips and a seductive smile on her lips, when she reached him, she placed her hands on his chest ans pressed up against him, "Hello there Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "What are you doing Yuya?"

She simply said, "I'm not doing anything... You know what I just realized? Something about you is... intoxicating..." She then leaned up on her toes and placed her lips dangerously close to his.

Yoko and Yuzu were extremely confused, this was not something Yuya would do.

At that moment, another voice cut in, "Back up." The four people turned to see Akiza walk into the room, her chakra flaring, Yuya backed up and stared her down.

The two women were staring at each other before Yuya gained a small smirk, "Why, does this make you angry?" She then pressed herself up against Naruto again, but Akiza just chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself honey. I've done that and so much more."

Yuya frowned, "Meaning?"

Akiza smirked and said, "Let's just say that while he's had you pressed on him. He's had all of me on him, and I do mean _all of me_."

Yoko gasped and Yuzu blushed like a tomato, Yuya grit her teeth and looked about to lunge at Akiza.

"Enough." Naruto said as his eyes changed, Yuya looked into his eyes and backed off as his power far eclipsed hers.

Naruto placed his hand over Yuya's face and watched as she returned to normal, she blinked a few times before remembering what she did.

She went even redder that Yuzu and turned her gaze to the ground, "Sorry..."

Naruto retracted his hand and said, "It's okay. Though we'll need to work on that... Yubel, any idea on what that was?"

The people who didn't know about her backed up as said Spirit appeared, "Weeeeell~ I've been thinking about that."

After introducing Yubel to everyone, and also explaining where Naruto and everyone else really came from, Yubel explained her theory, "I believe that Yuya is some kind of alternate Supreme King, or something in this case supreme queen." **(3)**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You mean she's this dimension's Supreme Ruler?"

Yubel nodded, "Yes. In our dimension, the Supreme king title was passed down through the bloodline, however in this one, I believe that it manifested in Yuya after she merged with Yui. Yuya had very potent duel energy from the beginning, while Yui was attuned to shadow energy, hence how she was able to make the duel damage real. When you two merged, those two powerful energies came together."

Yubel then started thinking harder, "I believe that Yuya and Yui's souls didn't know what to do with the new circumstances, so they reached out for the closest thing similar to it. That being mine and Naruto's relationship, they drew in a piece of our energy and used it to make a new supreme king to effectively house the new souls."

Yuzu thought a second, "That still doesn't explain how Yuya was acting... She acted nothing like herself or Yui."

Yubel shrugged, "Simple reaction to darkness. It's still dark and merciless no matter how you use it."

Yoko picked up on the implications, "So this Yui is to Yuya what you are to Naruto? Also, Yuya is so attracted to Naruto because her power came from him?"

Yubel nodded, "Yes, in theory, though whether or not Yui is alive still remains to be seen."

"Well one thing's certainly clear." Naruto said, when everyone turned their attention to him, he explained, "Someone has to teach her to use her power. Yuya-chan, looks like we're going to be spending much more time together."

Yuya nodded and blushed as the group went back to their seats.

On the way, Yuzu, who was walking with Akiza, Yuya, and Yoko, asked Akiza, "So... you and Naruto have really... done it?"

Yoko was trying, and failing, to act like she wasn't interested in the conversation. She just loved girl talk!

Akiza nodded, "Yep, best night of my life..."

Yoko leaned over and asked, "How was he?" While she wasn't interested in him, still loving her husband, it was always fun to gossip about these things.

Akiza grinned and said, "First off, he's huge, and he can go on for hours..."

Yoko took notice of Yuya and Yuzu's atomic blush, she internally squealed, knowing that she'd have so much fun teasing them!

Yuya suddenly shivered, she then looked and saw the look in her mother's eyes, _"Oh dear lord no..."_

Yuzu was hoping to god that her dad didn't find out about her crush on her friend/mentor, he could be so overprotective... _"Wait! Maybe Naruto and Yubel could help me figure out my bracelet!"_ She made a mental note to ask about that when she had the chance.

* * *

 _The Next Day._

Naruto was standing outside You Show waiting for Yuya, they had a week until the tournament finals and Yuya decided to start on controlling her power. When she appeared, Naruto said, "Alright, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Yuya asked.

"The Leo Institute." Naruto answered casually.

Yuya stopped there, "What!? Why are we going there!?"

Naruto looked back with a neutral expression, "We can have a measure of privacy there. Rei has already agreed to it."

Yuya's eye twitched, "Please tell me you didn't tell her about all this..."

"She was bound to find out eventually, she had cameras in the room. You know that right?"

"Ooooohhh..." Yuya said, deflating.

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

 _Leo Institute for Dueling - Rei's private training arena._

"Hello Naruto, Yuya." Rei said as the two walked into the control room, accompanied by Nakajima, who left at a nod from Rei.

"Thanks again for letting us use your training room Rei." Naruto said.

After an elbow nudge from Naruto, Yuya said, "Yeah, thanks..."

Rei nodded and said, "We need to keep this quiet. Not even kaa-san know about this, it's only myself, Nakajima, and Reira."

"Alright then. Yuya, let's head down there and get started." Naruto said as he headed toward the door.

Yuya hung her head and followed, wondering what she had gotten herself into...

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

Okay, so a couple things I wanted to say.

1 - So in the duel between Reiji and Yuya in the anime, Reiji says that by giving up one of Caesar's overlay units, he can bring back any monster destroyed by battle. That doesn't explain why Caesar is still around, or why Caesar is missing _two_ overlay units. So I tweaked his effect a bit.

2 - Yui/Yuto, Yuga/Yugo, Yuri's name will stay the same

3 - I made this up since Yuya's dark side isn't explained yet. I hope that the explanation makes sense.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!

Review Please!


End file.
